Son of Khione
by BlueFox012
Summary: When a new demigod emerges from the shadows of his past, he leaves his own unforgettable trace behind him. Something full of power, capability, and ice. And as he walks forward, enemies full of malice watch him. Some are ahead of him, calculating his every move, but others are behind him, taking two steps when he takes one. Coexists with canon. Adult Language - Still alive 7/5/16
1. Chapter 1 - I get a job

**A/N I haven't done any Percy Jackson stories before so don't be so harsh, I know some of you are. I'm okay with flames as long as they are, ya know, helpful? Anyway, I don't own any of Rick's stuff. This takes place around the beginning of the lightning thief, enjoy!**

Son of Khione

I pet Silver's back as he brought back two arctic foxes in his mouth, "Good Boy! Now we can eat a lot tonight!" he just dropped the foxes at my feet and rubbed against my leg. I began to skin the foxes when I heard howling in the distance.

"Crap, you can't be serious. They caught up already?" I whined as I heard the pack of werewolves howling. "Looks like we're heading south buddy." I grumbled, the silver and white timber wolf just growled at the direction of the howling.

I covered the foxes for later and packed my bags. I felt a feeling in my stomach and these two pods of pure ice came out of the ground next to me and floated right behind me. They were shaped like a water droplet, it had all of these shards of ice inside of it. When I used it, the shards of ice turn into wings and gauntlets with blades of ice come out, I call it Battle Mode. But when I don't use Battle mode they look like droplets and I call it Travel Mode. The gauntlets with the blades take a lot of energy to summon and use, and for the wings to actually fly takes up enough energy to knock me out for a while, I will save that for emergencies. **(A/N picture on DeviantArt under my profile BlueFox012's picture "Son of Khione Fanfic" it shows basically my character, except for his face, I was scared I would ruin the picture, I drew it, during school… never mind)**.

I checked that I had everything, my sweatshirt, my wolf, my sword- χιονοθύελλα- Greek for Blizzard which is a combination of celestial bronze and silver, also a compass, some cash $35 from working random jobs, some flint, pocket knives-yes more than one, and my signature belt with a square of silver as the buckle, the buckle is a magic compartment that held all of my survival tools, it was bigger on the inside then the outside.

After we had begun moving I ran into a highway, I put up my thumb while holding $10 up. It didn't take long for someone to pull over; it ended up being a college age student, she was blonde and rather tall, with braces. Thank goodness she let Silver sit in the bed of the truck. She seemed nice enough… wrong.

"What's a preteen like you doin' out here?" she interrogated.

"Where am I?" I just ignored her question.

"Northern Montana, now will you answer the question? And where'd you get the wolf?" she asked further.

"I'm heading south, and the wolf is none of your business." I answered back just as cold **(A/N haha pun intended)**.

"How far south?"

"As far as possible."

"I'm going to Vegas for my break, you goin' that far?"

"Seems about right in the area for my destination." I lied.

"Okay…" she replied as we road on in silence. Sometimes mortals are so nosy, I came up here to avoid all the noise and people after my father ditched me, just me on the streets, until I hit the trees.

"You got parents?" she broke the silence.

"They're up here, they are country people and wanted me to hitchhike south to Hamilton and get a ride to Reno with my cousins for a while." I lied yet again.

"You want me to drop you off at Hamilton?" she asked, clearly confused.

"No I'll tell them I made other plans; since we are going to Vegas I can raise the pay to $35." I offered, the ride being too valuable. I looked back at Silver; he was hanging his head to the side, tongue flying back.

"You got a deal, as long as I don't pay for your food" I just nodded in response

"We got about 15 hours of nonstop driving ahead of us." I just nodded again, closing my eyes to doze off.

**LINE BREAK** that took 5 minutes…UGH! Lol, I'm trying this commentary thing

"Hey, hey, dude! Its been 7 hours already." the driver woke me up, "We are at a rest stop need to use the bathroom, or buy something?" I nodded; it was a while since I used a public bathroom. We at a large gas station with a McDonalds and Liquor store, both filled with truckers. After that I pulled out the foxes, Silver jumped out of the truck eagerly.

"You hunt?" the girl asked.

"Yes, now do you mind if I cook this in the bed?"

"Oh, sure." She responded still staring at the foxes. I was just glad she didn't notice I didn't have a bow, or anything for that matter. She just went into the McDonalds. I began to light a pile of brush I had gathered and used some sticks to hang the fox over the fire; the other fox was currently in Silver's mouth.

"You deserved it buddy, you caught that one all on your own!" Silver's head raised just a bit higher in pride at the compliment.

"This will be your lassssst meal demigod!" a dracaena emerged from the nearby trees, none of the other people at the liquor store or gas pumps seemed to notice.

"I doubt it, I'm just glad you are not that feral Lycaon." I said in response.

"Your death will be painful for that!" she shouted at me, no mortal even looked at us twice.

"Why do you monsters always get so sensitive? Just fight me already." I jumped off the truck and unsheathed χιονοθύελλα. She stepped forward brandishing a net and trident, she took a weak swipe to my left, I just lifted one of my ice pods with a tug in my stomach **(A/N sorry if I'm unclear but they basically follow him)** and blocked with it.

"Where did you get that?! Sssson of Khione?" she whispered in fear

"Yes why?" I asked in confusion, I never met any other siblings of mine but I didn't think of these as rare.

"I haven't sssseen them in agesssss, but I sssshall take them along with your head for a high reward!" I just responded with a slash across her side. She blocked with the net and jabbed with the trident. I was nicked just a bit and began to bleed, I was gonna need one hell of a story for the driver. The dracaena then thrust the net over me. I quickly sidestepped, and I swiped at her feet, making her cry out and fall. I walked forward to send her to Tartarus when she made a final stand and threw the trident at me, cutting deep along my arm, great another gash. I then 'killed' her. I sheathed my weapon and smelled burning.

"Shit! My fox!" I jumped into the truck and pulled it off the fire, it was black on the edges but still okay on the inside. After I finished my cussing I cleaned my cuts while I ate. When I finished cleaning it and eating the driver came out of McDonalds.

"Your wolf is knocked out, oh my god what happened!" she noticed my cuts.

"I fell off the tree when I was getting firewood." I lied.

"Okay, let me get something to bandage it." Then running into the liquor store. She returned with some gauze and bandaged me up.

"Thanks." She just nodded. We continued driving we went the 7 hours without a hitch.

**LINE BREAK** ok, I'm not the best at fight scenes, actually they suck.

When we arrived at Vegas I got out of the car and nodded my head at her.

"I never got your name." I said keeping the least amount of awkward possible

"It's Aly, maybe I will see you some time in Montana?" she asked

"I doubt it, you could say I'm always traveling. But thanks for the ride, and have a nice break." I handed her the money and she gave me an extremely awkward (for me) friend hug. I don't think I will see her again but it's as if I can feel the fates at work here, so you don't know what to expect.

While we were still hugging each other she whispered in my ear the seven most unlikely words I thought she would ever say "I saw the sword and the monster." And with that she drove away from a shocked demigod, thinking that they would meet each other again soon.

I began walking the Strip with Silver and he growled and whined at all the gas smells and bright flashing lights. We walked into an older part of the strip where I saw a building call the "Lotus Hotel and Casino" it seemed pretty old and they might accept a child worker. So I walked in with Silver.

**A/N That's it so far, do you like, love, hate? Please tell me in the review, and also if you are looking for the whole Percabeth than it will come next chapter most likely, also I will write my OC in along with PJO and HoO so basically almost everything is cannon except for a few things I wanted to change. So this will have Bianca and Zoe live! I already know how to save Bianca but as far Zoe can somebody PM or Review ideas? Please, anyway thanks for reading the story and giving it a chance. Also I said the pictures of the armor and stuff will be on my DeviantArt account for 'yall so see ya next chapter I will update at least once a week. I promise, if I end up hibernating I will tell you guys. Love ya! Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The escape

**A/N Yay another update this week, I'm gonna get this going now. Also some of you may notice I didn't do a name for him yet, it was on purpose but I will get to it this chapter.**

Son of Khione

Lotus Hotel and Casino

I looked around, "Wow, this is a lot flashier on the inside then out." I thought. An attendant came up to me.

"Do you wish to stay at the Lotus Hotel?" he asked in the average salesman voice.

"No thank you, I would like to know if you had any chores around here that I could do to earn a couple bucks. Nothing with fire though, I don't work well with heat" I said, shivering at the thought, while maintaining my hate for salesmen. **(A/N don't we all?) **Here are two of my problems, not containing anger, and being really weak and vulnerable to heat, especially fire.

"That is not a problem, although a son of Khione would never work with fire, you don't have to work." he pulled out a credit card with a lotus flower on it, "You are free use this as you please, also the hotel is free." I for not a single second believed that, but getting very, very uncomfortable and wary with the fact he knew I was a demigod. I took an involuntary step back, resting my hand on the handle to χιονοθύελλα.

"What's the catch?" I said with dissipating patience.

"Oh there isn't one." He said in a cheerful tone, putting the card in my pocket. I just stared at him strangely when he beckoned me to follow him and gave me a door key.

"Your room is D64 take the elevator to the fourth floor." I just nodded, never taking my eyes off of him. I walked by some other people on the way to the elevator, some people had no style I saw one guy with disco clothes and an afro. Another guy with a top hat and suit, some people these days, maybe it was disco/Lincoln day? I doubt it, but what can I do. I got the elevator with Silver who I almost forgot about, when we reached the peaceful silence of the elevator he relaxed. We reached the fourth floor without any problems. I opened the door to our room with my sword out only to drop it in amazement, I quickly grabbed it but barely sheathed it.

"Holy shit is that legal?" I said nodding towards the skeet shooting balcony. Silver just bounded into the kitchen, I heard distinct whimpering and scratching.

"Okay okay, I'll get you something" I chuckled to myself and opened the fridge. My jaw hit the floor, there was everything you would ever imagine in a five star restaurant's fridge. I grabbed a huge raw steak and opened the container.

I set it down near Silver, "Smell it buddy, is it clean?" he smelled it and half a second later it was ¼ of the way gone. I smiled at him and went to the living room again. I turned on the television and flipped a couple channels, E news nope, CBS no, PBS nuh-uh, _Hephaestus TV?_ Ummm, what do I really expect anymore? I then watched the screen clearly hooked; I saw a picture with messy jet-black hair, tan skin, and sea green eyes.

"Ooooh someone's busted!" I said realizing a son of the sea god anywhere, I listened intently.

"_-and this Perseus Jackson is accused of stealing the God of Sky, lightning, and Gods. You guessed it, Zeus' Lightning Master Bolt."_ The Nymph reporter said enthusiastically. That lady has WAY too much make up- _WAIT! THE MASTER BOLT?!_

"This kid is in some serious shit right now.." I kept listening.

"_Zeus has high demands that if it is not returned by the assigned date then we might have a war on our hands people; the lightning thief is clearly the son of Poseidon but his father hopes for him to fix things before it gets too late. Currently they are on a 'Quest' to get the Master Bolt, he is with companions Grover Underwood, the satyr and Annabeth Chase a daughter of Athena. We all hope Perseus will stop this wild goose chase and give it up, but stay tuned to find out what happens."_ I turned off the TV in shock, a full blown war. The only way for me too possibly survive this is too go up north, but Lycaon wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Hey buddy I'm gonna go downstairs to get my mind off some things do you mind?" Silver just whimpered wistfully as he laid down after eating his steak.

"Okay buddy see you later!" I began to take the elevator when a guy with a tie-dye shirt and neon clothes came into the elevator, I just shook my head at him and made room for him.

I walked into the casino area and looked at all the slot machines, but on the other side was a full blown Arcade. I just saw it and my eyes became dinner plates, I saw this cool shooter game and used my credit card to pay for it and a helmet lowered over my head, a laser gun came into my hands, the game loaded and I was in a battle field. It looked like a sci-fi shooter as I walked around shooting bad guys, I was cornered and turned around to see myself at the edge of the cliff.

"Aaaaaah!" I cried out, and my character fell off the cliff. My heart rate was twice as fast, that simulator was really realistic I hate drops like that. I just walked away from that game.

"I should leave, if I'm gonna move out of the crossfire I'm gonna have to hurry." I said out loud.

"Excuse me," a waitress said to me right after I said that, she was holding a tray of flowers, "You look stressed, would you care to have one of our stress relief flowers?" I just shrugged, the flowers looked rather good.

**-LINE BREAK—**

After an unknown amount of gaming I heard a whine, I just brushed it away as I stabbed another bandit with my sword, which looked mysteriously like χιονοθύελλα. I heard the same whine, so I paused the game and looked around me, I saw Silver.

"Hey buddy, maybe another round?" he just growled in response.

"Pleeeaaassseee?" he growled louder.

"Okay, what do you want, he bit my pant leg and pulled me in the direction of the exit. On one of the lobby chairs was a backpack, it reeked of steak. How he packed it, I have no idea.

"Come on buddy we can't leave!" I began to walk back to the Arcade when I heard a loud bark. Silver never barked at me like that. That seemed to knock me out of whatever magic was holding me, I immediately ran back to Silver and grabbed the backpack and headed for the door, the doorman who brought me in stood in my way.

"I'm afraid you can't leave at the moment." I scowled at him.

"And when can I leave?" I answered.

"That is yet to be determined, so please enjoy your stay, care to have another flower?" he said hopefully. Do you remember my hatred for salesman? Well I at that moment expressed it, I punched him square in the nose as hard as I could. He dropped like a sack of rocks. But three other doormen came and rushed me forcing me down, I kicked one where the sun doesn't shine and one in the stomach. Two more came and took their spots, they jammed a flower in my mouth.

**LINE BREAK**

I sat near the lobby, backpack near my side next to Silver. I had asked for several glasses of water and used the water to make shards of ice, I had the circle around my body to make me look even more intimidating. Near the door was ten doorman, each with a Taser and a lotus flower, they knew I was waiting for a chance to escape but tried their best to not show it.

_Percy's POV:_ **(A/N I know, **_**For the first time in forever, a new POV!**_**)**

After getting Annabeth and Grover away from their respective games and preparing to leave we saw something very weird. There was a kid, about the same age as me, with black hair and pale skin. He had a backpack and a _wolf_?

"Do you see that?" Grover asked.

"Of course Grover." Annabeth said.

"What do we do?" I asked

"Well, he looks tense, and look at the way the staff and the guy are looking at each other; you can tell he is trying to get out too. But about the ice and the wolf I don't know." She stated thoughtfully, when she's like that she's so cu- AAGH! DON'T THINK THAT!

"We could always just go and talk to him." I said before walking up to the guy trying to hide my red face.

_His POV_ **(A/N Don't worry, you'll figure out his name in this Chap.)**

I noticed people walking to me but pretended not to notice until they got to me.

"Hey-" I pulled my sword on him and his companions pulled out reed pipes and a knife.

"Who are- Hey! You are Perseus Jackson!" He just rolled his eyes.

"And you might be?" he asked.

"That is not for you to know, are you trying to get out too?" they just grimly nodded.

"I know I just met you but here's the plan…"

**LINE BREAK**

I nodded to Percy who put up his thumbs, slowly a few slivers of water went behind the guards and I formed them into ice and held them there, suddenly a crash came from a few feet to their left, one of them went to check it out. And also one of them was at the bathroom for the moment. Annabeth came up next to me and took off her cap. Grover stood behind me with our luggage ready to book it, percy snapped his fingers and water flooded the three guys' feet, I dropped the ice shards onto the guys legs, immobilizing them for a while. Then their lotus flowers flew into their own mouths and muffled their shouts.

"GO!" I yelled to everybody, and four guards came out of nowhere and rushed us. Hit one with the flat of my blade and punched one in the gut. Until one tackled me to the ground, until Percy used riptide and swatted him off of me. Annabeth snuck around one and hit him with the hilt of her dagger while Silver bit his ankle, and we ran outside as fast as we could.

"That was too close." I said with silver panting beside me. They nodded, still catching their breath, we were well away from the Lotus, Percy caught his breath.

"Can you tell us you name now?" he said.

I thought about it, "It's Malikai"

**A/N how's that? Well I don't have much to say other than I am planning to update by Monday at least, if you have questions for my character or ideas for any weapons or saving Zoe then review please. See ya next update!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Thought Stalking

**New Arrivals**

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but as a warning I'm being forced to make OCs for my friends, and sadly they all want a big part in the story so I will introduce a few characters this chapter, and to make this work I will have to miss some of the Lightning Quest as I introduce them. BUT! Only two will take a big part, and no they are not OP they are somewhat minor god parents. One of the two main OCs will be in this chap so enjoy!**

**Malikai's POV**

They all had a weird face as I told them my name.

"What?" Grover said.

"The biblical name?" Annabeth asked?

"Uuh… yeah?" I responded. Percy just raised his eyebrow, "well my dad was still attached to Catholicism; can't really blame him it happened pretty fast."

"Whatever, let's just go" Percy said.

"Yeah, let's" I responded. So we wandered around the strip, when I saw a very familiar looking truck being loaded. Silver barked really loud, and ran to the truck and jumped into the bed, luckily no one saw him. Percy gave me a questioning look; I gave him an 'I'll explain later' look. We began walking to the car, as we got closer we saw a confused Aly and an enthusiastic Silver.

"Wow, Silver seems to like you." I said as we made our way around the car.

"How was your trip with your," she looked at the Percy, Grover, and Annabeth, "Family?" she asked with a smug smirk on her face.

"Great, now do you mind if you can take us to…" I looked at Percy.

"Uuh, (Camp's address)."

"I'll pay for gas." I reassured her.

"Really? All the way to New York?"

"Yeah I promise, I hit the jackpot here." I nodded. I was really glad she didn't question my motives, or well anything. We began driving, the other three we knocked out on the bed, "How long have you been seeing monsters?" I asked.

"All my life, no one believed me so I ignored it, I'm glad to know they are real. But the ones I see are peaceful, big blue giants."

"Yeah those are Hyperborean Giants."

"Oh-HOLY SHIT!" the car swerved; there was a giant black turtle in the middle of the road, I mean even _I_ hadn't seen that! We skidded to a stop knocking over some of the railing on the sides of the road. I jumped out of the car, Silver trailing me. With my sword out, out of the smoke I saw two figures. The first was a boy with hair so black it looked purple in the headlights, he had a shortsword in one hand and he held his other out. He had purple eyes, black and purple clothes, not to mention his skin was rather pale. The other person was a shorter girl, she had brighter clothes and tanner skins, her eyes were shockingly yellow, she had out a golden bow, with a golden arrow.

"Who are you?" The girls asked.

"I'm Malikai; now will everyone put the weapons down so we can talk?" I asked trying the diplomatic way.

"Uuh…" the boy responded he looked at the girl; she nodded in response. As we all put our weapons down a turtle the size of Silver came out behind the boy.

"WHAT THE- that thing was the size of a car a minute ago!" Aly yelled, still in the driver's seat of her car.

"Weeellllll… err, it's a magic turtle from my mom… uuh, Hecate." He said hesitantly, "It can change sizes."

"COOL!" was all Percy said. We all rolled our eyes.

"I know! Ever heard of Godzilla?" he said, by then all of our eyes were bugging out of our heads. "Kidding, kidding." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Anyway, I will go ahead and assume you are Demigods so let's go to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said.

"Huh?" was all the girl replied.

"We'll explain along the way." I said, "Let's just get in the car." So the guy shrunk the turtle, and we all got in the bed, except Grover who went up front with Aly. While Annabeth explained Camp Half-Blood

**I'm sorry guys I just have writer's block right now, I have ideas I just don't know how to put it on paper, I will hopefully finish this ½ chapter by the end of this week. Sorry.**

* * *

**I'm Back! So… I didn't finish it on time, but I will finish it right now!**

While we stopped off at the gas station on the way there; I got out with Simon, the son of Hecate, and I gave Aly my Lotus Card. She looked at it, at me, then the card again. She eyed me suspiciously and I just rolled my eyes at her.

"What, you _are_ full of surprises." She said matter-of-factly. I just rolled my eyes again, she sighed in submission and started feeding gas into the truck. Simon and I walked off the road and into some woods.

"What'd you call me for again?" he asked with a confused face again, failing to raise his eyebrow. I burst out laughing.

"Dude don't do that, we are going hunting and I don't want you scaring away the animals!" I said in a whisper-shout.

He faked being offended, "Well I prefer to express my emotions through this beautiful face of mine!" I just laughed even harder than before, soon enough he joined in laughing. But I stopped as I heard rustling of leaves. I looked to my left, my hand on my sword, when I saw Silver come out.

"Hey! I told you to stay in the car with Turtle!" yeah about Turtle… that was Simon's pet 'turtle' apparently he got it as a gift from his mother when he was little and named it 'Turtle'. Silver cocked his head to the side, I sighed.

"Well I can't expect to go hunting without you now can I?" I shook my head, "Come on, let's catch us some deer!" After a while of walking aimlessly, stumbling through brush and joking around with Simon. I mean, even _SILVER_ liked Simon! So when we got to a clearing our laughter died out, the silence unparalleled it was pretty nice, actually so quiet my headache started to die away from hanging out in the back of a truck with more hyperactive preteens.

In the middle of the clearing was a frail female deer, it was grazing grass. The clearing was surrounded by trees, with a small stream going through the middle.

"ssshhhh, there's a deer." I told Simon, he just nodded. I pulled out one of my knives, and picked up a rock up from the ground, Silver crawled to the left side of the clearing, while Simon took opposite side, I stayed in my position. I then threw the rock at the only direction not covered, as expected the deer's head perked up with its ears looked straight at the noise's direction, and it ran in the opposite direction, which was straight to Silver.

So when the deer got close enough Silver pounced from his place under the brush and grabbed onto its backside, digging its claws beneath the skin letting blood run out. And he tore down on the deer's neck with a snap, the deer took a few more steps but then collapsed down onto the bloodied floor, **(very vivid, little gory, scene for ya!).** I quickly cleaned off as much blood as I could and slung the deer over my shoulder, heading back to the car. When we got there Percy, Annabeth, and especially Grover was shocked at the deer over my shoulder. Stephanie was the daughter of Apollo, her bow turned into a pure gold necklace, when she pulled the shiny gold bow charm a bow popped into her hands. It was pretty cool, a little more sensible than a giant turtle, but hey! I got these giant ice pods I don't even know what to do with so what can I say!

"_It's part of the great prophecy, young one."_ An ancient female voice sounded in my head. It's not every day an old geezer talks in my head after stalking my thoughts. "Oh well, I will think it over later", I thought as I got out some brush and a lighter.

**Well that wasn't as fast as I wanted it to be, BUT! I was being threatened by one of my readers on the story… so yeah. Anyway she doesn't really scare me so I'm gonna keep on writin' guys! Also if you ARE reading this Utani Tu, (I don't want to say your real name) I will give you a big shout out! CREWSAY OUYAY! Okay that's the chapter, see you next update!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Room D64

**Chapter 4**

**I'm going to introduce more characters this time around. Also i changed the summary if you wanted to see, although i don't know if it updated yet.**

Completely ignoring the fact that an old hag's voice was in my head a couple minutes ago, I continued to rotisserie my deer before I fed it to everyone but Grover. Stephanie however was very upset, and not in the way you might think.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TAKE ME HUNTING WITH YOU!?" She yelled after a mouthful of deer thigh. I just shrugged and continued to eat my deer flank.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL SUCH AN INNOCENT ANIMAL!?" Grover cried in despair after a bite of salad, I shrugged again and took another bite, as to which Grover winced at.

"Can't you see the bow?! I would love to have hunt with you!" she yelled, even though everyone ignored her.

"Well… you _were_ sleeping." I said after another bite, I could really care less. "Besides you don't have any arrows."

"No! Watch!" then she pulled back the string and a golden, slightly translucent arrow formed. And when she shot it into the dirt it disappeared after a second, albeit the hole in the ground.

Silver sat there eyes in dismay and awe on those arrows. Being a hunter himself, he pulled his head up in pride and grinned towards the accurate huntswoman. I just rolled my eyes in annoyance and continued eating my deer. Simon's eyes were glittering in amazement towards her bow, he was in fact more interested in the interesting weapon than her accuracy.

"Cool! What magic is entailed?" Simon said enthusiastically. I just rolled my eyes, it's all about magic with this kid… well duh. So with much pouting and random outbursts of protest, we finished our meal, all of us getting into the bed with the exception of silver who sat up front with Aly, his head out the window and tongue flapping with the wind. Nobody was too close to the right side because of the droplets of drool that would fly back. We sat in the back of the truck playing Truth or Dare we were currently on Stephanie.

"Stephanie, Truth or Dare?" Simon asked.

"Truth" she said, in slight embarrassment for not picking a dare.

Simon grinned and was scratching his chin in thought. Stephanie was getting a scared look on her face as Simon gave a mischievous face at the thought of his truth question.

"Of everyone here, who do you like the most. And i mean _like_, like. And only demigods!"

"Well… err…" She hesitated as she contemplated each of the boys, I visibly blushed as she looked at me, than percy did too. Grover was indifferent, eating his can in the corner.

"Alright… I don't think that i would ever like any of you in the future." she said with confidence.

"What? you seriously can't be still on that cooties shit!" Percy pulled his head back away from Stephanie, receiving a none too soft punch in the arm by Annabeth.

"Oh shut UP Percy, she is only 12, what can she say!?" Annabeth scolded.

"It's not that Percy, its just that… well… i just don't really _ever_ think that i will ever associate myself with boys. I've never really felt anything for boys, no crushes or anything. AND I KNOW I'M NOT LESBIAN!" Stephanie said honestly.

"You mean no fascination over boy bands?" I finally asked, finally speaking up.

"Nope, none at all" Stephanie shook her head in silence

"Wow…" I said, never hearing those words ever leave a girl's mouth before. For a second we forgot the Truth or Dare game, when we saw lights in the distance.

"Rest stop people! time for snacks, on Malikai with his special credit card. Stretching with Bathroom breaks!" Aly yelled back to us through the window to the cab. I didn't care too much, it turns out the credit card never ended, I even went to the ATM at a stop and pulled out $500 and we dispersed it equally among the Demigods, +Satyr, +Mortal. We all nodded and got ready to jump out of the car like usual. As soon as we got there we all jumped out of the car except grover and the pets who stayed to watch the car, i was the first to get back from the restroom. I waited until Simon and Percy came and we went into the average size motel building.

**Percy POV**

"Well this really sucks, I can see so many cracks here. Anyways, we should made shop here for a while so we can make plans for our next move," I slowly trotted down the hallway to the front desk. There sat who was sleeping on a red torn up 70's style chair. His face was covered with wrinkles and had a fairly pale face, like he was about to pass away peacefully. "Hey, we would like to check out a room. " He responded with no answer though. "Dammit, he won't wake up, I guess we'll just take the keys and tab it on your credit card"I nudged Malikai and motioned him to take the keys.

He slowly tiptoed towards the key rack and reached effortlessly for the key. He swiped them with ease and smirked nonchalantly

"Too bad we don't have any recommendations for a 'good' room" Malikai said with a snicker after making air quotes around good.

I high fived him but rolled my eyes at him after for the pun, man that really sucked.

Malikai looked at the keys, "Damn, that is ONE MOTHER-" I punched him in the gut, "Oof ...Effing… coincidence." he said after scowling at me.

"What coincidence?" I asked clearly puzzled.

"The key i got, it goes to the 4th floor, and its room D64! That was my room at the Lotus Hotel! It's like some higher power is just messing with us, **[looks directly at you]** hmm..." Malikai said .

"Bro that's creepy." Simon who was trailing us said, I completely forgot about him.

"Very" , i settled, "I should go get the others." Then i left the room.

**Malikai POV**

"Okay, let's go see our room!" I told Simon, he nodded in response. After a minute of Crappy elevator music and flickering lights we got to the the fourth floor.

"D64, where are you, D64… AH! there it is!" i pointed to an old wooden door with chipped paint and even scratches and dents.

"Wow…" was all simon said as he inspected the broken down hotel room. I didn't see a single telephone, or room service button, there was only one bed and several cots.

A bed with ripped sheets, stood in the middle of the room. Two brick pillows were the only kind of 'comfort' there was, the blanket was as thin as paper. To sum it up, this was crappy and horrible of a room.

"Well compared to the truck," I said, "This room totally earns a negative five stars,"

"This is a room?" Simon asked, sounding legitimately curious.

"Whatever it'll have to do… Let's try and tidy this up before the ladies get up here!" i winked at Simon, he just rolled his eyes but set to work.

-LINE BREAK-

I woke up in the morning to sirens.

"shiiiiiii-" This time it was simon who hit me in the stomach with his arm as he rolled over.

"Stop complaining we should leave anyway." Aly called from her spot on the bed with the other girls, the guys and grover had to sleep on the floor with the animals.

"Whatever let's go, we are all in our clothes anyway, we can all have a breath mint when we get to the truck." Annabeth suggested, most of the group just nodded drowsily.

When we finally got down the stairs we saw a couple police next to the old guys desk I walked up to the nearest one.

"What happened?"

"Oh, the man died in his sleep in that chair-" but i zoned out as i saw a silhouette in the corner of the room, deep in the shadows. But a second after i saw it, it disappeared as if it wasn't there.

"Hello? Son?", he looked in the direction I was looking suddenly he nodded in understanding, "Did you see a silhouette? If so i think you saw the Shadow Man, he is always at the scenes of peoples death. If you ask me i think he is some sort of Grim Reaper." He whispered to me, "You should hurry along now, this is a crime scene until we confirm he died of old age." I was still staring at the place the silhouette had stood, Man my life was getting worse and worse…

**YAY! that was it! And i just wanted to thank the 4 people following me! As crappy a story it is you guys followed! Also I am now doing a 2-way author collaboration, you can obviously see the quality of this chapter improve because this chapter had me and my friend _ I'm not going to mention his name because I don't have his approval, but prepare for Camp Half Blood next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Shadow Man a Stupid Name

**Chapter 5**

**Malikai POV**

After that whole creepy, 'shadow man' experience, we dashed out of the shambling hotel, well I ran out with Simon and Percy because apparently he had seen it too! After throwing ourselves into the van, we told the rest of the group what I saw.

"The man was just lying on the desk, I did not know if he was dead or not based on his appearance," I pointed to Simon and Percy. "All three of us thought that he was just sleeping, but then this morning when the cops came in, we knew that he was as dead as a doorwall."

"Door_nail_," Simon replied raising his finger

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

"But what really intrigues me," said Percy, "Was that guy at the death scene with the weird looking dog. He vanished away after we a had small glimpse of him. "

"Ghosts probably," Aly shivered.

"It's probably something with shades or stuff like that" Annabeth said thoughtfully.

"Woah..." was all Stephanie managed to say.

"Whatever," Grover said, nonchalantly chewing on another tin can slowly. Where did he even get these things in the first place?

"Guys, we don't need to worry about this, we are leaving anyway!" I said trying my best to calm them down so we could get in the car. I ushered everyone on being the last person to get on, it felt like something… or someone… was watching me. I turned around to see a pair of pure red eyes, they were there for a second until they'd disappeared. Damn... I don't think I can stay here another second.

Anonymous POV

"Careful buddy, I think he, saw you." I said, "Maybe we should follow them, they seem... Different." I said as I pet my 'buddy' and vanished into darkness.

Malikai POV

I kept trying to get it out of my head, but it felt like the shadow thing was after me, "_You're paranoid Malikai." _I said to myself, -_"You're also effing crazy, talking to yourself…", "Okay you got me there." "You mean us?" "No. WE mean us." "Touche."_ As that was going through my head i failed to notice Aly was exiting the freeway, heading to a gas station, I noticed when Simon 'nudged' me, more like punch. I routinely took out my Lotus Card and handed it to Aly. She then got out of the car, i decided to walk Silver and let him do his thing.

So as we were walking through the brush I heard growling, I turned around immediately to see a Hell hound… or Hell _puppy_, to be exact. It was kinda cute in a deathly, gloomy, dark way. I hesitated before drawing my sword, "_It's not alone."_ I thought to myself. so the pitch black puppy circled me with tiny barks every now and then.

I couldn't hold it. I burst out laughing at its funny little barks, the puppy started to bark even more, and his eyes started to glow from gold to reddish black. A figure came out of the shadows, "What are you laughing at?" he yelled barely any sliver of emotion was caught in his reddish black eyes.

I drew my sword but didnt stop laughing, "I'm- I'm- So sor- ry it's just-" I said in between laughs. His appearance was slightly intimidating, yet calm at the same time for some strange reason. He wore pale white skin almost like the dead guy but was slightly darker. His black hair was oiled slightly and was pulled back in a messy yet sleek way. He wore a black jacket with a dark red interior with a skeleton form of an eagle on the back. I finally stopped laughing and held my sword higher, lifting my pods, preparing for a more serious fight than the ones I had recently, actually, my last was with the doorman… oh well I hope I'm not rusty. He reached into his pocket and pulled a flash drive attached with a long lanyard. He grabbed onto the black string of the lanyard and spun it around skillfully. A knife with the lanyard attached to it appeared out of purely thin air. I stared at him angrily, I knew that he might have some connection with the werewolves that were chasing me. I don't know… It's like everything was hazy. But I dismissed it and got into my fighting stance. My opponent did likewise, as we began to examine each other very closely at our weak spots. But then I suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes. I quickly turned my head to the sound. Nothing was in the dark bushes, so I looked back at the person. He was slowly walking into a dark area, and just left. I cursed at myself as he left immediately. Yet after his leaving, the area became much more lightened. What I probably just saw might have been my very own death… The rustling grew louder and louder as I saw my friend Simon emerge out of the foliage, making a path back to the truck.

"Dude, where have you been? We're almost to Camp Half-Blood and your stalling us!" an excited, yet annoyed Simon exclaimed.

"DUDE! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT! WHAT THE FU-" I doubled over Silver tackled me as I was about to cuss. "OOF! really! You already know I use profanity! What's with everybody now!" I shouted  
"Percy started it." Simon blamed.

-LINE BREAK- (1 hour)

As we drove up to Camp Half-Blood, Aly jumped out of the car.

"umm… Aly, you can't come into Camp Half-Blood…" Stephanie explained slowly. Aly's face immediately fell, I kinda felt bad for her, she had driven us all this way just for her to be let down like that.

"Hey! You can set up camp right at the border and we promise to talk to you and stuff…" I suggested, she sadly nodded, settling for that.

"Okay, guys we need to show you… Camp Half-blood!" He said, gesturing to the enourmous pandemonium of teens and preteens. Strawberry fields glistened in the distance while satyrs were playing their magic reed pipes to make them grow Sadly, I saw no one above the age of 17. As soon as we crossed the barrier, leaving Aly behind, we were flocked with teens with tons of questions.

"Did you get it?" Asked a daughter of Demeter

"Where's the master bolt!" Asked a satyr

"What monsters did you meet?"Asked a son of Ares

"How many monsters did you kill?" asked a daughter of Ares

"What monuments did you see?" asked a son of Athena

"How did you survive so many monsters?" Asked a son of Apollo

"Did you steal any cars to go places?" asked a mischievous son of Hermes.

"Enough!" a Centaur came through, immediately everyone held a strong attitude of respect to the Centaur. It took a while but i managed to figure out who it was, I immediately fell to the floor in a bow.

**A/N This chapter was done by 3 people, Myself, and the Co-author from Last chapter was Gabe, and the other one that helped me today was Stephanie Chang. I am going to have more Co-authors. But me, BlueFox012 is the Owner, just thought I would let you know! :D see ya next chap!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Like I Would Offer to Her

**Chapter 6**

**-Mietitore's (Reaper's) POV-**

"Alright, why did you call me father? You know I have been doing very well with my assignments of taking their souls to the Underworld," I was scared what he was going to say, yet I kept those thoughts only inside.

"Oh no son, I am not angry, for I am just concerned that more demigods have been noticing you. You may be my kin, yet you are still only 12 years old, going on 13. You still have much to learn. In fact, the son of Khione just saw you today, your recklessness and devotion for your dog brought your identity close to revealing."

My father seemed very sad and had his head down. It seems like he cannot control his emotions like before. He hasn't felt like that before ever since Uncle Hypnos has disappeared.

"I want you to be more aware, I only want you to be like your father and become a successful reaper."

My head was spinning on the inside. I secretly have always wanted to observe to mortal world in a mortal's eyes. But I have a responsibility to take all the dead souls to the underworld so Hades can have them directed.

I thanked my father and started silently walking out of the Hall of Death. I abruptly stopped halfway through my walk. The most ingenious thought that I haven't had in a while came to me. I noticed that I have a special harvest of souls today at Camp Half-Blood. I decided that I can just disguise myself as a mortal and when I reap, I will have my form ready for me.

"Father, may I enter the harvest in Camp Half-Blood, it seems that they are having my favorite game; Capture the Flag," I pleaded.

"Alright, but remember, never show your identity," my father was eyeing me before I left, "Oh yes, and son, just for review, what is your name in the mortal world and anywhere else besides here?"

I responded to him with no emotion, my dark reddish-black eyes gleaming after I sunk into the darkness, "Gabe."

**Malikai's POV**

"Rise, there will be none of that around here." I looked up to see the famed centaur, Chiron, smiling warmly at me, I nodded at him in appreciation.

Just then a girl walked up, "Chiron, who are these new people?" she asked, staring suspiciously at Simon, Stephanie, and I. She had brown hair, with red highlights. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, she was clearly asain, but she had an air that seemed quite dangerous. She wasn't one to mess with. Both calculating and lethal.

She stared at us, but lingered on Stephanie, while adjusting her ring, it had an inscription on it. With much squinting I managed to distinguish, "Kickass Dad!". Stephanie and the other girl were glaring at each other, as if calculating each other's weaknesses. They adjusted their own weapons then Chiron stepped between them and said sternly, "You will have time for that later. Now it's dinner time. Everyone to the mess hall." We turned our heads to the zany mess hall and spotted a few clumsy nymphs running around serving food. The mess hall was a magnificent clutter outdoor lunch tables, decorated the finest. A light brown wooden pergola shaded the setting sun from our eyes. Small lanterns hung from the four corners of the wooden pergola but below was polished smooth mahogany lunch tables.

Our group immediately adapted to the breathtaking sight of the mess hall and ran to our parent's table. Stephanie quickly headed towards the table full of blonder people, mostly with bows hanging from their backs, next to quivers filled with varieties of arrows.

Simon looked around when a camper came up and talked to him, "Do you have a Parent?" he asked.

"Yes, my mother is Hecate." Simon said.

"Well… the closest thing to magic is… Apollo i guess?" he said as he guided Simon to Stephanie.

The nymphs were serving food in a variety of meat, fruits, bread and cheese. It all smelled heavenly.

For my drink, I got Ice water, the ratio was 60% ice though. For my food i got a slice of Pizza, with a chunk of steak. I don't know how they do it, but that was exactly what I wanted. I carefully 'dropped' my steak and Silver, who no one really looked at, scarfed it down.

My mouth was watering as I looked at the food, but didn't eat any as i saw there was no one else eating.

The mess hall was dead silent as Chiron stood up and raised a glass full of ice cold water, "To the gods." The camp echoed him and instead of eating, everyone were carrying their plastic plates to the huge bonfire billowing next to the Hermes table. Puzzled as I was, I was watching the demigods scrape the best part of their meal into the flames, such as the most moist roll, and the juiciest piece of brisket.

As Stephanie returned from the huge fire, she whispered to me, "It is really weird like putting the most ripe grapes into the fire along with some meat, expecting it to smell strange, but it smelled like... good, for me. It was interesting." She unwittingly changed the subject immediately.

"Hey, where are you sitting? Where's your table?" As I was about to answer, Chiron, the centaur from before called me up.

"Son, what is your god parent?" He asked, as I left my plate next to Silver.

"My, mother is Khione, Goddess of Snow and Ice," I said with an over dramatic flourish to my voice. A couple kids at the Hermes table snickered.

"Hmm… the closest to ice would be… Poseidon cabin, so why don't you go and sit next to Percy?" I just nodded and made my way over, a nymph getting me another plate.

"Outsider, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, I am hoping that you enjoyed your little trip here," said Chiron with proudness shown in every word. "I request that we have a small chat before going back to your companions at the mess hall?"

"Of course, I wouldn't mind if we talked for a while. I have quite a bit I would like to tell you." I said ominously. I waved bye to Stephanie and left with the Centaur.


	7. Chapter 7 - Explanations are Boring

Chapter 7

_**Prepare for the multiple POVs of the same thing!**_

**Malikai's POV**

As I followed the centaur, I observed the camp often. I decided, even the designing escape routes if needed. Chiron led me to a huge house and we sat in a large red sofa, noticed a cheetah head on a plaque, but the strangest thing was that it was alive, i literally jumped when Chiron threw some food to it. But the strangest thing was when it actually ATE it. As I was wondering where the food goes, Chiron supplied me with a cup of nice hot tea while we began our conversation.

"Chiron, greater threats are stirring up north." I told him quietly while checking to see the coast was clear.

"What do you mean, and how do you know these things?" he questioned suspicously.

"Chiron, I know things, I've known about this world my entire life but have been hiding up north. But recently Lycaon's pack has been restless, and a dracanae recently told me her 'master' will kill me soon." I said seriously, as Chiron's face began to pale, "Something ancient is stirring Chiron."

-LINE BREAK-

Chiron led me back to the campfire, "You should have someone guide you around camp before Capture the Flag starts my boy." he said before catching the attention of a girl walking by.

He turned to me, "This is Hana, she will show you around." she just shyly waved. She had Dark brown hair, had a mix of blue/green/yellow eyes, and she wore a camp half-blood shirt with jeans. Both were covered in pastel colored dust. She started to walk away and gestured for me to follow.

"I heard you're a son of Khione." she started.

"Yeah, the one and only, I think…" It was silent for a bit.

"Who's your god parent?" I asked her.

"Aphrodite… but I don't really like my cabin or all those things." she said quietly. "I don't really 'believe' in makeup and that stuff… hey you wanna see something cool?" she asked, i nodded. she led me behind a pink and perfumey smelling cabin. on its back was, in pastel chalk, a beautiful Dove with a Rose Blossom in its beak.

"wow… just… wow…" I stared at it with an awe struck face.

"The blossom represents me, because Hana in Japanese **(Not in characters)** means Blossom or Flower. And the dove is my mother."

"It's beautiful." I said still staring, then a conch horn sounded, "Let's go to Capture the Flag."

**Stephanie's POV**

Oh hell yes. Finally some action. Been so boring around here. I grabbed my golden bow and slapped it into my bracelet. I changed into my orange camp t-shirt tied up my blonde hair using two black elastics and we all went to the mess hall once again.

"ALRIGHT GUYS! ORDER!" Chiron shouted. He shouted the team's cabins, but I l only listened to a couple. "Poseidon, Ares, and Apollo on North side. Everyone else, South! HURRY UP AND PLAN! REMEMBER TO KEEP MAIMING AND KILLING TO A MINIMUM!" he ordered.

We all got our helmets. They looked really cool. A copper colored bronze helmet with a blue feather sticking up, signifying my team color.

Everyone without weapons scrambled to the wooden table loaded with lethal weapons, then everyone trampled on top of each other to get to their side first.

I found Simon, Malikai, and the girl that was all up in my face earlier today. I tossed my ponytail and looked at Simon and Malikai and the others on our team.

"Guys what are we gonna do for our plan," I whispered quickly.

The asian looked at me and made the plan herself, "Blonde chick, guard front with Simon since you have far ranged powers. Malikai, guard the back with me since we're short ranged, and Clarisse, you get the flag since you run fast and you're also a good offensive. When she gets it, you guys in the front guard her and make sure she doesn't lose possession of the red flag. The rest of you guys, half and half front and back and five of you charge over and secretly help Clarisse. Guys, go, go, go," she ordered.

I rolled my eyes. I had to admit the plan was good, but I didn't need all of that attitude.

We went into our positions and someone blew the horn signaling the start of the game. I stepped into my defending stance as a red streak blew past me. Clarisse was on the way to our victory.

I smirked as Clarisse beat a couple campers with her electric spear senseless and they went down instantly. Suddenly, someone I think from Hephastus came up with a mace and sheild. They aimed it right at my helmet. I froze in fear, because I had _no shield what-so-ever._

_._ Suddenly a Celestial bronze shield closed the distance between the mace and my face. I gasped. The mace rebounded and hit him in the face again, causing him to black out instantly. Surprised, I looked to my right and there the asian girl was standing. She nodded and we faced the opposing team. I quickly glanced to my left, and saw a red streak heading over the creek heading to the red team. She navigated evasively around the defenders of the red team. I took my eyes off her for a second to disarm the next person distractedly.

"I GOT IT! AGGHHH!" Clarisse shrieked holding the blood red flag over her head. Simon and I raced to the screaming daughter of Ares and began to guard her. I shot perfectly aimed golden arrows at people's legs, but thankfully they knew to back off. Simon fought off all the people that came to Clarisse on the left using a dagger. while I flanked the right. This was going to be a tough trio to beat if they wanted to triumph. With Malikai and that ...asian girl... covering our back,I trusted them to hold them a bit, long enough for us to cross the border, into our side.

We leaped over the small creek and made it onto our side successfully. For a second my heart stopped. We made it. WE MADE IT. "WE FU- er WE MADE IT OH MY GODS I AM SO... OH MY GODS!" I screeched.

**Malikai's POV**

As Clarisse got the flag I ran into position behind Clarisse, i turned around to see at least 3 campers coming forward, one of them came forward and swung at the girl, she quickly swung her Bronze ring and it sprung into a huge Bronze shield which she blocked the swing with and hit the flat of her blade and knocked him out.

I unsheathed _Blizzard_ and swatted away a striker another camper gave, he swung his sword down as hard as he could, but i blocked it, it knocked me back a couple inches. I smoothly kicked him in the stomach and swung my sword and hit the flat onto his head causing him to black out immediately. Just then i looked up to see the girl bring up her shield and the _twang_ of a bow string.

Instinctively my ice pods **(from now on im gonna call them τσόφλι)** came up and unfurled into clear Ice wings, it blocked the 3 arrows headed directly for me. I uncurled my wings from the protective position around me, the 2 archers that shot at me were dumbfounded, until we both knocked out the archers.

She immediately turned to me, "Explain." I opened my mouth until we heard a piercing scream.

**OOOOHH! My first cliffhanger, or did i one? Oh well, this one's my best so far. See ya guys next chap! **

**P.S. who should i pair Malikai with? The poll will be on my profile, its either"**

**-OC (not Steph, or Ares daughter, or Hana)**

**-Bros before Hoes (Single not gay)**

**-Reyna**

**I'm leaning towards Reyna, but whatever!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Silence is Golden

Chapter 8 - Son of Khione

**Alexis' POV**

I looked up from my interrogation of the newbie, Malikai, and started to run towards the direction of which the scream came from. I noticed Malikai following me so I beckoned to him.

"What was that?" I yelled back to him.

"I don't know!" He shouted in return. As we got closer we saw a crowd of people in a circle around… who knows what!

"Please move aside!" Chiron shouted, he was the battle medic.

"I-I f-f-found h-h-h-him l-l-like th-th-that…" stuttered Hana, a hand brought up to her mouth in horror. She stared at Castor, eyes widening in disbelief. The son of Dionysus had a spear projecting from one end of his body to the other. Deep crimson blood laid splattered on the ground among stricken campers.

"It's alright, please move aside," Chiron looked at a son of Apollo questioningly. He stared at the ground, not meeting the centaur's eyes and shook his head slowly. The campers immediately burst into shouting. Everyone began to glare at each other accusingly, one hand on their weapons.

Chiron tried his best to calm them down, but it wasn't everyday that a camper died, and by murder either.

"Oh, gods…."

**Malikai's POV**

Someone here couldn't be trusted. I watched Chiron struggle with the shouting and fighting campers. They were so occupied they didn't notice my wings right behind me, still unfurled. "_Oh, what the hades, they've already seen them!" _I flapped my frozen wings, rising above the other campers.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. I didn't know what shocked them even more, the fact that I had wings and could fly or the fact that I just ordered the entire camp what to do when I was here at camp for less than a day.

"Thank you… Malikai… I believe we need to talk some more." After he said that, I practically fell to the floor. My gods, even hovering for five seconds was tiring! I then looked up and spotted the second most terrifying thing in my life, it was the same red eyes and the person from the clearing with the knives. I shook my head and he was gone. I think I need a CAT scan, maybe I should sleep on it… I need to get my mind on something else. After all, I do need to practice my flying. I got up and stumbled after Chiron, leaving the campers' jaws on the floor. Annabeth came up to me and with hands on her hips, started interrogating me. I didn't even have time to comprehend the first few questions before she sprouted another.

"How is it possible that you can fly? How do those wings stabilize your weight? How can you flap them they aren't attached to your shoulders? How long in diameter is your wings? What is it made of? How did you get them? Is it from your mother?" She eyed my wings, lips pursed in thought. I ignored her and the rest of the dumbfounded camp, choosing instead to follow Chiron to the Big House.

"Take a seat. We have a bit more to talk about," he said solemnly. "The other cabin counselors will arrive soon. This matter needs to be discussed immediately."

After a few moments, the counselors began piling in. They sat around the ping-pong table, eyes flickering towards the door. Cheez Whiz and crackers rested on the middle of the table. When the last of the campers arrived, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse and the other cabin counselors glanced at Chiron. They peered around uneasily, distrust evident in their eyes. Eventually, all eyes came around and landed on me. I shrank a little at their stares as Clarisse rolled her eyes at me. Hey! Give me a break! There were like twelve people staring at me! I stood up. "I did not touch Castor! I barely know him, and I was next to Simon while you guys were playing Capture the Flag! I didn't do this!" I stated indignantly. "Guys, I don't think he was the murderer. He was flanking me while we were playing the game," Clarisse stated. "Yeah right," someone from the other cabins in the red team hollered disbelievingly. Clarisse instantly shot him down with a deadly glare. Hehehe whoops.

Chiron shuffled around. "Maybe we need to see the Oracle... It could help use find the killer," he decided, "Malikai, you go on this new quest." "Uhm, sorry, Chiron, but um _WHAT...?_" I said, taken aback. Everyone glared at me, and some even complained, "Chiron, he only came, like _today. _What the heck? I don't mean to doubt you, but think you need to think this over, Chiron. I can't believe he TRUSTS the icy freak." I was immediately shot down. "Um-m Chiron I think you sh-should choose so-someone else," I stammered nervously. People stopped glaring at me and looked at Chiron expectantly, waiting for their turn to get a quest. Man, these people were sooooo weird. Why would they WANT to go on a life-risking quest? "No, Malikai is the perfect one. He is powerful and has a lot of wisdom. He needs to prove his worth, besides if he wants to prove he's not the traitor, this is the perfect chance." Chiron looked at me expectantly, it was settled. He told me to go to the attic in the big house. I gulped.

"What, exactly, Chiron, is UP there?" I inquired. Hoping for the best.

"Child, you will find out soon enough," he gave me a reassuring closed mouth smile and softly pushed me onto the stairs. I wasn't exactly reassured, as much as his smile provoked.

I gulped.

I didn't want to go on a life risking quest.

"Uhm, I'm guessing this is the way to the 'Oracle'," I spoke softly to myself. I breathed in heavily and opened the door.

**Stephanie's POV**

Oh my god. I'm still sitting in my upper bunk, still dumbfounded.

Holding my bow for comfort, I think.

A.

Dead.

Demigod.

If it was an accident, no one would have plunged the metal spear straight through an unsuspecting Castor.

He WAS the director's son.

Who would kill the director's son?chinese

Who would do this to an unsuspecting boy?

Who would be such a horrible person?

This was a wonderful start to my first day.

But.

Someone murdered a kid.

Someone murdered a demigod.

And it wasn't an accident.


	9. Chapter 9 - Gut Instinct

Chapter 9

Malikai's POV

I sneezed as I entered the dusty attic. The room smelled like old wood and herbs... What the heck?

I crept cautiously to the shelves on the wall.

Creak.

I turned around slowly. Suddenly, I jumped back, suppressing a yelp.

What, exactly, is THAT?

A mummified young girl was propped up on a stool, She wasn't exactly wrapped up like an ancient mummy, she just looked kinda shriveled. She had weird looking jewelry on, a necklace to be exact. Something with beads. I'm sure she would've been prettier if she wasn't so wrinkly.

"Can you tell me my prophecy? Any people, events, anything?" I pleaded, leaning in closer in desperation.

The mummified figure suddenly opened its mouth, green fog swirling out of it. It drifted around on the floor, circling my ankles like a snake. I tore my gaze away, trying my hardest not to book it. And then, it started to speak. The voice was ancient and rusty, cracking with age.

Off to the land of the dead

To find the one of the shadows you shall seek

And to San Fransisco to plug a leak

Then to tie loose ends

You make forever hidden friends

who must remain a heavy secret

death unto those who do not keep it

With that last word, the fog retreated back to the mummy, leaving a tense silence behind. Shivers ran down my spine and I stumbled back down the stairs in fright. I reached the ping-pong table and with my arms around myself, sat down in the metal folding chair, visibly shivered at what had just happened.

After a moment of sympathetic glances being sent my way, Chiron spoke up. "Well, Malikai. What did she say?" He asked gently.

"Uh-h. Chi-Chiron. I kinda, um. Well... something about monsters."

He chuckled lightly at my answer."Malikai, that is what most prophecies are about these days. What else?"

"Um, well, something about friends and tying loose ends, and, er, shadows."

Annabeth looked at Chiron as if to say, I told you so. Chiron just stared back and seemed slightly annoyed.

"Then it is decided. The quest will start this Sunday. We will decide who will go on this quest at the campfire tonight. There has been a volunteer. All will be informed tonight during dinner. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone got out of their seats hastily, and I was the only one left behind. Apparently, one person dared to stay behind. The daughter of Ares.

"Look, I know we probably got off on the wrong foot, but I'm Alexis. Call me Alex." She said. She held out her hand. "Good luck, these quests are dangerous. And I don't know much, but let me warn you, don't try to change your fate. Any hero that tried, died. Take it from me. Be careful. See you at the campfire. And, finally, good luck. You're definitely gonna need it."

With that, she left. Meanwhile I stayed, trying to comprehend what she had just said. Being a demigod is really… confusing. Besides dealing with monsters, you also had to solve these complex prophecies that will probably decide whether you die by drowning or falling off a cliff. Either way, being a demigod is not easy.

Stephanie's POV

I sighed as I rolled out of my bunk. I love my cabin mates, but I know I can't trust them. Not after what just happened. I barely know them, and I just met them literally five hours ago. I heaved another sigh as I put on my dirty orange t-shirt and headed outside with my friend, Alex from the Ares cabin. I know I can trust her, because she wasn't at all near the crime scene when it had happened.

"Hey, Steph, I heard that the son of Khione, Malikai, is gonna choose people for the quest. He's going to try to find the killer," Alex said.

"Oh, yes! We have to find that cold-hearted demigod or whoever it is. I won't let this happen to an innocent kid," I replied, clenching my jaw in determination.

"Is that so? You're sure that you're gonna be picked?" Alex lifted an eyebrow at my confidence.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I said, tilting my head to the side curiously.

"That's great and all but there's a chance you won't be chosen, you know? Only three people can go for one quest."

Oh. But Malikai wouldn't do that to me, would he? "Well, I'm pretty sure I will be accompanying him. Oh, look, we're almost there! My first campfire! I'm so excited, oh my gods!" Pushing the earlier doubt aside, I dashed towards the dining pavilion, towing Alex behind me.

"It's not that big of a deal." Commented one of my siblings, face slack with boredom.

Alex's POV

I was heading out to the campfire to find out how Malikai was going to do the quest. I was personally hoping I was one of them because I haven't left this haven/ torture chamber for years.

I was wearing the necklace I got with four clay beads, that reminded us of what went down. I had not seen my parent for years. Self-pity rose in me but I shoved it down quickly. I glanced around, determined to distract myself with something else. As I neared the campfire, it showed that the fire was a dark purple and extremely minuscule.

Malikai stood up. "G-guys. I got a quest to f-find the killer of C-castor. I will be taking volunteers," his voice cracked, but got more steady afterwards, "I will be taking …" Chiron slowly revealed himself. He beckoned someone from the crowd.

"Simon?" I replied, flabbergasted. I wanted to protect my new family, and didn't want to put anyone in harm's way.

"You have one more person to choose for the quest." Chiron said quietly.

"And for the third camper, I choose... Hana." Malikai finally said after another moment of contemplation. All of the Aphrodite kids started to snicker. Hana stood up, smiling, and said, "I accept the quest."

I could feel the now bright red flames flickering at my back as something inside my chest sunk.

I stood up quietly, and walked off into the distance, letting the campfire's flames disappear behind me. Clarisse followed me into the arena, as well as Stephanie. I unsheathed my simple celestial bronze sword and started hacking at the dummies.

"The freaking oracle said I would get my chance, when a new person came. Yeah, right. How pathetic." I said, speaking to no one in particular.

"Woah, girl, calm down. Here, lets do this." Clarisse beckoned to me and I reluctantly approached her. As she went into an attacking stance, I shifted into a defensive one. I couldn't help but to smile a little and silently thanked her.

MALIKAI'S POV

So all I could say was... I was scarred for life, I don't even know why I picked Hana, it was like a gut-insinct thing. Now people are getting the wrong idea, not to mention all of the Ares' kids getting mad that I picked an Aphrodite kid. Especially Alex, just by the look on her face I could tell she was absolutely pissed. I don't know what to expect on this quest but I was packing anyway, Percy told me what to bring so I got a flask full f nectar, a ziplock bag full of ambrosia and my lotus card inside my belt with the rest of my supplies. I wasn't exactly looking forward to this quest.


	10. Chapter 10 - Paying for Gas

Chapter 10- Son of Khione

**Stephanie's POV**

As soon as I fell asleep, I began to dream. Vivid, lifelike

dreams, that terrified me...

_Running. But getting no where. Something chasing me. I wouldn't get very far. Another roar thundered behind me. It vibrated. A breathstopping shaking sensation. It was getting closer._

_ The worse thing was that it wouldn't stop._

_ It kept running. It was gaining rapidly on me._

_ I wouldn't survive._

_ I screamed as I was tackled from behind._

_ I went down. I fell face flat to the ground._

_ The beast held his head high, ready to strike and end my life._

_ I screamed._

"Is she going to wake up?" a male voice asked. I fluttered my eyes open, "Unhhghghgh." "THANK GODS SHE'S ALIVE," a warm female voice exclaimed. I groaned and turned over the colder side of the bed but I went too far and fell off the bed. "Ergh," I grunted. I laid face down in the infirmary floor. Someone carried me back up onto the bed with my floppy arms. I grunted again. What was WRONG with me? I RARELY get this weak! I could barely move. "What happened?" a concerned Chiron asked. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a bunch of people crowded around me. Clarisse, Alex, Simon, Malikai, and Chiron were staring at me with heavy concern. "What happened?" Alex asked curiously. Suddenly, everything came back. I flailed my arms, "I, there, was a dream, something, I was running, and then, i got no where, there, I, uhm, I was killed I think and then I uh.." I trailed off. Everyone was staring and I started to sweat. And then I passed out again.

I woke up in my cabin. Sigh. I felt lightheaded and so I went back to sleep and ignored the rest of the people.

**Specter's POV**

_I was so close! I just needed to kill that girl in the dream and she will not interfere any longer, _I thought pounding the roof and observing the window. _Oh well, I will just have to wait for another opportunity. The son of Thanatos is watching me though, so I must be careful. _I looked around and saw a black silhouette in the distance. _I heard that he is harsher than I have expected him to be, I believe the kin might be stronger than the deity. Those medics are helping the girl, so I must depart… Son of Thanatos and Khione, I will kill you both. _I clenched my fist, jumped down the roof, and dashed away not letting anyone notice me.

**Gabe's POV**

"Aaaand, I'm done. Harvesting completed, Father. Castor's soul is about to be taken to Hades," I grabbed the dead boy's soul and ended the call. I scrolled through my contact list and found Charon.

After a few tones, the old man finally answered.

"Hey, I'm delivering you the special soul that you wanted...'' I said in a monotone, there could be so many other things I could be doing right now but _nooo_ I had to go find Charon at the Styx.

I soon found the complaining ferryman coming from the Earth opening up and handed him the soul.

"Hey could you ask Thanatos to refer to Hades for a pay raise?" his eyes were pleading when he asked the questions that even I would consider. I just rolled my eyes and walked to the nearest shadow, missing his look of disappointment disappear and a new look of excitement cross his face.

**Charon's POV**

I began my journey down the river as I occasionally glanced at the poor soul I was delivering. I was delivering the deceased demigod to an unknown source, for a high reward. Part of my conscious said _"Noo don't do it!"_ but the majority said _"Do it for the money! Money! Money! Money! Money!"_ i then decided to go with the Hades on my shoulder that said to do it. I finally arrived at the abandoned dock at an unseen point of the Styx.

At the edge was a cloaked and hooded figure, "Did you bring me the soul?" he said as he suddenly shivered in the presence of the cloaked man.

For once he was scared of a client he was about to question his motives of the soul but the sudden shiver and doubts sent him back the other way I quickly gave him the soul and barely caught the bag of drachmas thrown to me so hard, that I nearly dropped it on the ground.

I was really regretting giving this man the soul, just his presence was scaring the living, wait, dying shit out of me!

As soon as i got the bag on the boat i rowed out of there so fast that I think I left a trail of broken dreams behind me.

**Specter's POV**

Oh how greedy Charon is, it may just be his downfall someday. I could have killed him today in fact, but if i did there would be nobody to bring souls to the underworld and then suspicion would arise, I don't need that just yet. I think I will hide my identity for just a little bit longer.

**Aly's POV **

Okaaaaay. I've been waiting for them to drop by like they said, but I did not hear or see a sign of them anywhere. Ugh. I go back into my truck and stare at the window. Whatever, it's not like I have a place to go back to. I glanced around and saw a group of kids with a lot of stuff coming up to me. Oh-h. It's them. I glance away and look at my steering wheel. If they wanted a ride somewhere, good luck with that.

I spit out my gum and glance at them through my truck window again. They're getting closer, but a really pretty girl is with them. Who is that person? Anyways, it didn't matter, I needed to talk to them, and it seemed like they needed to talk to me.

"Hey Aly, my driver, I guess. We need a ride, because, erm. We need to get to California soon." I shook my head. Not even a formal hello. Straight to the point.

"And, why exactly, Malikai, would you need a ride from me to California, when you haven't even visited me like you said?" I asked, hopefully a bit cold.

The others shifted a bit on their feet and the gorgeous one stepped forward, "Excuse me, um, Aly. We need to get to California, this instant." She was doing something to try to influence me, but I just shook my head.

"Please, just because your one of those bratty rich, popular, and queen bee girls and I'm not doesn't mean I'll fall instantly under your spell."

"Hana, don't be pushy, we need her for this," someone in the back whispered. So NOW they need me?

"Guys," I sighed, "You never saw me, when you said you would. And now you need me for something and you won't stop bothering me? Idiots don't know when to stop." I rolled my tongue over my braces.

"Please, Aly, we'll repay you. We need to go, now. We need to stop something huge and terrible. You gotta help us, Aly!" Malikai exclaimed.

I finally relented at the sound of being repaid and "something huge and terrible" and ushered them into my truck. I smiled as I turned on the engine. I've always wanted to go to California, actually. "And one more thing, you're paying for the gas."


	11. Chapter 11 - I Hate Prophecies

Son of Khione Chapter 11

**Alex's POV**

First of all, I just realized that Malikai was a better charmspeaker than Hana.(Sarcasm) And, no one can typically just hop into a car, and ask a mortal to drive for them. It's not even close to being safe. Me, since I learned how to ride a pegasus, that was all I did, when I needed to travel. Flying high in the sky, and no one not even noticing from the Mist is even better than driving cooped up in a car. Anyway, I just stood there, like a shadow, more like stalking them, eavesdropping in on their conversation. I just stood from a far distance, watching them. I immediately ran back to the stables, with my stuff being packed since forever inside my leather backpack, drachmas, a ziplock bag of ambrosia, a small canteen of nectar, and a celestial bronze dagger. I slung the bag over my shoulder and left my cabin. I was finally ready. I always carried my simple celestial sword, in the form of a chopstick that stuck through my hair turned into a sword when I needed it to, and my ring that my dad gave me when I beat up my tormenter.

As I headed to the pegasus stable, I bumped into Stephanie.

"Hey I'm going along with the quest, you wanna come? Not a lot of time so choose, girl," I asked her quickly.

"Uhm, do they know you're going...?" She asked cautiously.

I smiled evilly and shook my head.

"Well what are we waiting for!?" I said as she followed me enthusiastically

She nodded and we left as I turned left and kept walking quickly to the stables where my pegasus was waiting to be mounted.

I hopped onto my pegasus, Midnight, a jet black horse, with some dark brown spots, having a 10 feet diameter wing span. "Come on Midnight, we are finally leaving." I patted his head. Steph got on a pegasus behind me, I couldn't see her but i could tell she was ready to go, I tapped Midnight's flanks lightly and he immediately hopped into the air, and we were on our way.

I figured, with a team like that, they were going to need someone that has defense and offense style. In other words, I was going to be their backup muscle. Simon had a long range offensive style, but, that wasn't always helpful. Hana had charm speaking, but was more like a defense/flanking kind of person. Malikai had powers and sword fighting which basically means he's good all the way around. I personally prefered hand to hand combat, and with my ring, could knock out people for a while. I used to be good at a bow and arrow, until Clarisse taught me how to use a shield as a weapon, and a sword as a defense. Weird right?

As we soared into the cool, Long Island air, we searched the ground for the truck and caught up to it. Stephanie was pretty silent back there, but i ignored it as we followed the truck. As his black wings billowed in the sky, I grinned secretly to myself. The adventure was beginning.

**Simon's POV**

Aly pulled over at a small Monster Donuts somewhere in the edge of New York so we could take a quick break for food and a bathroom. We loaded the car with Lays, Beef Jerky, Monster Cookies, "Monster-Sized donuts", Energy drinks, and water.

As soon as we got the things, we headed back into Aly's truck and began to discuss the prophecy. I could tell Malikai was holding something back because of his guarded expression, but I didn't push him.

"_Off to the land of the dead," _I recited, "This one is pretty obvious because we're going to have to go to the Underworld, as it is the 'Land of the Dead'." Everyone nodded.

Hana repeated the next line, "_To find the one of the shadows you shall seek... _I don't understand this line, does this mean we have to look for someone's spirit or we bring someone we've been searching for back to life?" At that moment, the shadow crossed our faces, as we were reminded of Castor's sudden death.

"_And to San Fransisco to plug a leak," _Malikai said, "We go to San Fran, but what, exactly, is the leak we have to plug? This is so frustrating!" he exclaimed as he hit the floor of the truck with his fist.

"Hey, be _careful_, back there guys," Aly sighed and look a left onto a highway.

"Let's figure it out later. It'll eventually happen so why don't we take a short nap and discuss this later," Malikai decided. Most of use nodded and drifted off into a deep sleep, everyone besides Aly who was still trained on the road.

**Malikai's POV**

I slipped off into a dreamless sleep and woke up groggy and disoriented. I hate sleeping in a bumpy truck. A couple minutes later, the others awoke. We made attempt to have small talk but we eventually drifted off into silence. None of use were eager to discuss our fate. It would happen no matter what and Alex told me not to fight it. It would only be a mistake of a foolish man. It would be a grave mistake. I sighed and rubbed my temples as I stared off into space.

"Guys, let's take a stretch break and stop for some food, moving around, fresh air, and a potty break," Aly suggested. She stopped at an AM PM and we paid for her gas and stumbled out of the truck with our underused legs that became wobbly in the hours we spent sitting in Aly's vehicle. We stretched and ran around a bit and entered the food mart "We got it!" to grab some lunch.

Once we got back on the truck, Hana already devoured a large slice of pizza, a slushie, and a donut. How she ate so much and maintained her petite and skinny figure that was without acne, I got no idea. Why doesn't she want to be an Aphrodite girl? All of them were always so shallow and only cared about appearances, so they were _happy _to be in her cabin, but Hana was different. One of the nice popular girls in cliche movies, or whatever. Something like that.

**Malikai's POV**

Aly drove some more until she passed maybe another state as we sat in the back playing some cards without much enthusiasm as we lounged around in boredom. This was going to be a while until we actually legit started on the quest instead of rolling around with nothing to do on the back of a mortal's truck. When were we ever going to start? Abruptly, Aly screamed and hit the brakes of the truck, lurching us forward. "Aly?" Simon called. "Aly? Aly?" we called. Silence.


	12. Hiatus - 516

Hey guys, I'm going to be putting this story on temporary Hiatus, it is alright I'm not giving up, I'm just gonna redo a couple chapters and also right a couple chapters ahead while planning with my fellow ghost writers. Anyway expect an update next Wednesday!


	13. Chapter 13 - Designated Driver

**Son of Khione- Chapter 13**

(Hey guys, we're back. c: Sorry for the temporary Hiatus or something)

(Shut up Steph, you make it sound like we _have_ to do this)

ANYWAY! I just wanted to bring something up, this 'Operation' has 4 Main Authors.

* * *

#1, Main Author, In command, president of SoK, CEO of SoK Stories, Owner of SoK, Producer/director/main script person: Malikai! Yup, my name is Malikai, deal with it i had no ideas. My share of the work is everywhere I write a very broad view of scenarios in the story, the first chapters were all me. But I really like the new scene of the dream at the end of this chapter, be sure to check that out!. the others bring up ideas and help type, but everything else in the process is me, like saving it as a word doc. Putting it on Drive, posting it on FanF, hell i even host the shared drive documents.

* * *

#2: Gabe, yes Gabe, cuz why not? He is in charge of his point of view and some other scenes involving his character and dark scenes in general. He is honestly the one who is the most serious about this story (besides me of course) (you know he's the dark mysterious character)

* * *

#3: Stephanie, yes Stephanie, deal with it man! She is the most energetic and crazy, she does all of the OOC moments (You'll be able to tell it's Stephanie when you read it) and all that stereotype whitegirl starbucks/mall stuff was her idea, yeah i know right.

* * *

#4: Erika, one of the few people inspired characters to have a different name (Alex). She does lots of stuff in general, her work is good about a bit of everything.

* * *

Some Character influenced by people. Aly = Aly. Simon = Simon. Yuna = Hana (different ikr!).

* * *

So Author #3 suggested that we do an interview of the author's, just ask us questions and we should be able to answer them by the next chapter (At least 1 a week) adn if you want to ask about any of the characters/plots/places/future ideas then we will tell you as much as we can!

* * *

P.S. ALL CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE THIS LONG, ONLY THIS LONG BECAUSE WE FELT SORRY FOR THE HIATUS!

* * *

Oh, and next chapter I will get the authors to get them to talk about themselves instead of me telling you guys.

* * *

**Malikai's POV**

I woke up from my nap in the middle of a snore. I guess it sounded pretty funny because Hana started giggling. I was still pretty sore, but Hana knew how to treat a wound correctly. I thanked her again and she nodded. I stumbled through the rocky truck towards Aly's seat in the front.

"Hey how many more miles until we cross the border into Missouri?" I asked her. Silver barked and stretched out. I patted his head between his ears.

"Not too much... twenty minutes at the most, and I'm getting pretty tired," Aly responded, taking one of her hands off the wheels to rub her eyes then take a sip of some Red Bull.

"Well, we gotta get there soon," Simon's voice came from the back.

"I'm already at almost 90 miles per hour... why?" Aly asked exasperatedly.

"I gotta pee, man."

**Gabe's POV**

I watched the truck along the highway. I think Aly was now speeding. There weren't like any cops around so I guess she wasn't worried. My father watched them behind my shoulder.

"Group of fools. They'll never make it," Father remarked.

I rolled my eyes. _Obviously. _Even _I_ could see that. Looking into the truck, I saw Hecate's son saying he had to use the toilet.

"Yep, they aren't gonna get close," Father said, yet again.

"Yes, father, _of course_ he is going to die of a full bladder."

**Stephanie's POV**

I almost slid off Graham, my Pegasus. I was sooo tired. Thankfully, Graham adjusted himself so I couldn't fall off him. "Good boy, Graham," I praised him diplomatically. Graham whinnied happily in response to my praise.

"I like how you name pretty much everything you own after some kind of food," Alex made a pretty good attempt as a joke to keep us awake.

I laughed softly, "Yeah, I just realized that. I'm getting hungry now though. When they stop, we should stop too and eat somewhere nearby."

"Oh my god, dude, I'm feeling the hunger pains too. Good call, man. They better eat soon though," Alex remarked, smiling.

I snatched my map out, "They're almost in Missouri now. A couple more minutes and we'll be across the border soon enough. Hopefully they'll stop by the Carl's Jr and we can eat at the McDonalds across from there, because yay McDonalds... They're seriously everywhere though."

Alex chuckled, "That sounds great. But, dude, I heard they use 80% soy product with their meat burgers."

I shuddered and smiled, "That's so gross. I'll get 2 premium snack wraps and we can share a large fry."

"Stop talking about food, you're making me so hungry."

"Mmm, delicious golden fries... crispy and mealy."

Alex shot me a dirty look and we cracked up.

**Aly's POV**

"We've crossed the border now. There's a Carls Jr. up ahead, but let's wait until we reach the Burger King which is about 8 miles after the Carls Jr." I offered. I took another sip of Red Bull.

"I GOTTA PEEEEEE," Simon yelped.

In my rearview mirror, I saw Malikai toss a red bucket at Simon, "Use that, loser."

Simon held the bucket in his hands and groaned good naturedly. Hana laughed.

I glanced at my rearview mirror and I heard Malikai say, "Oh fine... I guess we can go eat at the Carl's Jr and take a potty break."

Wait... something else was in my mirror.

A jet black Pegasus and a tan-ish one. Well that's just fine.

As I told Malikai this, he told me to speed up to 100 miles per hour and park at the Carls Jr. He pursed his lips and looked up in the sky. "Oh wait. That's Steph and Alex. What the hell are they doing here?"

**Alex's POV**

"Oh my gods. FINALLY. They're exiting the highway and turning into Carls Jr. right now," I sighed.

"Oh yes!" she smiled and threw her arms around Graham.

We landed in the McDonalds parking lot, entrusting the Mist that mortals would think we were on regular horses, which wouldn't be weird since we were somewhat in a farming state, right? We entered McDonalds, but Malikai and his quest team were already there. I was shocked for a second. I stood there dumbfounded. "W-weren't th-they s-supposed to like, maybe _not be here?" _I sputtered.

"Oh gods. Gurrrl you were wrong," she whispered, ducking behind a pickup truck. I hid with her, but not fast enough. Malikai saw me ducking behind the red pickup truck, giving me and Stephanie away. She glared at me as we stood up.

Hana looked just as surprised as we were.

But mostly angry.

"Did _you_ tip them off?!" she hissed at me, her eyes accusing and mean, unlike the Hana _I _knew.

"Woah, wait a sec. What are you talking about? Steph and I didn't talk to anyone while we were on our Pegasus," I replied defiantly.

Stephanie shook her head, blonde wisps of hair that fell out of her ponytail sticking to her sweaty face, "We didn't. I swear. Why would we in the first place?"

Hana's accusing eyes penetrated me as she moved forward, "Tell. Me. The. Truth. You know how much trouble I had to go through to make sure Malikai was still _alive?_" Hana's fist clenched.

Simon grabbed her elbow and shook his head no, "They're telling the truth. Now let's go get a booth. We have a lot to catch up on."

**Malikai's POV**

We sat down with our heavy trays in a corner booth so less people could hear what we were talking about.

"You guys are heading to Los Angeles, right? Well from camp to Missouri it took a little bit more than a day with only about 3 to 5 stops I think, but Aly hasn't slept in those days and I think she'll be needing a break now, so... who'll drive? We don't have enough time to stop at a motel anyways," Alex reasoned.

Aly waved a golden fry in her direction as a sign of approval, "Yes, please." The dark circles under her eyes were hugely noticeable.

Suddenly our table jumped up. Malikai hushed Silver, "Quiet, boy. I think it was a bad idea to bring Silver in here. Well he has his own Happy Meal. The new boxes freak me out though..." Growls were heard from under the table as Silver attacked and chewed up his box.

Stephanie took a bit from her McWrap and said while covering her mouth, "How about Alex drive...? She looks the oldest and it reduces the chance of use being pulled over, I guess."

Simon, Hana, and I shook our head quickly, and then cracked up. Alex looked offended, "Hey, I know _how _to drive; I just haven't gotten my license yet." We kept laughing until Alex started smiling too and our whole table ended up laughing.

"Malikai!" Alex exclaimed, "I forgot to ask you what the prophecy was!"

My eyes widened and I tried to keep calm, 'I'd rather not talk about it..."

My team started pressuring me.

"Woah peer pressure, guys."

"Tell us!" they exclaimed.

I rubbed my temples and began reciting the prophecy that has been haunting me ever since I heard it.

"_Off to the land of the dead_

_To find the one of the shadows you shall seek_

_And to San Francisco to plug a leak_

_Then to tie loose ends_

_You make forever hidden friends_

_Who must remain a heavy secret_"

As soon as Alex heard it, she found my bluff, "Isn't there supposed to be another line?"

I tried to hide my surprise, "No, why?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "I've been at Camp for four whole years. You can't fool me, Malikai, and the last line is always the most grave and scary..."

"Nope."

"There _is_ don't hide it Malikai." Alex smiled, trying to look reassuring.

But to me she looked overly curious... hungry...

I sighed and recited reluctantly,

"_Death unto those who do not keep it._"

Everyone looked at me and then at Alex.

"What?" she said.

As soon as Hana heard those words, she began to dissect the prophecy into meaning.

"Well the first line is that we have to go to the Underworld, obviously to find Castor, right? Why do we need to go to San Fran? What _kind_ of leak?"

Everyone shook their heads, including Alex. Hana moved on to the next line.

"To tie loose ends... maybe it was when Castor was killed."

Stephanie shivered even though it wasn't cold inside and she pulled closer to her chocolate McCafe shake.

"And there's some kind of secret that we have to keep in order for our survival."

That was pretty much the meaning of the whole thing... I think. Prophecies were confusing.

**Hana's POV**

I'm kinda embarrassed about the whole me accusing Alex and Stephanie episode, resulting in Simon having to restrain me. _Woah_. I did the best I could, I mean prophecies were extremely difficult to decipher. The prophecy was bone-chilling, but there was one insight of the prophecy I had left out. I had a good feeling what the leak was. A leak of the most deadly monsters. Undesirable enemies.

**Simon's POV**

Thank god they took a break. I don't think my bladder could've handled that, but couldn't they have tried to go earlier? I felt like I was _dying._ I shook my head.

With our two new quest recruits, the truck seemed cramped and crowded, but it was nice to have more company. We were halfway across Kansas with Alex's crazy driving by the next day. Alex and Stephanie polished off the last of the Slim-Jims and the Pringles, leaving the beef jerky and the sour cream and onion ruffles. Alex wiped her salty fingers off on a brown gas-station napkin. I cleared my voice and asked, "What are we going to do when we reach L.A.? Where's the entrance to the Underworld, and how do we get in there?"

This caused some confused looks from my friends. "How _do _we get to the Underworld?" Stephanie inquired.

Alex looked into the rear view mirror. Up high she saw the two Pegasi flying close together, on one was an asleep Aly, who insisted that she _had_ to try riding one but fell asleep in a minute. And a very bored looking Malikai making sure Aly didn't plunge to her death. Malikai was very eager to volunteer riding the Pegasus, he obviously didn't want to be questioned on the prophecy. Alex was being self-conscious and going a low 70. And yelling at us whenever we told her to floor it. I personally think that Malikai should've driven but he didn't want to talk to us, and if we hit the streets I don't think that his color blindness would help at all.

**MALIKAI'S POV**

After we pulled out of another gas station mostly everyone was asleep but me and Alex. Alex was really pushing it, I was flying a Pegasus, but the car didn't steer itself. The circles under her eyes convinced me to land next to the car.

"Whadya... Whadya d- ... Doin'?" She yawned.

"Get outta the car, take the Pegasus." I said.

"Huh? No... I'm fiiiiiiii- yawn -iiinne..." She said sleepily

" Nuh-uh, get on the Pegasus."

"Bu-but you're colorblind! Come on I'll give you my Pringles if you leave me alone, I swear I'm okay!" She grumbled sleepily.

I swallowed, "Ugh... Pringles... Just get on the Pegasus okay!" I managed to spit out.

"Sheesh, who pissed on your Cheerios?" I glared at her, "Mkay! Mkay! I'm goin'!"

I climbed in the car and got buckled, watched Alex as she lazily climbed on the Pegasus and fell asleep as soon as the Pegasus took off. I put the car into drive and it began to lug its way off the side of the road.

"Well as long as there aren't any street lights I should be fine! Wait... Was it red on top? Or on the bottom? Waaaaiiiiit... Aw screw it we're on the highway from now on anyway." I said talking to myself as I put a bit of pressure on the pedal, going mid 20s now.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard Simon's voice laughing in the back; I jumped so high that my seat belt had to hold me down.

"What the hades man?! Do you not see that I'm driving here?!" I yelled at him.

"Chill dude some people are still sleeping." He said, I could sense the huge grin on his face.

After applying more and more pressure I hit a mid-80s. Simon and I were chit chatting when we saw a gas station ahead. I exited the highway and stopped by the Chevron.

"Want any snacks?" I said to Simon.

"I think we have enough from our last stop." He replied.

Well I want some red bulls be right back watch the truck. Also pretend you're really tall and you're putting gas in the truck!" I shouted as I began walking to the mini food-mart part of the gas station.

"Hello, got any red bulls?" I said as soon as I came in, "Ooh and some of these!" I said as I threw a bunch of strawberry duo ice breakers and red bulls on the counter.

"Will that be all?" said a sleep deprived teen.

"Yes thank you"

"Cash or credit?"

"Credit"

After I bought the drinks and mints I walked out to the car.

"Thanks" I said as I handed the card to Simon and got in the car; closing my eyes for a bit while Simon filled the car with gas.

**Aly's POV**

I woke up groggy in the back of my truck next to Hana. Disoriented, I used by arms and one leg to help me stand up because my right leg was cramping up. Slowly, I shook it out and climbed my way to the front to watch Malikai drive. I asked where we were now, and he replied that we were almost in Arizona now.

I yawned and took one of Malikai's strawberry duo icebreakers. He exited the freeway.

It was so peaceful with the silent truck and the only thing making a sound was the wind blowing against my truck.

_**One hour later...**_

By about now, everyone woke up so we stopped by a Starbucks to unwind and get some drinks. The others got the drinks on the menu while Stephanie and I got the secretmenu items. Alex chuckled and said, "Ha. White girl level up."

Stephanie retorted playfully, "Hashtag livin' with mah homeez."

"Pfft. Refreshers are _so_ in."

"Eww. More like Secret Menu Frappes. Hashtag swagever."

"What?"

"It's whatever. But with swag."

Alex rolled her eyes and we submerged in giggles.

"When you guys are done with your stereotype blonde girl act we have to talk about how to get inside the Underworld," Malikai said, rubbing his forehead. Everybody shrugged, "Okay, let's just get there first."

**Hana's POV**

To Stephanie's credit, she was pretty accurate on the white-girl act. I don't know why, but Aphrodite's cabin has a ton of white girls, or girls who just bleached their hair blonde. This is why I don't like the self-centered girls in my cabin. They're so fake, it's kinda sad.

These thoughts whirled around in my mind as I sat slack-jawed on the floor of Aly's van with boredom.

The radio was playing I think Maps by Maroon 5, one of my favorite bands.

Aly slowly changed lanes to the left. "We're going in carpool and after an hour we're going to take a pit stop. There's got to be a mall around here, I need new clothes, maybe you guys wanna check it out... I mean, if you guys have enough time." I said after looking at my torn up and dirt stained clothes, Mom wouldn't be so proud.

Alex squealed. She was Asian after all. **[NOT RACIST ALL AUTHORS ARE ASIAN, 'cept for a few, and I'm half white half Asian]**

Malikai refused, "The earlier we reach Los Angeles, the better. We can go find Castor faster. Or someone else, I'm still not completely sure about prophecies."

Everyone complained, except for Simon.

"OH MY GODS FINE!" He said, furiously trying to rub the circles out from under his eyes, "It'll be a quick visit though!" Everyone fist-pumped. We began to play a NICE game of truth or dare, when Aly came back here and Malikai took the wheel.

**Malikai's POV**

I would keep taking the wheel because it was the only thing that dulled the pain. Since everyone left me alone, I could have some peace and quiet as the wind blew away their voices. But with silence came the voices, and with the voices came the headaches, and with the headaches come the nightmares. I would constantly drown myself in redbulls in fear of sleeping. I'm sure the redbull's made the headaches worse, but after that one dream, I'm not taking any chances.

_Flashback of a Dream… if that makes any sense_

As soon as I opened my eyes I saw myself in something that would make the Grim Reaper shiver. It was a hallway, so black and dark that it seemed to suck the light in itself. The only thing keeping it 'lit' was the occasional Greek fire torch. Then once I took in the Hallway I felt a hollowish shiver-y-feeling go down and throughout my entire body. I looked down to see nothing, that creeped me out. And I started to test my 'legs' and it worked, I just couldn't see them.

Suddenly I felt something pulling me to the farthest door, I slowly walked to it, when I remembered I'm invisible, I ran to the door, and opened it, inside I saw a boy, seemed about my age, and was casually leaning on a Huge FU- I felt a gust of wind. I turned around to see ANOTHER silhouette, this one felt, yeah Felt. Much more ancient and powerful, he walked to his son who was casually leaning on a… freaking… Scythe! Anyway, the older one turned around and looked at me, but it felt like he was peering into my soul, and could snuff it out as easily as if I were a candle. And _POP_ I woke up.


	14. Chapter 14 - Ew, Cosplay

This used to be our Author note/bios but it was us when we were scrubby so it was really bad and we all decided to delete it. Also this chapter was just in general disgusting so I major league fixed it. So it might be funny with Ch. 13 bad writing, then this, then Ch. 15 again lol.

**Chapter 14**

**Malikai's POV**

I kept driving until I saw an exit off of the highway leading into a large area with chain restaurants and a large Mall. I coasted into a parking spot moderately far from the entrance in the massive parking lot, far enough from prying eyes, and close enough in case of evacuation. Taking out the key, I let my head hit the back of my seat and knocked out cold.

**LINE BREAK**

"OH MY GODS! EEEEEHHH!", was what I woke up to. I jumped forward and hit my elbow on the steering wheel. The loud horn woke everyone that slept through the celebrating Hana in the trunk.

"Son of-" I tried to say.

"KHIONE! Malikai, Khione!" Alex cut me off. I just rubbed my eyes and got outta the car.

I shouldn't have slept, it was the same dreams over and over again, walking around Hades, walking through the dark hallways. I try to avoid the room or anything, but I always see the eyes staring straight at me. That's when I jolt awake, thankfully Hana saved me from a terrible nightmare.

Honestly we looked like a bunch of homeless kids, all dirty and scratched up. Which I guess we kind of were, well at least some of us I didn't know about the others but I had no home to go back to after this quest.

I rushed them out of the truck and towards the mall, looking at the sign to see what shops were inside.

"Gamestop!" Simon shouted seeing the same sign as I did. We both ran in coming to the same conclusion as well.

I caught a glimpse of Steph rolling her eyes, "Boys."

**Alex' POV**

"Hey guys, we will ditch you and leave. Okay? Bye." I said rather quickly looking around the place. They just nodded absentmindedly getting back to whatever they were doing before I even finished.

Hana, Steph, Aly, and I moved on, looking for our own 'Gamestop'.

"Man Steph, I see what you mean about guys." I laughed.

"Oh! Starbucks!" Steph… squealed? Hana and Stephanie ran for it like there was no tomorrow, leaving Aly and I in the dust, Aly just shook her head and we began to stroll over making small talk.

**Line break**

As we left Starbucks drinks in hand, we walked further into the mall only to see Malikai and Simon. Simon was holding a Purple plush turtle pillow pet, how it was purple, I DON'T KNOW. Malikai was holding a box for some game system and a bag full of games.

"Great. Your back. Have fun shopping for toys?" I said sarcastically.

I cut him off before he said anything else. "Okay, nice. Can we go now? I wanna get something clean that I can put on before we get attacked or something." The air was getting weirder but it wasn't Malikai's fault this time.

**Line Break**

**Stephanie's POV**

Aly, Hana, Alex, and I came walking out like supermodels. Hana got me into a black Cali halter with a yellow cardigan to match my necklace.

My leggings were so comfy that I could do anything in it. They also has slits in them to air my thighs. My hair sat past my shoulders neatly. I felt awesome, so I bet I looked awesome. I turn around in my Uggs.

Alex had ripped jeans on and a white shirt that said,"homies ", with a light brown jacket, sleeves rolled. Her hair was down, and wearing a black bracelet that was her sword, with black cargo boots.

"My god you're so cheesy." said a very bored looking Simon on a chair looking at the ceiling. I giggled and Alex glared at him.

That just made him laugh. That man is so cheeky someone needs to put him in his place someday, and hopefully it'll be me.

Hana came out with a shirt, a red sweatshirt that wrote 'Arizona', and black jeans with sneakers.

Aly came out in simple T-shirt simple Jeans with her jacket on her arm.

All of us girls were looking at Malikai expecting him to pay. I mean he was the one with the money.

"What.", he said, clearly confused. Simon just snorted.

"Aren't you going to pay for this?", Alex replied.

Hana looked at me, "Please?"

"Oh, right", he got up lazily and stumbled to the cashier and paid.

"You guys are seriously taking advantage of this, my game system and games cost less than this.",

**LINE BREAK**

With the girls parading around in their new clothes, Home depot was pretty much depressing for me and Simon.


	15. Chapter 15 - What Else do I Have to Do?

**Son of Khione- Chapter 15**

**Stephanie's POV**

"That's stupid. I already know that," Simon drawled looking at the ceiling. Secrets by Mary Lambert was blaring in the background. I rolled my eyes at Simon. Aly was driving us. All the street traffic was pretty heavy. Most of us were playing cards in the back, but a few of us sharing random small facts.

"Well, what else do you know? Not much I guess," I smirked.

"You can have several, up to a dozen dreams."

"SPEED!" we heard someone screaming in the background.

Aly snapped her head to the back of the truck, "WHO WAS THAT?!" Hana sheepishly raised her hand and smiled.

"How about this, it's impossible to see clocks in a dream. If you do that means you're not dreaming."

"Some people can also go back into a dream after they wake up," Malikai said..

"Here's the weird thing. When you wake up, most of the time you just 'died' in your dream," I said. Was it my imagination, or did Malikai cringe when I said that? I dismissed it because it probably had something to do with a video game or something.

Simon stretched out his legs, "Also, if you dream the same thing over and over your subconscious could be trying to tell you something."

Malikai paled again. This time I couldn't ignore it. "What's your problem? You do you keep freaking out?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "You know, no matter how hard you try to pinch your skin on your elbow, it doesn't hurt?" We all tried pinching our elbows.

From the back, Alex snorted, "What the frick are you guys on back there?"

Aly pulled into the a parking lot with some chain fast food places scattered about with a strip mall lining the edge, "Next stop, In-N-Out! " Everyone cheered, immediately discussing what they would order.

**Malikai's POV**

We were all psyched in the drive through for In-N-Out, I was just happy everyone dropped the conversation on demigod dreams. I really didn't want to talk about my recent ones, then again who doesn't? Oh but everyone LOVES hearing about other people's. What a bunch of hypocrites.

"_Okay, Malikai, cool it down there, you're just being pissy now"_ I thought to myself, I sighed out loud, I was right (that sounds funny) I just need to let it go, it's just a dream after all even if it is some big bad guy I shouldn't let that hurt me now. I looked back at my hand, a 7 of clubs, and a jack of diamonds, and back at the river, 2 of clubs, Queen of clubs, and a 4 of clubs. I decided to raise 10 pringles, Simon eyed me and then called while everyone else folded. The next card was a 10 of hearts, I raised another 10, Simon went all in. He had more than me so I went all in too. The last card was Ace of clubs and I had won by a flush of clubs, all Simon had was a pair of queens.

Everyone laughed and joked around, Simon quickly ate one of my Pringles, "Hey! You owe me 10 grand!" I said in an indignified voice. This just caused more laughter and I soon joined in. After the meal we hit the road again and one by one people were hitting the hay. It wasn't too long before I joined in.

_Malikai's POV- Dream_ _-_

I got up off of the rocky ground, I could hear distant deep laughter.

"Oh would you just stop shitting me!" I yelled at the laughter. My eyes adjusted, and all I saw was rock, and fire… and I think lava. Possibly the worst situation for a son of Khione, they're obviously trying to kill me, _I WONDER WHY?_

Too many people hate me, stupid quests, stupid Lycaon, stupid everything. I slammed my fist into the cave wall. Some black rocks rained down on my head. I just shook my head and walked to the entrance of the cave, I was getting dangerously close to the lava, I made it snow in my jacket, don't worry people, this is a regular practice. (How do you think i wear that big*** AC hoodie all the time without melting?).

I was straying back a bit from the heat when a geyser shot flames up at me, instinctively my pods came to the rescue in wing form to block the flame. I decided to keep them out after the first incident, I walked further and further. I passed most of the lava and was on a rocky field, with ashes falling from the sky, but i was breathing in snow soooo… yeah. I saw a cliff ahead of me, and many minutes later I caught up to it, I saw something move at the top of it.

"What else do I have to do?" I shrugged and began climbing.

**A/N ugh another updated chapter, I can't believe our old chapters were so disgusting, we were such bad writers then. Well this'll probably get updated by a future me saying this was disgusting lol.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Hunters

**Chapter 16 - Son of Khione**

**Malikai's POV**

Climbing was bad… and boring. I cut my hand on so many rocks that by now my hands were bleeding through my gloves. Strange how my injured arm didn't hurt. After a couple more painful minutes, I launched myself onto the ledge of the cliff and lay there, attempting to catch my breath. Strange.

No one was here. A few moments later, I was on my feet again. Taking a moment to examine my hands, I made my way cautiously toward the long and creaky wooden bridge.

"Going somewhere, demigod?" a greasy voice drawled out. The voice laughed deeply. I turned around and my heart stopped.

**Alex's POV**

I was one of the first people to wake up. I climbed to the head of the truck and pushed myself into shotgun.

"Aly, you doing alright?", I questioned.

Her eyes were bloodshot from fatigue, but she nodded.

"Hey, I'll take the wheel for half an hour, okay?" She nodded and we traded places at the next red light.

I turned into a highway and I was about to change lanes when an unfamiliar black car sped past me and switched our lane and stopped completely. We swerved to the right, and Aly's truck scratched another car.

I gasped and instinctively raised my arms to protect my head. We turned around and slid halfway into another lane. The black car vanished. Quickly, I turned the car the right way and began to search in vain for it.

"_Where the hell was that car?" _I thought to myself. After nearly twenty minutes of driving aimlessly, I gave up.

Taking a sip of some Fruit Punch Gatorade, I noticed movement in the back of the truck. I glanced in the back mirror and Stephanie was awake. She shakily stood up from the shaking truck floor and came to the back of my seat. She rested her head on the back of my chair.

"Did you get any sleep?" She asked, her dark eye bags standing out even more by the second.

"Lots but I still feel exhausted."

"Me too, but poor Aly, huh?" Stephanie pointed to a sleeping Aly in shotgun seat.

I glanced up in the rear mirror and nodded. Stephanie leaned forward and turned on the radio and it played "Riptide" softly.

"Have you noticed how quiet Malikai is nowadays?" I asked, glancing at him through the mirror. Stephanie twitched and looked towards Aly, away from me.

"No, is he?", she countered.

I glanced at her skeptically, "Yeah he is. Do you know why?" I observed her facial features when we got stuck in some traffic.

She seemed very interested in her Nike shoes, "I don't know... He is pretty moody."

I frowned. She didn't seem like she was being whole with me.

She opened a bag of cookies: case closed.

"Want one?" she raised the container of chocolate chip cookies to my lap.

I plucked one up, "Thanks."

I stared at her again and saw that she was staring wistfully out the window.

"_What was she hiding?"_ I thought.

I looked back onto the crowded highway contemplating whatever was going on, exiting the highway. I realized she completely avoided my question.

**LINE BREAK**

Everyone was still snoring up a storm, so Stephanie plucked up Malikai's credit card and filled up the gas at Chevron while I cleaned out the truck and reloaded the trunk with fresh energy drinks and more cookies, and re-entered the Mini-Mart, again.

**Stephanie's POV**

"Oh! Well I see that Artemis put thee in charge, Phoebe," a smooth feminine voice said sarcastically, getting louder by the second. I turned around and I saw a girl with a silver crown talking heatedly with a red-haired girl, followed by a posse of girls carrying bows. Certainly, they weren't mortals.

The silver crowned one tossed her ponytail and turned away from the red haired one, named Phoebe, who kept trying to speak. I turned around and continued filling the gas into Aly's truck, until I accidentally brushed against my bow and it expanded into the full gold form.

The girls glanced at me with slack-jaw. I coughed and tapped my wrist so my golden bow would slink back into its compact form. They took a double take and the crowned one with the accent smoothly strutted over. There was a deep vibe about her that made me want to listen to her, and she seemed older. Her eyes were aged with wisdom and sadness as opposed to her youthful appearance.

The girls all had silvery clothing, and strangely, no boys were with them. They were all beautiful and enchanting in a strange yet magical and powerful way, as if they were humanlike and beautiful moon aliens.

The one with the silver ringlet stepped forward, her piercing cold eyes studying me before saying something I never expected to hear.

**Hana's POV**

Groggy, I slowly slid into distorted consciousness, as voices outside echoed around the interior of Aly's worn truck. The ceiling came into focus and I rolled over. Crawling in semi-darkness, my eyes adjusted and I found my way to the front of the truck, using the headrest to haul myself up. My eyes registered two girls in their teenage years. I gasped realizing who those people were, and why they were here.

They were the ancient group of hunters under Goddess Artemis's lead, and they were hoping to incorporate Stephanie into their clan, but that would mean the loss of a valuable member. According to the prophecy, our quest would never be finished, not if we lost a comrade. The journey might remain unresolved. I have to act.


	17. Chapter 17 - GSXR Acquired

Chapter 17

A/N Malikai: haha fuckers you thought it was dead but it's not, take that.

I REVIVIED IT MAN -STEPHANIE

A/N from the best fanfic writer in the world! 33 Stephanie (Okay I'm cheesing up my personality, but please have a taste of Malikai's hyper personality because it's just so attractive.)

"IT'S A STORY ABOUT DEMIGODS AND GIANT PURPLE TURLTES ITS NOTS SUPSEPOIJ{sDOJEFCPIOJEI TO BE NORMAL"

Malikai: In my defense I had drank a lot of strawberry milk and lots of candy. I was still on my sugar high. Also since it's been a while I ditching the hoodie because I was a super huge fanboy then and it's embarrassing. And it's a truck not a van people keep getting mixed up. And Zoe's not gonna have an accent because we're lazy deal with it.

**Hana's POV**

Half blind with the beaming sunshine in my eyes, I stumbled out of the van gracefully, tangling up my own two legs.

Almost immediately the Hunters spotted me, their eyes narrowed.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Another daughter of the _Love_ Goddess," the leader with the silver circlet said, examining me with a scowl that made me internally cringe.

Titters shot through the band of aloof girls. My face soured.

I then glanced sideways at Stephanie, who looked conflicted and confused.

"W-what's going on? I..." her brown brow furrowed, "I can't be recruited for the time being. I'm sorry, um..."

"Zoe, my names Zoe," Zoe stuck out her hand. Her silver bracelet shook as she firmly shook Stephanie's hand. Stephanie's golden ponytail bounced twice with the movement of her head.

Zoe shot a glance at me, "Hello, daughter of Aphrodite."

"My _name_ is Hana. Thanks for asking," I shot back.

We glared at each other until Zoe turned away and stared at her band of girls. Her hair bounced of her back as she walked away from me, and then stopped. "I'll be back to get Stephanie to join the Hunters. She's going to love it here."

She continued walking until she and her band of girls were out of view.

"Well that settles it," I pulled my lengthy brown hair into a ponytail and removed the elastic from my wrist, tying it into my smooth hair.

I pulled open the door to the van, "You coming, Steph?" I reached out my arm.

She looked at me like it was her first time seeing me.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

**Alex's POV**

I yawned hugely as I exited the mini-mart with junk food and energy drinks in my arms.

But I was determined to paste on a nonchalant look on my face when I see Hana and Steph.

I've seen that kind of demeaning and determined gaze on Zoe before, and I know it's not going to turn out well.

**Malikai's POV**

I whipped my head around. Where there was nothing only a couple seconds ago, I saw a huge black shadow and the same eyes again. But as he started asking towards me I heard a rustle to the right and we both looked and saw rocks tumbling down the cliff and a shadow running away. I looked back at the shadow and he was still trying to find out who was spying on us.

I didn't waste a second I flew back (not even joking half jump half the wings) off the cliff and started my free fall, using my wings to glide right into the lava. I hoped my hunch worked.

**Simon's POV**

Everybody woke up to a yell. We were on the road and despite us being in a moving all jumped up with weapons out. Malikai was the only one still sleeping he was rolling over and moving and mumbling with a pained look on his face. Then all of a sudden his wings came out of nowhere and he had his gun and his sword out, the sharp tips of his "feathers" at everyone's throat. He was heaving and retracted his wings as soon as he found out what he did.

As soon as we pulled over he jumped off of the truck and ran into the woods, with silver tagging along. Funny no one noticed Silver was there the whole time. He had one of our slim Jims in his mouth though.

"Malikai! Come back!" I shouted at him, but he didn't look back.

**Malikai's POV**

I ran into the woods, the only place I knew was true, Silver was tagging along with a slim Jim or two hanging out of his mouth. Hm, that's where they all went. I made it to a cliff so then I grabbed Silver and began gliding towards the brightest lights which happened to be a small town. I landed behind a McDonald's then walked in to eat. Silver stayed in the back inside the dumpster where all the food is thrown out after it isn't eaten past the time limit, which happens at all fast food restaurants by the way.

After eating I went outside and I saw a douche being douche-y to the cashier, but the cashier didn't care anyways and nothing violent. So no harm done anyways, but I saw he owned a motorcycle because he was wearing a helmet and a motorcycle jacket. I checked out front and there it was, the Gsxr had beautiful matte black, with neon green edges. It was beautiful I was practically watering at the mouth. The douche seemed stupid so I checked the ignition. Sure enough he left the keys, probably for a quick restroom stop.

I whistled for Silver and I put him in the cargo container on the beach, with the lid opened so he can stick his head out. I started it and revved it listening to it hum. I took my jacket off because it was bright white with bright red and I didn't want to be noticed right now.

"Too bad, it was expensive" I thought as I rolled away, only to stop and sigh.

**Stephanie's POV**

After we recovered from the incident we kept driving it was really quiet all just looked down at the floor.

"There's a McDonald's up ahead lets go stop by there." Alex said from her spot in the driver's seat. We pulled in and right in front of us we saw a weary looking Malikai on a bike he probably stole.

"Hey see that parking lot over there, grab to go and meet me over there." He said to Alex who had rolled down the window. Before accelerating into said parking lot.

"Good then we can get some answers." Hana said with a huff. With Alex ordering our food in the drive through.

"Did you see his face? No one mention anything about what happened or he's probably gonna leave again. He's not ready to be questioned just yet." I said, opening my bag, my stomach growling at the smell of actual food, well in comparison to Slim Jims this is actual food.

**The end… for now, hehehehehe-MUAHAHAHAHAAhahahaha…. sorry -Malikai because I'm awesome**

**A/N **Hey guys it's Stephanie! How did we do after months of hiatus? Well, I kinda wrote this all on my own because I am a lost cause, but hopefully we improved a bit. My friends are helping me clean up, and I hope we didn't disappoint!

Oh, and the vehicle is a truck, not a van, sorry guys :)

A/N Malikai: A Gsxr is a sport motorcycle, like Kawasaki, or more commonly known Ducati. The one I have is just a medium one, not to bad not extravagant so it doesn't stand out it's like above average but not a Ducati.

**SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT A/N Malikai****:** We're moving to Wattpad! yaaay! Yeah no one cares, but everyone make a wattpad. I used to despise it because I was loyal to Fanfiction but c'mon, on fanfiction no one's loyal to their story (including us) they don't have a mobile app, the website looks like shit. Come on guys, ANYWAYS it'll be under my account { BlueFoxx012 } Yes double X because someone took my original one, wtf Bluefox012. And it'll have a different picture probably because this one's boring… maybe the same one I'm not sure. But it'll be the same pretty much just continued on wattpad.

P.S. SORRY FOR THE BINGE UPDATE I MADE 17 OUT OF NOWHERE AND THEN JUST REALIZED THAT WE HADN'T POSTED 15 OR 16.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Lightning Thief Part 1

**Chapter 18 - The Lightning Thief Part 1**

**Sorry guys this is a really long one. BUT It's the end of the first book! So that means after Part 2 We get a new prophecy and meet new characters, yay! Get your reading glasses on guys this one's a doozy -Malikai**

**P.S. We (I) want to mention all of the faithful fans that transferred from FanFiction just because of us. You receive the award of loyalty, which gets you a recommendation at the end of a chapter, which means mentions of your name and/or a story you need more fans for!**

**P.P.S Sorry for holding you guys from the story, the picture above is a drawing of the cave battle (you'll get to later) which some authors found the layout confusing with words only *cough* ****[DELETED]** ***cough*, so I had to draw it out in Google Drive's drawing. **

**P.P.P.S The author that didn't understand didn't want to be named so i did the classic military classified black tape over it… okay sorry READ MY CHILDREN**

**Malikai's POV**

After my group had finished eating the fast food junk (accompanied with laughing and imitations of drunk celebrities) we basically talked about the plan on moving forward and more of the prophecy. We decided that there was no more time to waste and we sped to LA as fast as we could, probably breaking a lot of laws in the process. Meanwhile taking a minimal amount of breaks along the highways for ice-cold Slurpees and greasy SlimJims, more than I wanted but we were still half human.

On the way there I had found a Surplus store (Army/Government 'retired' supplies) and found some clear real earpieces, that actually worked. So after I had gotten a black motorcycle helmet, I wore the earpiece underneath. I would have constant communication with the person driving the truck behind me.

I coughed into the earpiece, testing its mic.

"Not so loud! Not so loud!" squealed an angry Stephanie on the other side of the device. I could practically see her shaking her head violently and her waving her arms instead of actually _driving._

"Alright alright, it has volume for a reason." I replied, exasperated. I could hear Silver bark in the background, probably wondering where all the voices were coming from.

We were probably 20mph faster than the speed limit. I saw an LA sign up ahead and signaled Steph with my fist behind me, then a two finger signal then a fist again.

"Alright 20 miles, you can just talk to me you know," said a weary Stephanie.

"Stephanie, CHP **(California Highway Patrol btw)** up ahead sit up straight with the books I gave you." I warned her. She just sighed, upset having to sit on books to look older. She wiggled in the uncomfortable seat.

We slowed down but still easily passed them without a hitch, "Calm down you look really tense." I told her.

"How do you know you didn't even turn around?!" She asked with her light brown eyes switching between the road and the speedometer.

"Magic…" I replied in a 'mystical' voice. I could hear her sigh of annoyance on the other end.

**Still Malikai's POV because I'm amazing**

We finally arrived in LA, I was coasting near a bunch of girl shops and I could hear all of the girls squealing on the other end accompanied with some yelling and Simon's angry outbursts about noise, even Silver whimpered.

"Uuugh fine, pick ONE store to stop at." Then they all started arguing, "PICK ONE RIGHT NOW OR WE ARE STOPPING AT ROSS!" Everyone grew quiet.

15 seconds later, "Forever 21" came through, with a sigh we pulled up to it. People were staring at me, whether it was my amazing beauty or my ability to ride a GSXR at such a young age, I accepted both. I latched the helmet to the back of the motorcycle and got off the side.

"Can you STOP SQUEALING!" I heard an upset Simon shout from 2 parking spaces over, I shared mine with another GSXR and a Cruiser. We walked up into Forever 21.

With Silver at my heel I pulled out the map and had some difficulty trying to figure out where the entrance probably was, "Je ne peux pas lire cette merde!" **(I can't read this crap!)** I shouted in the middle of the store. The girls didn't even notice but a bored looking Simon looked at me strangely.

"You speak French?" He asked confused.

Before I could answer a tan, Native American girl with brown hair, kaleidoscope eyes about our age, and looked better then all of the aphrodite cabin combined, came up to me, "Êtes-vous un étranger? As-tu besoin d'aide?" **(Are you a foreigner? Do you need help?)**.

"No sorry, I just speak french, I'm just dyslexic I'm having trouble reading these words. Do you mind reading them to me?" I asked gesturing to some of the street names.

She laughed, "That's funny, so am I!", What was that I said about Aphrodite?

"Are you by any chance diagnosed with ADHD?" I asked with a concerned look on my face.

"Yes…" She said kinda getting weirded out but curious at the same time.

"Single parent?" I asked again getting more concerned.

"...Yes…." She said getting really creeped out, great this is all I need: another Demigod. Well I've talked to her so now I've endangered her.

"We need to talk." I said using the earpiece to call the girls back. They came back with sad looks on their faces as they didn't get to buy anything yet, but then stood up straight when they saw the look of urgency on my face.

"She's like us, I need you to explain it to her, and contact the father. He probably saw this coming." I said nodding solemnly. I walked outside and stayed far enough behind them to make it look like we were separate groups. With Silver and Simon doing the same. I was doing constant sweeps of the area looking for monsters, then I saw something out of place, it was a man, a very tall man, which probably wasn't a man as he got closer and closer.

"NO TIME, GET TO THE CAR NOW!" I shouted pulling out my sword.

He picked up a boulder, where he got it, I'm not sure. You watch movies and you see the protagonist dodge every bullet get out unscathed… well I'm not one of them. I got hit by the boulder, square in the chest, and the pain spread like fire. By the time I got off of the ground I had probably broken a rib or two and felt like I was hit by the car. The giant had gained lots of ground though, he was holding a light post like a club.

"You want to dance," I asked him, "Let's dance!". I ran forward, using a bench to boost myself up. I didn't get nearly as high as I wanted to, but it did the trick. He swung at me but it was too low, anticipating the swing I got ready for a strike to his unprotected abdomen. My sword was inside of him to the hilt.

He staggered a bit, then fell down, I smiled thinking my job was done. But to the side I heard pained breathing and saw the mortal who was hit by a piece of concrete from the fight. I got to her and found out what was wrong. She had some internal bleeding and her lung had collapsed, and every breath she took was one step closer to the destruction of her lungs, and hence herself. I rummaged through my belt until I got what I needed, a large silver knife.

I winced, "This is gonna hurt." I stabbed her through the ribs, straight into the lungs, moving the knife a little to the side I let some air in and heard her breathing return to normal, with her reinflated lung I took her phone and called 911, requested paramedics and left her phone with her. Before running to rejoin the others.

When I got there I saw the truck start pulling out and Simon rolling the motorcycle over to me.

"Hey, thanks. I feel like shit right now though I don't think I can ride for too long." I grimaced with a hand to my ribs.

The girl looked at me," Like shit? You're bleeding!" She said, with a wide eyed look on her face. The girls looked grim though, she's probably still in shock from the monster attack.

"I have a place... Let's head there," she said quietly.

"Give the earpiece to her Steph, and you give me instructions." I said pulling my helmet and motorcycle jacket on.

"Turn left here." She said shakily.

"Hey, you're gonna be fine, what's your name?" I said trying to reassure her.

"Piper… McLean" She said, the last name reluctantly.

I knew who that was, "That's a cool name Piper, so you don't get to spend much time with your dad huh?".

"N-no" She replied calming down a bit.

"I understand, my dad died when I was young, and my mom isn't around like yours either. Honestly I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing." She laughed a little bit, all she needed was to talk to someone right now.

"Recalculating." I said in a robot voice.

She laughed even harder at that, "Oh, right. Go straight and turn right at the second stop sign." We were pulling into the rich neighborhoods.

"That one right there!", I looked back and saw her pointing at a huge mansion with a koi pond and everything. We pulled over, and I 'gracefully' fell off of my GSXR. I managed to take off my helmet and shrug off the jacket, whilst on the floor. Simon came and helped me up. Steph put the stuff on the motorcycle while Piper opened the door and Hana began checking the damage on my chest. Silver ran out of the truck wagging his tail, obviously unknowing of the current drama.

"You broke three ribs, and have a huge gash right here and just bruised all over," she said while simultaneously wincing, as if it was too much to look at. Her expression twisted as she examined my wound.

"I knew it, just get me some ambrosia and nectar alright, I hurt like hell," I said sitting on Piper's couch, probably cost more then the truck and the motorcycle combined. If the blood stains it I'll pay for a new one.

"You have a lot of shrapnel in your chest where'd you get all that?!" I had no idea I thought I was hit by a boulder not a Frag.

I looked around everyone had a worried look on their face and Aly and Piper went looking for a first aid kit, "Fuck this hurts, I need tweezers and scissors, stat!" I said as I pulled off my shirt examining it even more. Everyone grew even quieter, I looked up to see everyone gawking at the scars that riddled my abdomen and back.

"You poor thing." Piper said when she got back with the kit.

I started rummaging through the kit and half glared at her, "Before my dad died he was a drunk alright?" looking at the rest I said, "Take a picture it'll last longer." Everyone immediately looked away ashamed. Hana however was the only one not surprised because she was the one who fixed me up last time.

I didn't know if she knew how to remove shrapnel so I gave her the alcohol, "Pour a little of this into the wound when I say it's clear of shrapnel. Got it?" She responded with a solemn nod. I put my T-shirt into my mouth to bite on, with the tiny scissors I dug into my flesh and with the tweezers I took out chunks of rock, metal, concrete. Biting down hard every time Hana poured some rubbing alcohol. When it was over I took the T-shirt out of my mouth and grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around my body, I could feel the wounds closing up and my ribs cleaning as I downed some nectar, It tasted like Mountain Dew. I then grabbed a square of Ambrosia and that tasted like the best pizza on the planet, mmm… stuffed crust…

When I was done I started feeling better everyone was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to die or something, "Can we order a pizza?" was all I said, and that got them laughing and made them look a lot more relieved. Silver licked the palm of my hand.

A while later I was sitting up with the help of the others and eating stuffed crust pizza, I got extra everything with my credit card. And while I was at it, I went on Amazon with Piper's Laptop and ordered a laptop, night vision goggles, better earpieces with better range, enough for everybody with 2 extra, some body armor to wear under clothes, like bullet proof vests, and some tactical gloves for everyone.

"Anything other ideas guys?" I asked looking around.

After Simon swallowed he shouted, "A quadcopter with a camera! Aaannnd..." he said trying to think of anything we could get, because we had unlimited money, same day shipping available, and an address. That wasn't gonna last forever, "A huge tent, the one with like 8 individual rooms, magnesium, and-"

He started listing but was interrupted by Alex, "A GPS, a backpack, duct tape, pliers, snake cameras, high powered flashlights, rappelling gear, flares, Smoke grenades, and a partridge in a pear tree."

I whistled, "Thanks I didn't even think of that."

All the girls except Alex nodded in unison. "Clothes," Aly said, "We need clothes. I will not walk around this stinky person who has not had a shower in six days."

Alex thought some more, "I want cargo pants, a new sweatshirt, and combat boots."

Simon cracked a wicked smile, "That's because we have..."

They ended up picking their own clothes after some arguing and squealing.

I also added combat boots, a GoPro, a tracking device, a Tactical dog vest, a portable hotspot that automatically charged my card for data, and two ghillie suits to my list, along with 3 huge duffel bags to carry all of these.

Man, unlimited credit card + Pizza Hut + Amazon = Happiness

"Hey mom, ya know I really don't like you, and for some reason you still like me. Honestly if I had a kid like me I'd just give up hope on the brat but you still seem to have held onto me. I don't understand why, and full honestly I'm gonna try and take advantage of that kindness to ask you for directions to the place we have to go." I said all of us gearing up for the mission, I love same-day shipping.

All of the sudden I felt a tugging in my gut pointing me northeast of here, "That's one way, thanks mom" I said, slightly forgiving her in my mind. But it still kinda hurt, that gut thing. I could picture her fist pumping as she was one step closer to my heart. It was a 5 mile walk though. Uphill. On a rocky terrain filled with poisonous animals and hot sun.

"Alright here's the plan, We're all wearing black correct?" Everyone nodded, checking their tactical gear and their weapons. I had them tie black cloth to the bottom of their boots to silence their footsteps a little. "We're all wearing the rappelling gear?" Another set of nods, "Alex has the rope?" She nodded, "Simon has the Night Vision?" He nodded, "We all have two flares and one smoke?" nods all around, "We have our gloves?" **(I'm not gonna keep repeating myself you know what they're doing)** "Turn your Walkies on" 6 beeps responded, "Everyone has their flashlights?"**,** "Everyone has a snake cam?"**,** "GPSs?"**, **"Remember I have the backpack with the pliers, the rest of the flares and smokes, the first aid kit, the laptop, and quadcopter."

I grinned, "Let's go" I started whistling the Mission Impossible theme over comms as I put my helmet on, and Simon put the duffel bags in the back of the truck. Silver jumped on the back of my motorcycle, he had a black doggy vest with a GoPro and a GPS tracking device along with an earpiece in his ear. It all connected to my laptop so I could use my headset to tell him what to do and see and hear what he did.

As I revved the bike I looked at Aly who was driving, she was supposed to wait outside the entrance and guard the stuff. She wasn't too eager to exactly walk into hell. I just drove where my gut told me, literally. We finally made to a stop and loaded up on gas, again, just in case.

Someone, I think it was Stephanie who said, "I'm so fucking tired of seeing the SAME BLUE AND RED CHEVRON SIGN." And of course, this was the person who told me to be quiet earlier.

I was leading and of course I look like the motorcycle guys from the new mission impossible and the truck behind me looks like a bunch of special operatives about to bust a terrorist hideout, so we got a few stares. To say I was concerned was a whole other thing. I went through the city like crazy, but having a straight direction there didn't help because I would try to zigzag my way there but then would hit dead ends. So I just went straight forward until it was perfectly to my right then went that way.

Until I hit a depressed looking strip mall with lots of run down stores and a Walgreens.

"Valencia Boulevard." I whispered.

I told them to park in front of the Walgreens, then I continued going down the street, noticing how I was still being tugged at the strip mall. I went half a mile in the other direction and the same thing. I walked into the Walgreens but I was still being pulled to the right.

I looked at the place next door and saw that it was some weird old ghetto studio called, DOA Recording Studios.

"Hm, Dead On Arrival." I said out loud, I watch too much NCIS… well it is the entrance to hell though.

I mentioned it to the people waiting in the car. We walked in slowly and we were a sight to behold. We were all wearing black tactical clothing, half of us wearing black hats as well. Each with an earpiece in one ear and some of us with backpacks, the others with large duffel bags. Honestly someone could have mistaken us for a Special Op gone wrong.

But all the other people inside looked like they just saw a ghost… or was a ghosts. How I knew? I could see a vase with a dead flower in it behind that guy, that's what told me so. The guy at the front was probably the guy who took them downstairs.

I looked around until I saw someone that wasn't transparent, "Perce?" I said clearly confused. He turned around equally confused but with his sword out pointed straight at me. I beat him to it though with mine at his throat, as mine was 5-6 in longer than his.

"Malikai? What're you doing here?" He asked.

"The quest remember, just stand separate from us so he doesn't get suspicious okay?" I said taking a step back. He eyed me funny but did as told.

I heard him talking to the dude and I heard bits and pieces like "...We died in a bathtub… a big bathtub…" I tried my hardest not to laugh. And a while later they were finally led inside. I looked at my team behind me. They all looked very determined, oh it's no biggie just hell. Piper looked like she was holding it together but on the inside she looked like a mess. She got dragged into this world so fast, and not taken to CHB, but dragged into a mission, because no one could afford to escort her to camp.

"Hey guys, you all ready?" They all nodded, I tried to lighten the mood,"We need a team name, like the Super Incredible Demigods, or SID for short." They laughed a little easing up a bit, "Okay in all seriousness, Simon pick your favorite letter."

"D." He said without trying to laugh, failing miserably so.

"Delta it is, We are Delta team and I'm going to split you guys into two parts, Red and Blue." I said.

"Who will be Blue Leader? Any nominees?" They all looked at me.

"You're the leader Malikai." Steph said matter of factly.

"Any opposition for Blue Leader? Going once.. twice… SOLD To the amazing boy in front." I said in an auctioneer's voice.

"Red leader?" Steph raised her hand.

"I recommend Alex for the position, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her idea to join," she said a bit shyly. Alex ended up winning the position, feeling proud but being modest anyways.

"Good job, now we've got company." I said turning to the man in the suit, walking up to him I pulled out a gun and pointed it at his face, "I don't feel like taking any shit from anyone right now, we want in now."

He started laughing, I joined him, "Hahahaha You think this is a normal gun huh?" I asked him, I quickly pulled out the mag and inspected the bullets, "Looks like celestial bronze to me, what do you think?" I put it closer to his face. With a bullet still in the chamber and pointed it at his leg and shot, slamming the mag back in, in the process.

"Is it still funny?" He staggered a bit with a growing golden puddle on the ground, "I have more than one mag. Hurts like a bitch doesn't it." He slowly backed away and opened the elevator I stepped behind Charon with the gun to his head and then the ghosts trying to get in, then his head, back and forth like that until the door closed.

**Oh hey steh where the fuck you been. anyways just read everything till you're caught up. delete this when you read it. CRINGING**

"Nice earpiece by the way." I motioned to the earpiece he had identical to ours.

When we made it to the other side my gut was still pulling me. They followed me to a cliff, it looked climbable...ish. But the part that REALLY freaked me out was that this was the same cliff from the dream. Good news, I knew how to climb this bad boy. Bad news, I knew what was at the top.

"Alex, rope. You guys get geared up and ready to rappel up." I grabbed the rope from Alex , hooked it onto my belt, and began climbing the same way as before. Using my wings to shield myself from occasional fire, and boost myself when the distance is too far to reach.

I radioed down to them, "You guys ready?" Alex nodded. I climbed the last 20 ft and checked out the area with my sword and gun, out. I found a sturdy looking rock which happened to be the exact one that the spy was hiding behind before. I checked behind it and sure enough his escape was still there. Rocks strewn here and there and tracks running through the dust, it was weird there was like no wind here at all.

After I secured the rope I signaled them and they latched on to the rope and started pulling up walking on the side of the cliff. Simon was last he attached the duffels and himself and I pulled him up.

"Ever heard of a Gym?" I said to Simon as he finally got up here. I looked to where the eyes had been before and noticed it was a cave.

I signaled Alex to come up to me, "I need you to take Red and search the right side of the cave and I'll take Blue and search the left, you know how to clear a room right?" She nodded, "Be careful." I told her and we went in with flashlights on searching everything.

"Looks like an abandoned camp." Piper said picking through the mess, a sleeping bag here, a put out campfire there, a knocked down tent here.

"You think?" I bit back, but in a softer tone I said, "Looks like they left in a hurry too. Search every tent, pack, and sleeping bag."

"You got it boss." She said with a smile. Everyone likes NCIS.

After we searched the area we found a letter unopened, Piper found it in the biggest tent, on a small desk, along with pens and paper. Hana found a knife in the same big tent it was hidden underneath a desk.

"This tent looks more like an office then a place to sleep." I said gesturing to the desk where the bed was supposed to be.

"Red team this is Blue do you copy? Over." I said quickly over the radio

"This is Blue I read." Alex responded

"The area's clear we found some things, the place's clear, you?" I asked looking through the tent one last time.

"We found an ice chest filled with meat, like RAW meat. The kind you see hanging from giant hooks in horror movies." She said.

Both teams met in the middle, I still felt my gut tugging at something. I started creeping forward to the back of the cave, everyone looked at me expectantly. I made a fist, then drew a circle in the air and pointed at the entrance. They made strategic defensive positions around the entrance of the cave.

As I got closer to the wall, something told me to touch it, and boy was that a stupid idea.

**Alex's POV**

After Malikai signaled to us we took positions I directed them to move into positions behind barrels, and on the sides of the entrance. Everyone was tense and ready for anything, to jump into action any second.

We heard some growls getting closer slowly, " What is that?" Steph whispered.

"I dunno." I whispered back. Simon was staring into the darkness pulling down his night vision goggles.

Simon whispered over comms, " Two Hellhounds!". Everyone's flashlights went on at once, they were strapped to our chest so wherever we faced it . When Malikai said high powered, he meant high powered.

"Okay, a target." I said making sure my dagger and sword was at the ready.

Steph immediately pulled out an arrow pulling the string back firing at the larger hellhound. Just as she shot, "OOMPH."

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled. Suddenly, Simon jumped and pushed her out of the way. I ran in front of them, trying to get his attention.

"Right here, you little shit.", it stood up a bit taller, "Okay, big shit."

"No profanity!" Simon exclaimed, indignantly.

"Seriously? This literally is NOT the time for this right now, kid," Stephanie said, sounding like she rolled her eyes.

**^That was my idea I am amazing aren't I -Malikai **

**Uh huh, sure .. you're amazing.. *rolls eyes* ~Erika (See what we ghosts writers go through for you! jkjkjk we love you loyal fans. 3) **

**Guys I'm the one who said no profanity guys omg characterization -Steph **

I aimed my knife at it's eye and threw it, it had no effect but it distracted him. I then charged it head on, I feigned right, then swung to its left grabbing its neck and using my momentum to swing onto it's back. **(A/N have you ever seen Lord of the Rings? Think Legolas swinging onto the horse -Malikai)**

I looked around to check on the others, Hana got hit by some shrapnel and was bleeding but still in the fight, everyone else had cuts and scrapes. The Hellhound was swinging it's head back and forth trying to shake me off, I dug the dagger into his side for leverage.

Then when he stopped I stabbed the beast right in the eye, and grabbing my knife, plunging it deep into his skull.

I fell to the ground and landed in a huge pile of golden dust, dusting off my knees I looked up,"One down, one to go."

I got up and staggered to my team, tiredly fighting off the other monster.

Steph was shooting arrows like a mad woman, she's gonna regret that later, her entire right arm's gonna be _super_ sore. She caught my eye and rolled her eyes, grinning at me, as if she could hear my thoughts.

Finally one hit it in the eye, it exploded into a cloud of golden dust, "That's what they do? Kinda underwhelming if you ask me." She said expecting a bloody mess…. haha a bloody mess.

**(^That was me too -Malikai 5000 words so far and I wrote 4800 of them seriously guys ur nut hulping. jk they proofread cuz if i didn't have them it would be unreadable.)**

**( we write too guys. Thank you loyal readers ~Erika {speaking for others too}|) (without us, you wouldn't be able to understand anything lmao.) Too much A/N guys :/ -Steph **

"Where'd he go?" Piper said turning and looking at the spot that Malikai stood before, to see a whimpering Silver scratching at the wall.

**Malikai's POV**

I was in pitch black, "Guys, do you read? Over." I spoke through my comms. Nothing but static.

"Great" I said aloud this time.

"Very much so, Malikai." The voice came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. I pulled out my gun and turned on my flashlight only to discover it was broken from rock climbing. What I wouldn't give for those Night Vision goggles right now.

"Who is it?" I shouted back, to hear my voice bounce off the walls. I took my flare off of my vest and lit it. I could see a total of 5 feet in front of me, just dark eerie hallway, what joy.

"You keep flares on you?" He asked me intrigued.

"I don't trust flashlights." I replied

"I see." He said after I threw the flare as far as I could, already having walked 20 feet down the hallway.

"Is this hallway super long?" I asked

"Yeah sorry about that." He said apologetically. I had a mission to finish I didn't have time for games, I began sprinting forward kicking the flare as hard as I could every time I reached it.

"STOP! Unless you want to faceplant of course" He mocked. I complied because I was two inches from hitting my face on a birch door, looking down I saw the flare. I took out a smoke grenade and then jammed the opening under the door and pulled the pin.

The room began filling with smoke and I heard a frustrated, "Seriously?". Once it was out, I quietly cracked the door open and threw in one more, then the flare. I had my gun out and kicked the door open the rest of the way. The room wasn't too big, but I couldn't see anything, especially with the smoke. But I didn't know if he had night vision or a light, I didn't take my chances. He can see me, yet I can't see him.

"We don't need a weapon like that do we?" the voice bounced off through the walls. I couldn't tell where the eerie voice was coming from, like he was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Say something useful or shut the fuck up," I said doing another sweep of the room.

"Well then let's get talking." He said finally coming from one direction. He was right in front of me, "First of all, let's get rid of that weapon," he whispered. The back of a knife jabbed my back and I was pushed forward, but I managed to kick my left foot forward in time. My wing knocking the knife out of the air I fired 3 rounds at him still recovering, only one nicked the side of his pants.

He grabbed his knife in the air and pinned me down, the blade of his knife going towards my neck. I used my wings to scrape his back and he jumped back emotionless.

**Gabe's POV**

This guy was annoying and funny at the same time. I don't know who would win if we fought each other. He had wings, but I was literally floating here.

"Stalemate?" I suggested.

"Alright, get useful before I make you." He replied through his teeth. I looked at him funny

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Talk or I'll make you." he said. I believed him. I saw what he did to monsters

"Ouch, don't get too aggressive here," I replied with a slight smile. "I should probably take off this damn hood anyways then." I pulled down my hood, and he just stared harder at the same eyes he saw at the hotel.

"What is it, oh _one of the shadows_."

"Well for one, those hellhounds weren't mine. So don't get pissed at me." I said with my hands up.

"Wait, what hellhounds." He said confused, his trigger finger itching.

"You know, those strays that your friends got caught up with, oh wait." I said remembering he touched the wall and was transported here before any of that.

"What?!" he said his trigger finger twitching even more at his side.

"They all could be dead, they could be alive. I mean, I know how they are, they ain't lookin so fine." I lied, just trying to get the taunt

"Who are you? Are you trying to kill me or something?" He asked in defiance, as if this was a test.

"No no no of course not, I don't want to kill you. You're quite fun to mess around with. In fact, the last time I had this fun was with my cousin, but the Angelo family can sometimes get quite serious," Remembering my cousin that left me.

"Get to the point" He said impatiently, ADHD getting to him. His gun hand was shaking

"Alright, Son of Khione, I am the Son of Thanatos, if you did not know. And I want to help you on this little prophecy that you are trying to uncover." I said.

"I'll lead you to this 'leak' of yours in this prophecy. But for a price. We will get to that later." A madman once said if you are good at something, you never do it for free. "I will get you and your friends out of here." I called my puppy Opal to lead my new friend out of the room

"What's the price?"

"Help me find my cousin, I'll get the details to you at another time. I'll take you back to the cave, head to Muir Woods, near San Francisco." I told him.

**(Muir Woods is a real place and it's the BEST PLACE EVER. GIANT FREAKING REDWOODS AND PLANTS. Okay guys keep reading -Malikai IK HOLY SHIT -Gabe)**

"Just so we're clear, I still don't trust you" the Son of Khione said.

"Good we come to an understanding" I said before he vanished.

"Well that was awkward. We didn't even exchange names." I said scratching Opal behind the ear.

I know that this kid will be a lot of fun, and not a disappointment like Nico.

**Malikai's POV**

I was back in the cave and I saw them talking and waiting for my return, "Hey Malikai where've you been?" Piper asked me.

"Busy, no time to explain. Go down the rappel now!" Alex went first, then Steph, then Piper, then Hana, then Simon, I tossed the bags down to Simon and then Silver went down with his mini harness. I then unhooked the rope dropping it down. Then with wings unfurled I glided down to the others.

"YOU HAVE WINGS?!" Piper shouted in utter amazement.

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you that." I said as she just examined and touched them. Being mindful of the razor sharp tips of the feathers, "You done?" I asked her and she took a step back shyly, I don't blame her I'm pretty freaking awesome.

After we got out of the place Aly was relieved to just see us, with flesh, not in ghost form. We got ready to move out, but I didn't go straight to Muir woods. As I was driving north following my GPS I saw a sign.

**(Okay I'm gonna go way off topic here but I admit writing is awesome because you get to do all the stuff you never do, like riding a motorcycle, using a gun. Buying unlimited shit on amazon. Plus I'm colorblind in real life so I changed that out instead of dyslexia on my character, so my character's gonna get some EnChroma, these to be specific. **** /shop/cx-explorer** **-Malikai)**

It was an optometrists place, but it had a sign that caught my eye. I pulled into the place and told them to wait here. I walked in and saw all of the usual stuff, but I went to a special section, it had a large sign that read EnChroma.

I left the store with a glasses case in my hands. I got on my motorcycle, but before I put the helmet on I put the Color Glasses on. **(I honestly have no idea what it'll look like when I have them on… -Malikai)**

**Piper POV**

Out of habit, I began weaving my hair into two intricate braids when I noticed Hana staring at me intently. I immediately dropped my hair and started twiddling my thumbs.

"Are you always like that?" Hana asked me. I looked up.

"I try not to be. It's something I do out of habit..." I responded, "I never really did like these habits."

Hana stared at me again, "Do you ever persuade people unintentionally into doing things against their will? Have people ever given what you wanted even if you just spoke of it? Have people ever done whatever you wanted?"

I nervously nodded my head, confirming what she said.

She puffed out a bit of air, which left us in an awkward silence. I could see the little fog of breath that she exhaled earlier.

Finally Malikai came out of the store and sat on his bike and put some sunglasses on. He immediately looked around and then stared straight at my eyes. I felt multiple emotions at once, so naturally my eye color kept changing over, and over, and over.

**Malikai's POV**

I was staring at Piper's eyes, you might find that romantic or creepy, but this was the first time I was seeing color (correctly, I'm red/green). The vibrant reds, the soft blues and the lush greens mesmerized me. I noticed that she started getting freaked out and it started to focus on one color. That color I saw as gray most of the time but now saw it as something much brighter **(Google what color people mistake _ for and see gray instead (Hint hint: I'm a protan) and possibly a hint at future chapters -Malikai)**

I nervously looked down hoping she didn't get the wrong idea, "Sorry, it's just I'm colorblind, and these are colorblind glasses and-"

"Oooohh, my eyes. I get it, I didn't know you were colorblind, I thought you were all dyslexic?"

I shrugged pulling on my helmet, "Everybody's different I guess."

Halfway there we pulled into the gas station as I began filling the motorcycle up with gas I went back over and saw that everyone was awake and talking, they all had dark circles under their eyes. It was probably around 2:00 AM. No one had slept except for Stephanie and Piper. I had super dark circles under my eyes, along with Aly, because we didn't get to chill. We had to drive. Myself more so because I was leading, she just had to keep her eyes on me.

"Okay guys." I shook Stephanie and Piper awake, "Steph I need you to drive the car, here are the books", I handed her the textbooks as she glared at me and went in through the driver's seat setting up her booster seat.

"Piper you know how to ride a bike right?" I asked her hoping she'd say yes.

"I may or may not have stolen one before," she said innocently, I shook my head, none of my business. **(I know I told you to Google it I hope you did but just in case here's another clue -Malikai)**

I handed over the keys, not even noticing that my hand lingered for a second longer than it should've. I quickly pulled my hands back and shoved them in my pockets nodding to her and climbing into the truck, taking out my laptop and scratching behind Silver's ear at the same time.

I opened the laptop and took out the quadcopter after we had finished at the gas station. I launched it into the air and let it follow our little caravan. Piper was behind us, not being an expert motorcyclist just following quietly. My helmet was a little big on her, but her hair still hung out and flew in the wind.

"A normal daughter of Aphrodite would've freaked," I thought to myself looking through the eyes of the copter. I had it fly right alongside piper, through the visor I could see her looking at the camera with one eyebrow cocked at me, as if she read my thoughts.

Then I flew to the front of the truck and then really high above the highway and saw that there was no traffic, like at all except for like 5 cars. I brought the quadcopter back down to the truck out everything away and used the backpack as a pillow and Silver cuddled up to my back for warmth.

**Alex's POV**

Malikai had just fallen asleep so it was my turn to be lookout. I turned to Hana and saw that she had a troubled look on her face.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"Piper can charmspeak, and I tried all my life, since I knew how to say that, to learn it. And she's a born natural." She said.

"Hey, not everyone's great at everything. Come on, you're artistic and have a great sense of fashion if I do say so myself" I said trying to get her to cheer up.

"Yeah but Charmspeak is the one thing I wanted to do. People would bring me on quests to charmspeak. But since I can't I never get to go on quests. I am basically useless." She pouted.

"Seriously? Is that what this is about?" I said in a not so friendly tone anymore.

She looked at me confused wondering where the happy reassuring voice went.

"You're on this quest, are you not?", she nodded, "You fight well with a weapon, I've seen it." And don't even get me started on your intelligence. Most girls in Aphrodite's cabin are brats, but you seem to be modest and caring. If anything, it's quite unusual, but in a good way." She smiled a little.

"Thanks Alex, I needed that." She said before putting her head down. I looked back out and saw a sign that read, "National Park: 10 Miles"

THE END

**dayum 7372 words (including our notes and conversations that we write underneath the actual story to communicate, plan upcoming chapters, and insult each other etc.) Thanks for reading ALL of that -Malikai**

**P.S. As soon as I'm posting this we're starting the next Chap!**

3/6/2016 wow that was a long time ago and since we don't have many supporters on Wattpad I decided why not update both. I have a new Beta although I have no idea who he/she is (my money's on 'she') on fanfiction soooo good luck catching up as I'm binge posting you'll see this note on every chapter in this binge update. I really should be studying.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Lightning Thief Part 2

**Malikai's POV**

I was driving the motorcycle through the Muir Woods roads to get to the parking lot. Piper was on the back of it, on the laptop scouting out the place with the quadcopter and Alex was driving. Aly still sleeping, along with Stephanie. Everyone else however was gearing up and getting ready.

"Jeez, can you keep this thing still," Piper said, as I took a sharp turn.

"Alright, alright." I said, before taking another narrow turn, putting a death grip on my shoulder, then squeezing it really hard just for good measure.

"Alright! We're almost there calm yourself child." She then hit me again before landing the quadcopter in the back of the truck with great skill. then closing the laptop before shoving it back into my bag.

"Dang, I should make you the drone pilot from now on." I said, as I saw her land it.

"That' wouldn't be too bad." She said holding on tightly as we went around another corner.

"Do you have a phobia of turns? You're wearing the helmet for Christ's sake!" She didn't respond as I parked it. I got off and went to the truck, after she had locked the helmet in place.

"Are we ready?" I asked them.

"Did you see anything?" Simon asked Piper.

"Nothing, just a bunch of wolves." she said nonchalantly.

"Aw, fu-" Piper punched me in the gut.

"I heard about this tradition about punching you in the gut before you curse." She said with a **titter. **I doubled over.

"Just because we let you off the hook a couple times does NOT mean it's over." I said.

"Are you fu-" This time it was Alex that kicked me in the shin, "-kidding me.."

"What about wolves?" Alex asked, as we finally got back on topic.

"...Lycaon ring a bell?" I said.

"You have got to be kidding me… Lycaon?" Hana said incredulously.

"This is your fault." Alex accused in a joking manner.

"Blame that mummy in the closet."

Piper looked confused then Steph whispered in her ear, then she nodded.

"Yeah right, like you can blame an oracle." Simon laughed.

"Let's just get moving." I replied.

Everyone was getting ready to move when we started hearing howls from a distance.

We found a place in the woods where the moss and trees and rocks made a sort of dip or cradle thing, so we set up camp there.

**A/N Sorry guys this is unprofessional but I forgot to buy some things so, and I don't want to go back and add a part where we went shopping again because I want to get this to you guys as soon as possible. Pretend we bought: More ghillie suits, portable surveillance cameras, a power supply, a different tent in which it's just one big room instead of individual ones, a small foldable table, and a few more laptops. Sorry about that guys.**

They set up the tent with the common room and not the individual rooms along with some frustrating and accusing tones. I grabbed the Alienwares out of the backpack and handed one to Piper, we set up the table inside the tent. On the floor were the duffel bags and ghillie suits. Everyone shrugged on a ghillie suit and set up shop outside the tent. I began climbing up really high on the redwoods and planted the portable surveillance cameras, all it needed was a screw or two and a screwdriver. In total I had 6 evenly spaced apart around us. I had Alex on the hill directly to the east of us, with her ghillie suit I couldn't see her, like at all. Simon used magic to change the ghillie suits to the exact color of the ground for further camouflage. He also changed the camouflage netting on the tent to the exact color of the ground.

"This is really feeling like Mission Impossible guys." I heard Simon say over comms as I turned on Silver's equipment.

"You have no idea." I heard Hana reply, as she was crawling forward looking like a moving bush headed west.

"Guys we need to focus," I heard Alex say from her post.

"Alright woman jeez, Piper go when you're ready." I told her as she was right next to me on the laptop. I heard the quadcopter fly overhead.

"Sweep north, I think that's where the howls came from." I heard Steph say. She also had a laptop and was sitting next to us as she flipped through each camera checking for the slightest movement.

"Simon, fire on my mark…" I told him looking to the others, checking if everyone was ready. I was holding Silver by the collar, he was overly excited to just run through the bright green forest.  
I looked over at Simon who was outside the tent, looking straight at me for, "Mark!" I shouted through comms, letting Silver run.

Simon shot my pistol twice in the air and then hid in the shrubbery directly south of my position, "Well that was overly dramatic." Piper whispered to me while she combed the forest with the copter.

"Thank you." I replied with an exaggerated curtsy as I took my seat watching Silver run through the GoPro. "I can't believe you curtsied," Stephanie said, rolling her eyes at me, leaning back on her palms.

"Of course, it wouldn't be Malikai without it." Aly replied quietly hanging around base camp just in case they slipped.

"I think I see movement," I heard Alex shout in a whisper over comms.

"Boy go to Alex!" I told Silver, he immediately stopped. Having not gone far because he kept doing zigzags and went to Alex was last.

What I saw on his GoPro was what frightened me the most.

**Alex's POV**

Shit. Was what immediately went through her mind as she saw several wolves start sniffing the air, only 20 feet from her.

"Ghillie suits don't cover scent," said Steph as it dawned on her.

"No friggin' way Steph," I whisper shouted back at her. I saw Silver out of the corner of my eye.

"Silver down!" I heard Malikai shout. I looked up at the 2 nearest cameras as they were trained on the wolves that were slowly getting closer and closer. Their yellow bulging eyes contrasted with the black steph

"Uhh… guys, we've got company," I said nervously. I rubbed my sweaty palms together.

"What do we do." I heard Piper over comms, I could imagine her staring at Malikai waiting for orders.

"Fall back to Base Camp!" he said, warily.

I looked back at the wolves, and then jumped up and ran with such abandon. I could hear them howl and then chase me but Silver jumped out of no where and then tackled one of them, growling and chewing its neck.

"Silver!" I shouted at him, taking out my sword and throwing it at the second one. Silver didn't waste a second as he ran alongside me back to camp. The sword returning to my bracelet on my wrist. When we got back to camp we saw the tent hastily taken down and put away and everything packed, with the help of magic.

"Are we leaving?" I heard Hana ask frantically and a bit hopefully as the wolves growling got louder and louder.

"No this is a standoff" I heard Malikai say as he pulled out his sword.

**Malikai's POV**

We dug ourselves into a trap. I thought as I looked around and saw the wolves lining up at the edges of the bowl.

Then I saw Lycaon come forward, "Well, if it isn't the little brat of Khione's." He said with a snarl.

I didn't respond I grabbed the pistol from Simon and shot two of his wolves in the face, and lunged at another.

The fighting was fast, too fast for the naked eye to follow. Lycaon's little pack consisted of himself several werewolves, and probably about 30 wolves. The actual wolves were easy to kill, the problem was the werewolves which needed silver to kill, I was the only one with that. I saw in my peripheral vision that Hana was about to get pounced on by a werewolf. I was too far away I couldn't do anything but keep fighting what was in front of me as I looked at her in despair.

She saw it coming to, but mid-pounce it got hit in the eye by a silver arrow, which was followed by a hunting horn. I saw Lycaon look at the trees in disgust, then run away from the scene leaving his pack to die.

I grimaced and chased after him, all the while annoyed at his escape attempts.

**Aly's POV**

I held the knife that Malikai had given me tightly in my hands. The fighting had started all so fast as Malikai just shot the wolves not even caring about formality. He really hated this guy's guts.

I flinched as a wolf lunged at me but still managed to jab the knife at it.

"Come on Aly you can do better than that!" I heard Alex shout over to me.

"Okay I'm a little rusty just give me a second!" I shouted back gaining more confidence with every thrust.

I saw another arrow fly over me and hit another wolf, "There are just so many!" I heard someone shout, I couldn't tell who as I was busy killing another wolf.

"Where'd Malikai go?" I heard Piper ask from right next to me. I looked around and noticed he was not in the fray, shrugged, and continued stabbing. Piper still had a concerned look on her face. She ran out of the pit and frantically started looking everywhere. She did find a trail of blood and began following that.

**Malikai's POV**  
Lycaon turned to see my angry face chasing after him.

"I don't know what'd be scarier, me chasing you as a wolf, or you chasing me with bloody murder on your face," he said with a laugh as if I were a child. I lunged forward and took a slice at his leg.

It was a shallow injury but a painful one none the less. He roared and lunged at me. I used the flat of my blade to flip him over me. He had his claws out though and shredded my arm causing me to drop my sword. Blood was gushing out and all I saw was red as I jumped on top of his fallen form.

"NEVER AGAIN!" I shouted, I didn't even understand what I was doing, it were as if my subconscious had taken over.

_Then a memory flashed to me, it was my abusive dad. He was outside smoking. He was sober at the moment however, and he was the best dad in the world to me, the only parent. He was abusive, but only when he drank, and he drank to get over the sorrow of my mother leaving him. _

_Honestly I didn't blame him, when he wasn't drinking we'd be eating pizza and playing video games, or taking me to the park, or showing me how to make a snow fort. But that night was different. He held his pistol in his right hand his cigarette in the other._

__"_Stay inside, Monkeykai." he said with a worried smile._

"_What's wrong dad?" I asked him not convinced._

__"_Nothing, just gotta make sure the bad guys didn't follow us home. Why don't you go inside and fire up the old Xbox?" He said reassuringly. I didn't believe him, but I did as told. I turned it on but peeked through the blinds. He started to pace back and forth, until there was rustling, he threw the cigarette on the ground and aimed the pistol and fired. Once. Twice. More than I can count. I turned off the lights and ran into my room, closing my eyes and covering my ears._

_I could still hear more shots, and his pained screams and then silence. I cried myself to sleep that night."_

Since then I had kept moving, never in one place. I was pulled back into reality as I pulled out my silver knife, which I had saved especially for him. And I stabbed it into him, twisting it at the same time.

He howled in pain and reflexively ran his claws across my chest but I didn't flinch I just twisted the knife more and gouged it deeper into his chest.

"You know I will return, I anticipate our meeting," he said and spent his last breath laughing. I fell off of him and rolled to the side. Looking down I saw my chest was in ribbons because of his claws. I exhaled and passed out from the blood loss. My last image was of his dark smirk, his face towering over mine.

**Piper's POV**

I ran away from the fighting following the blood trail.

I made it there and gasped at what I saw, a dead Lycaon with a knife to the hilt in his chest. Along with a passed out Malikai with his chest in ribbons. I took off my ghillie suit and slid him over it using it as a slide-stretcher kind of thing. When I finally got back to camp I saw that the battle was over. Golden dust everywhere and a bunch of tired demigods.

Hana was talking to the hunters, I overheard some of it, "Join… knives instead… I Hana… to never..." she was talking to one of the 'hunters' as they were called. I looked around and saw that Simon and Stephanie were all beaten up. Stephanie was tending to Silver when she saw me drag in Malikai. Hana, the Hunters, and this girl that radiated an aura of power came and walked over. Hana began to tend to him with my help but the hunters all sneered and told here that he was a 'boy'.

"No shit he's a boy, and he just killed Lycaon can't you see he's about to die?!" I burst out before I could contain myself.

"Lycaon?" Said the powerful girl. Stephanie noticing my confusion whispered in my ear who she was.

My eyes widened in surprise and fear and I bowed, "Please save him! He needs urgent care!" I shouted as respectfully as I could.

"I'll summon Apollo, but show me the body of Lycaon." She said as if he was nothing but a distraction. Apollo immediately began tending to him as I led her to the body. She bent down and examined the leaves and footprints and such.

"This was an intense battle, it appears he stood here, then was attacked, but threw him over there." She pointed to the body of Lycaon, "Was injured," she pointed to the blood on the ground, "Then stabbed him with this" she pulled out the knife with a bloody _shiiink._ She examined the silver knife and then wiped the blood off on the ground.

"This was clearly for vengeance, see how the wound tunnels there, he twisted the knife, repeatedly. It hurts, really bad." She said showing me the body that I no longer wanted to look at.

"Let's go congratulate him on his success," Artemis said as she walked back. We went back there and saw that Apollo was hovering over a now bandaged and less pale looking Malikai.

**Malikai's POV**

I groaned sitting up, "That hurt." I looked around me, there were sneering hunters, a relieved looking Piper, and a laughing Apollo and a wary Stephanie, glancing at her father through the edge of her brown eyes.

"You're lucky you're alive kid, it's Apollo." He introduced himself, sticking his hand out at me, I groggily shook it.

Silver started licking my face, "Alright, alright. I get it." I pushed him off of me, only to get slapped in the face by a relieved and angry looking Piper.

"What the hell?" I said confused.

"Don't do that again!" She said then one armed hugged me, "You're lucky you're alive, or I would've went back to Hades to slap you in the face!"

Everyone laughed at that, "Wow I feel the love." I tried to get up. I stumbled a bit, but then managed to stand with Piper's help. Alex and Aly pulled up with the vehicles. I tried to pick up a duffel bag but then Piper slapped me and then threw me in the trucks driving seat.

"Jeez, is this a new tradition?" I said slightly angry.

"Yes. I'll make it one." She laughed then went to go help load up.

When everyone was ready to go I heard Alex shout, "MY TURN ON THE BIKE!" then she hopped on pulling on my jacket and helmet.

The hunters began leaving too, I called out to Hana, "Hana, hop in!".

"Er... I joined the hunters." She said as a hunter handed her a silver uniform. She cringed and warily looked at me through the silky blanket of her hair.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked her.

She turned to Alex, "Alex taught me that I am a fighter and not just a disgusted of the love goddess. I've already made my decision. Goodbye guys." She said solemnly walking away with the rest of them.

I'd never seen Stephanie so angry. She was practically fuming and muttering swear words and profanity at "Hana's fucking shallowness" and "How could she actually leave our group when she was the one who helped me to _not _join the Hunters. Selfish bitch." Something like that.

Piper jumped into passenger with the laptop and the quadcopter, "Ready?" She asked.

"Yep." I responded gunning it doing a U-Turn kicking up dirt as I drove.

Going down the winding road was a heck of a trip within itself. Everyone came to an agreement that I was an Effective and fast driver. But a reckless one at that. Whenever there was a sharp turn I would turn the steering wheel left then right really fast then gun it, drifting around the corner without losing speed. Steph, Aly, and Piper screamed which only made me laugh harder and go faster.

"Hit him for me Piper!" Stephanie shouted up front. Piper punched me in the shoulder _hard_. I made a big show of making the truck swerve. They did the impossible, they screamed even louder. Simon was back there laughing is ass off and Piper was having trouble keeping the drone in the air. Silver was hanging his head out the side his tongue flapping in the wind.

Alex tried to pass me on the bike but I moved and blocked her off, she tried the other side and I blocked her again. She honked at me and I honked back.

"You think you can beat me?" She said over comms.

My response as immature as it was, drew a lot of laughs anyways, "You wot m8? I'll smack you in the grabber m8. Swer on me mum, SWER ON ME MUM!"

"'Aight 'aight." She said laughing. Then she went off-road and passed me.

"The utter betrayal!" I sped up passing her slightly, she did the same.

"You may have a motorcycle, but you're off-road, can't just gun it without hitting a tree!" I laughed maniacally and did another drift turn going way past her as she had to brake and slowly turn.

"Small traffic ahead." Piper told us both over comms as she looked at the laptop.

We slowed down to a normal speed and I looked in the mirror making eye contact with Alex, "I win." She just shook her head.

We were parked at a mall, all getting some stuff, it was around 10:00 PM. I stopped off at a hobby store, and got a huge Surveillance RC Plane, with incredible range and the best camera ever. Piper would love this.

Speaking of Piper, I walked into the Forever 21 that the girls were crowded in and walked up to Simon, he was dead asleep in his seat. Piper was sitting next to him bored, wearing a new cream sweater and a pair of black leggings.

"Done already?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I don't really like dolling myself up." She replied super bored.

"Well there's this store you should check out it's awesome!" showing her the plane I got, she nodded and got up.

"I want to check this out then imma put this in the truck really quick let's go." We went outside to the truck, first we opened it to and took turns flying it. the camera was REALLY good and could zoom in too. It was a bit difficult to land unless you had a lot of space so I just used ice to bring it down.

All of the sudden we heard rustling behind us and turned to see a black shadow running away. Silver perked up and barked at it from his sleeping spot in the back of the truck.

"Let's chase it!" I said hopping on the motorcycle as Piper pulled on the jacket and helmet and Silver jumped into the cargo container. I revved it until we were ready and took off. She guided the drone to follow the shadow. It was going along the freeway and then jumped off and went to some sort of cave or something. The image in front of me kept flickering as if the mist was playing a trick on me… maybe it was.

I stopped right at where it dropped off the freeway. I got my backpack out and saw we had the rope, but no latches or harnesses.

"Okay you hold onto me and we'll slide down." She grabbed onto me and it was an awkward 5 seconds as we slid down the rope. I flew back up to get Silver and repeated the process.

This was the hard part. I took two water bottles out of my backpack and poured them on the ground. I then froze that water and made the ice rape around the motorcycle like an ice harness, then made an ice latch I dropped it down, but with my wings out flapping to try and slow the descent of the motorcycle. It landed in a crash, but nothing was damaged because we landed in a bush.

"The beautiful paint job, the second most beautiful thing in the world!" I shouted out. As I rolled it out of the bush.

"What's the first most beautiful thing in the world?" She asked me confused and hopeful.

"That's a story for another time." I said teasingly, I said that to just mess with her. But it got me thinking.

"Let's go up there." I pointed to where the shadow had gone, changing the subject. It seemed to have worked but she had a thoughtful expression on her face.

When we got closer I noticed the entrance had 2 guards. They both looked like normal demigods, but with a purple SPQR shirt instead of the orange CHB one. Piper brought the plane down and I used the ice to bring it down. We disassembled it and shoved it in my backpack, along with the laptop.

"What do we do?" Piper whispered to me.

"This. I took a smoke grenade and threw it on the ground in front of them. They were extremely confused but I snuck behind him and put him in the sleeper hold. Placing him on the ground quietly. Piper just walked up behind the other one and hit him on the head with the butt of her sword.

"Jeez, remind me to never get on your bad side." I said, hoping that guy had enough Tylenol.

We walked through the entrance with Silver at my heel. We got to a river and I just froze the water to make a small walkway. I kept walking and saw there were several people walking about the camp. Everything had a roman style to it, then I had a crazy thought.

"If there's a hidden Greek world, can there be a hidden Roman world?" I asked Piper.

"I don't know you tell me." a voice from behind us answered. Then bags went over our heads and we were restrained along with Silver.

The bag was taken off my head and I was sitting in an interrogation room it looked like. My backpack was at my feet, and on the other side of the door I could hear Silver barking like crazy.

"What's your name?" My interrogator asked me. **(I'm gonna make the praetors up, one named Bob, and the other Jane)** He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was wearing blankets or something. He was clearly trying to look intimidating but just looked funny.

I laughed, "_Sooo scary_" I fake shivered.

"What's your name!" He shouted getting red in the face.

"Fuck off, you prick." I said spitting at his feet.

"That's it!" He shouted pulling out his sword.

"Bob! This is urgent!" A brown haired girl wearing the same blankets said opening the door.

"You'll get it when I get back." He said glaring at me. As soon as he left I spit inside my cuffs, and froze it until it expanded breaking the cuffs. I grabbed my backpack and my knife was in there but not my sword.

"Crap." I can't fight off a horde of demigods with just a knife. My wings spread out, okay, now I can. I opened the door lunging at the nearest demigod, when I noticed what was happening, Artemis was talking to both of the people.

"What…" I said looking at her with a guard in sleeper hold, until he went limp, then I dropped him on the ground and dusted myself off. "This is your gift for sending Lycaon back to the Underworld." she said.

"You know this is too much to explain so just hold still." She walked straight up to me and touched my forehead.

**(Insert learning all of stuff about Camp Jupiter and Romans and Greeks vs Romans shit)**

"Woah", I staid as I stumbled back from the Roman crash course.

"To them you're the ambassador of Angerona." She told me.

**(different websites say different things, but the one I went to said she was Goddess of Winter, Silence, and Suffering. -Malikai)**

"Who the fuck's that?" I asked her.

"It's your mom, _boy_" she said.

"Roman's are complicated, they have a goddess of sewage? Cloacina?" I said reviewing my Roman Crash Course.

"Yeah well you're lucky I saved you at all, Piper's already updated as far as you. You both have to get accepted into the legion." she said.

"So, tattooing and cohort placement." I asked her.

"Yes, Goodbye." She flashed away.

At the ceremony was an extremely annoying auger, he was thin and pale and weak. But he acted like he was all that. When he insulted my mother for being a minor goddess I punched him in the face. It wasn't me defending my mom, so much as an excuse to punch him in the face.

The guards had to separate us but they all sent me a silent '_thanks_' I just had a smug look on my face for the rest of my day.

The auger whose name was apparently Octavian smirked and said, "This is gonna hurt.". They then did the ceremony and the tattoo. My forearm burned _REALLY_ bad, but I didn't want to show Octavian so I just stared at him and smirked. He searched my entire face for any signs of pain, everyone else was pretty impressed by that though. When it was done I saw the typical SPQR and the single bar. But my mother's symbol was an intricate snowflake, but not just a dull snowflake it was a razor sharp one. With spikes everywhere, I nodded my approval.

Piper was next, she slightly grimaced but that was it. Her's was the same as mine but a dove instead.

Then we had to fight I stepped into the arena, with my wings unfurled out as wide as they could be. I looked both intimidating and badass **(I really want to draw this now -Malikai update: I drew one just now. I did the body and rightwing really good but messed up on the left wing and sword)** everyone just stared.

"Alright, we have Malikai, Son of Angerona. Fighting against Gwen of the Fifth Cohort!" She said, and a pretty and tired looking girl walked up to me with a spear. I pulled out my sword, and we began circling each other.

Then she charged at me, lunging. I sidestepped and cut her spear in half with my wing. She gave it no attention and pulled out a spatha, and swung at me. I easily deflected it. And then she jabbed at me. I side stepped and hit her wrist with the flat of my blade.

She dropped her spatha. I had my wing to her throat, "Do you yield?" she nodded.

The next cohorts went like that, until I reached the first cohort. Octavian stepped out with his armor and spatha. I turned around and threw my weapons on the ground, smirking at Octavian's enraged face.

He charged at me with his sword in the air. I ducked and then punched him in the face and then pulled him into the sleeper hold. I left him passed out on the floor.

After everyone was done laughing, the lady before, who told me her name was Jane, asked, "Okay, so which one do you pick." I kicked Octavian again.

"I need to put him out of power, so this one."

Piper got accepted into the same cohort and after we got settled, I told them we have to leave, go check up with Angerona.

"How're we going to get the motorcycle back on the freeway?" Piper asked me.

"Good question…" We sat there in thought.

But when we left the entrance we saw my mom, Silver immediately ran up to her and began rubbing against her leg and playing with her. The Roman version of my mom looked the same, except she had a spatha at her side and ice armor, along with a stricter look to her.

"You guys did good." She said awkwardly. Piper was still bowing when I tapped her shoulder to get up.

"Now what?" I asked her.

"That's it, I'm supposed to tell you guys that if you tell a single greek soul about the romans, you'll die. And vice versa." We nodded, still silence.

"Let me help you guys a little more." She snapped her fingers and we were back in the parking lot, "I hoped we would bond a little more than this." She said as she tried for a hug, but got a handshake.

"I'll think about it." I said back crossing my arms.

"You take care of him, he can be stupid some- a lot of the time." She said to Piper who nodded with a slight smile.

"Take care." She said one last time vanishing. I felt something in my hand, when she had shook my hand she had put some plane tickets in it. And also an organization that transported cars cross-country.

And the rest of the gang chose to come out of the mall at that time, wearing new clothes, Simon handing me my card.

"Where to now?" Stephanie asked me.

"Home." I responded with a smile.

**THE END. **

3/6/2016 wow that was a long time ago and since we don't have many supporters on Wattpad I decided why not update both. I have a new Beta although I have no idea who he/she is (my money's on 'she') on fanfiction soooo good luck catching up as I'm binge posting you'll see this note on every chapter in this binge update. I really should be studying.


	20. Chapter 20 - I Hate Fire

Chapter 20 - I Hate Fire

**Yay! Sea of Monsters! I have high hopes for this one! I notice that writing 1000-1500 words for a chapter is nothing after I did the 8000 word one.**

**Malikai's POV**

After we got back I got to keep my motorcycle, Aly went back to living her life. Stephanie would stick to the archery range, Alex did training with Clarisse. I felt bad for Piper though, everyday she had to spend time in her Aphrodite cabin living with the fog of perfume and the heavy feeling of makeup.

I got to spend some time with Percy in the Poseidon cabin, but that was still boring. My mom gave me a 'permission' slip to give to Chiron that said I could leave at any time for 'reasons'. Like Chiron could stop me if I wanted to leave anyways. I mostly just walked around, trained on my own, or talked with Piper. A lot of the time though I would go out and get McDonalds, or In-N-Out for just us. Until I got bribed to go outside and get snacks, or _other_ stuff.

I stopped advertising that when someone asked me to go grab some condoms. This day I was hanging out with Piper at the lake showing her some stuff I could do with ice when I heard screaming. We ran to the border where the tree was, I mean it had been looking really bad lately, but I didn't expect it to fail.

There were two giant golden bulls, I drew my sword and was about to charge in until one of them spewed fire. I froze, "Hurry up Snowflake!" I heard Clarisse shout at me. She knew as well as I, that I am prone to fire. She would use heat when we dueled, which often ended in me holding her in a choke hold, getting weak incredibly fast.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME, YOU GIRAFFE!" I shouted back itching to show her up in battle. Just the anger alone made me jump on one of the bull's backs and chop it's head off with my wings and stab my sword through it's abdomen. Then I looked at Clarisse who had impaled a bull with her spear.

"Tie!" said a clapping cyclops. I pulled out my gun and was about to put one between his eyes when Percy jumped in front of him shouting.

"Pfft." I responded blowing a piece of hair out of my peripheral vision. I need to get this cut. It was the same as Percy's but a bit longer. After everyone walked into camp I put a hand on the tree, I kind of felt bad for her.

We all walked into the pavilion and everyone stared at the cyclops, "Who invited _that_ in?" Percy glared in that direction.

"Well if it isn't _Peter Johnson_, and Malikai." He said.

"_Percy Jackson_ Sir." Percy replied through gritted teeth.

I just laughed, "You tried to say my name wrong, but you actually said it right." I said, he turned a little red.

"Well, as young people say these days, Whatever." he said sipping his drink. Next to Dionysus was the real threat though. A pale, skinny man with an orange prisoner jumpsuit. I glared at him and he glared right back.

Percy was saying something to the prisoner dude that made him angry, then I noticed the food scooting away from him and I laughed. I overheard Percy saying something about this guy not being able to eat or drink. I stepped forward and picked up the guys root beer and drank some. His eyes bore straight through my skull.

"Oh, sorry you wanted some?" I asked him with a fake look of sympathy. I poured it over him to see it deflect away from him like a forcefield.

"Oops, my bad." I smiled walking away. I love that these rules don't apply to me.

The next few days were boring, everyone kept making fun of Tyson, but honestly I didn't care. I mean he _was_ a cyclops, the kind of people bred and trained to kill us sooo. Anyways things got a bit interesting during the chariot race. I didn't join because I didn't want to I was watching instead and messing around with ice, melting and freezing it over and over, making sure Tantalus the prisoner dude, saw it.

Then the fucking birds attacked in which I had to fly up and cut as many as I could with my wings. I probably got 30-40, before I just took my water ball and turned them into thousands of tiny shards of ice flying around like agitated bees. The rest of the birds were on the ground with thousands of tiny holes in them.

"That was cool." said Percy who was behind me the entire time.

"Pretty show!" said an excited Tyson.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said walking away.

"You need to give the kid a break." Piper said catching up with me to walk alongside.

I was spacing out at the campfire, not paying attention to anyone or anything until the entire camp started chanting, "WE NEED A QUEST!", over and over.

And worst of all Clarisse got picked for the quest, Percy, Annabeth, and the Athena cabin started arguing with Clarisse and the Ares Cabin. I got up, everyone looked at me expecting me to put my weight in.

"I'm leaving camp to…" I looked at Annabeth.

"30, 31, 75, 12?" she proposed.

"Yeah sure. I'm bringing my old team with me." I said walking back to the my cabin. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Simon, Alex, and Stephanie followed me there.

When we got into the Poseidon cabin I woke up Silver.

"I'm sorry bud you have to stay here." He whimpered, "You get to stay with Katie though!" I said. He loved Katie, part of me suspects more than he loved me.

"Pack up guys" I nodded to my team they knew what to do. Percy and Annabeth just stared in amazement at us. I knew my team, and my team knew me. We were like the well oiled gears of a clock. Everyone did their job then the job got done.

I tossed a GPS at Annabeth, she started punching in the numbers, "Pack everything we need, nothing extra. Don't bring the ghillie suits we're going by boat, Simon hand me the laptop over there! Thanks. Stephanie turn on the air card. Alright I'm getting diving gear and. OH MY GOD THIS IS BEAUTIFUL, $5,000 too. **(**** AquaBotix-HydroView-Controlled-Underwater-Vehicle/dp/B009EU5GJ****M)**" I was looking at an RC Sub with a camera.

I got full diving gear for everyone, some more rope since we left ours on the freeway. And some Sea Scooters. **(google it)** there' like these little missile things with fans that boost you through the water, lots of Oxygen tanks, and I bought a smaller but fast motorboat. I checked out Same-Day shipping for Amazon and said that the boat would be picked up tomorrow.

We were at the dock all dressed up in our gear. When we got our boat I already start driving out toward sea sticking the GPS on the dash. when we far enough out I turned around to see Piper trying out the RC sub.

"That's cool." I told her as I looked over her shoulder at the HD live video stream.

"I know right?" She responded not taking her eyes off the laptop.

"Okay resurface it. it's easy to lose track of those when we can't see it and are moving at the same time.

I saw fire out of the corner of my eye, "What the fu-" I doubled over and glared at Piper who was still on the laptop.

"-is that?" Alex looked up with something that looked like a welding tool. and C4.

"Where'd you get that?!" I said freaking out that she's holding C4 on a boat.

"A little present from dad when I told him what we were doing." I nodded and took it and put it in a bag far away from anyone.

"I'll take the wheel." Simon said as he went up and everyone else took a spot and slept.

"Uhh… guys!" I woke up to Stephanie's voice. Simon must've switched off with her.

"It's just a cruise ship." Piper said rubbing her eyes.

"Well cruise ships don't come from New York and head south to the exact place we're going." I replied. All of the sudden the cruise ship stopped.

"Shit. Stop the boat!"

Notes:

AW FUCK YEAH THEY EXIST

AquaBotix-HydroView-Controlled-Underwater-Vehicle/dp/B009EU5GJM

an RC submarine with a camera

^whoops you weren't supposed to see that whatever.

3/6/2016 wow that was a long time ago and since we don't have many supporters on Wattpad I decided why not update both. I have a new Beta although I have no idea who he/she is (my money's on 'she') on fanfiction soooo good luck catching up as I'm binge posting you'll see this note on every chapter in this binge update. I really should be studying.


	21. Chapter 21 - Navy SEALs

Chapter 21 - Navy SEALs

**Malikai's POV**

I turned off all of our headlights and everything. Having all of the laptop screens facing away from the cruise ship.

"Piper I want the drone in the air and constant status updates. Alex, you know how to fly the quadcopter. Well then get to it! Simon toss the sub into the water!" I picked up the laptop connected to the sub and guided it over to the Cruise ship

After going along the entire bottom of the sub I steered it back and Simon fished it out of the water, "Where are my updates?" I asked the girls.

"Lots of monsters of variety, along with some demigods. Too many baddies to just charge in." Said Piper bringing the plane back to us.

"I went inside the ship with the quadcopter a little bit. And I just saw more monsters and demigods." She said doing the same as Piper.

"Everyone that's not piloting a drone I want suited up, and then you take over the drone and let them get suited up! Double time! Move!" I quickly googled a blueprint of a cruise ship similar of the one in front of us. The boiler room was right there, we could get through if we went in from underwater. I walked over to the supplies and pulled out the welding tool and lit it looking at the fire. I then walked back over the the bag with the C4 with it, along with it's detonator.

I showed everyone the blueprint, "Okay, so we go underwater with our SeaScooters and move to this point. We begin welding the metal and you guys cover my back. When we get inside we clear the place of monsters, but just in case we will have the C4 on the boiler in the boiler room." Everyone nodded their head, classic hollywood infiltration.

**(A/N Think the MW3 Underwater Sub mission. If you don't know what I'm talking about, Google it and skim through the underwater part it's almost exactly like that.)**

I got suited up and pulled on my full-face scuba mask. The kind that had room in the mask for a headset.

We all held a SeaScooter in our hands. I had a plastic backpack on my back. It was sealed with bolt cutters, a drill, the welder, the C4, and the detonator. I had my sword at my hip, and the others had their weapons compacted.

"Move out." I said over comms and we all dropped into the water. They had turned on their SeaScooters and began following me. I had my wings out behind me helping me push through the water.

"IT'S SO COL-L-LD!" Steph shouted.

"No, it's quite lovely if you ask me." I said.

"OF COURSE IT FEELS GR-R-R-REAT FOR YOU! I-I'M THE D-DAUGHTER OF TH-THE SUN G-GOD MALIKAI-I."

"Almost to the Ship!" Alex said to me.

"I'm not blind." I reply.

"I just wanted it to be more cinematic." She replied over comms. I laughed, and as we got to the ship I pulled off my Backpack. When we got to the ship I left my Sea Scooter with Simon and floated to the surface. I looked around, it was pitch black, I dug my wings right onto the steel of the ship. Not deep enough to puncture, but enough to hold me up. I took the drill out and drilled 8 holes in the shape of a rectangle, the corners and between the corners. I then took out the welder and began welding.

"Halfway!" I informed them through comms after 5 minutes. When I was finished I had slowly snuck a snake camera through the drilled hole. I saw a few Cyclopes working on the boiler but all with their backs to me. And if we were careful, we could hide behind that cargo box right away.

I slowly dug my wings into the weakened metal and threw the door off, "Alright up! SeaScooters too!" I told them. I held out my hand and grabbed Alex's SeaScooter, putting it down I got her hand next. I pulled her up and she took cover behind the box taking out her weapons. Next was Piper. I got her SeaScooter and her hand. I pulled her up, then same with Stephanie, then finally Simon.

"Just follow my lead, and keep your masks on, air might be toxic." I said. I slowly got my hunting knife and crept up behind the Cyclopes and slit its throat, it faded away as a cloud of dust. I did the same to the next cyclopes. The room was clear of monsters in the matter of seconds. I planted the C4 on one of the pipes and used the bolt cutters to cut some more pipes breaking everything I could. I stopped when a bunch of oil leaked onto the floor and it got quite slippery and too hard to walk.

I stuck the detonator inside the C4 and then put the remote on safety and inside my plastic backpack. We began to go through each room systematically using the snake cam to figure our way of entry and eliminating targets. It's when I snuck another snake cam under a room that I panicked. This room had a large golden sarcophagus, and the guy who's supposedly Luke, the evil dude that stole the lightning bolt was there, but he was acting all weird, talking to the monsters in an ancient language, older than greek. Not to mention his eyes were GOLDEN, and was holding Kronos' Scythe.

"Well, shit." I said. They all looked over my shoulder at the screen of the snake cam and gasped. Thank god the closed mask kept our voices inside. We still kept breathlessly watching, some of us panting from our exertions.

"We need to get out." I said in a frightened voice, a calm frightened voice. The kind of voice that you use when you're shitting bricks.

" We immediately ran back down stairs to the boiler room. I took the detonator out of the C4 and disarmed it. If we blew it up they would be looking for us. Then again, I looked around, at the piles of golden dust, and the knocked out forms of demigods, each which I broke the legs of so they would no longer be able to fight. We grabbed our Sea Scooters and jumped back into the water.

"Shit that was close." I said, as we sat on the boat dripping wet, huffing and puffing from our narrow escape. I threw the plane in the air again and looked through the laptop screen as all of the lights on the boat turned on and I saw demigods and monsters frantically searching the ship for any signs of us.

I saw Luke bellowing orders with his creepy golden eyes as he walked on the deck. The ship tried to get moving but you could hear a loud groaning sound come from the boiler room, and some small explosions. Not enough damage to disable the ship permanently, maybe a couple days at the most. We undressed and put everything away and sat there in our normal clothes acting normal.

"Act normal!" I told them. Piper just glared at me as I said that for the Umpteenth time. Speeding past the cruise ship. Thankfully no one took interest in us as they were focused on fixing the ship and searching it.

**THE END :/**

3/6/2016 wow that was a long time ago and since we don't have many supporters on Wattpad I decided why not update both. I have a new Beta although I have no idea who he/she is (my money's on 'she') on fanfiction soooo good luck catching up as I'm binge posting you'll see this note on every chapter in this binge update. I really should be studying.


	22. Chapter 22 - CC's Spa

Published

1611 Words

Publish Changes Cancel

Chapter 22 - C.C.'s Spa

Son of Khione 22

Malikai's POV

So for the next few days we kept moving along getting closer and closer to the area, until we passed a sandy island dotted with trees. From here we could hear screams and fighting along with smoke rising above the palm trees.

"Anyone up for a leg stretch?" I broke the silence.

"Me! I need to pee too!" Simon responded jokingly as he steered to the island, and docked.

"Spread out and take out whoever you can!" I shouted at them, I knew they could handle themselves.

They each ran out of their own style, starting with me, practically flying off the deck with my wings. Followed by Stephanie and Alex leaping out onto the white sandy beach and somersaulting when we hit the loose sand. Simon and Piper jumped out of the deck last, with high pitched screeching coming from both of them.

For the first time ever, Simon pulled out his magic turtle and tossed it into battle. At first, it was the size of a baseball. Then, a bed sized monster in a half shell hurtled through the air and buried a pirate.

"Leonardo (the turtle) for the win!" whooped Simon, as he shot fireballs or turned the enemy into beavers with spells.

The first thing I saw was a pirate trying to grab two girls, one my age and one a few years older.

I pulled out my pistol and with a flourish and british accent said, "G'day mate." He looked at me to say something but I shot him before then. They looked at me expecting me to shoot them next.

Instead I threw a knife and my sword at them and told them to stick close to me. Cleaning the island was a lot easier than I thought. When I had caught a Pirate forcing a woman into, _the act_. I gave the order to kill on sight, I would see Simon using magic, Alex slashing this and that, and Stephanie shooting arrow after arrow into the masses each hitting their mark. She pulled back the string, and arms straight, let go, whistling past my ear and straight into the myriads of people.

"Watch it, woman!" I shouted at her.

She just laughed. "Not really sorry. Do you underestimate my archery skills?" She shot another one whizzing just by my head again.

I shot a pirate behind her. She held her ears as they were probably ringing from the bullet almost hitting her, "Do you question my skills as a marksman?" I asked her with a smile and a raised brow, running to go fight some more.

I looked behind me and Piper was barely keeping herself alive, managing to barely keep three pirates at bay. One of them got close to stabbing her so I shot him, running behind her and watching her back. I fired three more times watching as pirates dropped to the ground.

"Is there some endless supply?!" I shouted at them over comms. 

"This sector's clear!" I heard Stephanie say over comms. _Bang!_ shot another pirate.

"So's this one. I'm leading the people to the dock!" I heard Alex shouted over comms.

We gathered at the dock as we herded the servants onto the ship

"Now, now. Let's settle down," a piercing feminine voice said calmly. She didn't need to raise her voice, yet she created a silence, where everyone was respectfully listening, including the dead pirates.

"Come with me darlings. Please drop the weapons and raise your hands." She said in a thick powerful voice. My mind struggled against her very words as I unwillingly dropped my weapons into the white sand beside me, trancelike. I walked forward forcefully, my body compelled to move forward but my face was contorted in an awkward inward battle. Now that I think of it I probably look constipated. 

Stephanie, Alex, Piper and Simon looked like they were also conflicting with the movements of their bodies, dropping their weapons raising their hands and complying to her very words..

I staggered and took a step back, picking up my gun, aiming it at her, I couldn't pull the trigger though, _"Put the weapon down!"_ Something said to me.

"Oh dear. You don't want to try that. Don't you?. Why don't I have you guys lie down and take a break. I'll get some beds for you tired teenagers to rest on. You can be on your way in the morning " We all looked at each other as if we'd appreciate it.

There was some hesitation, but I pulled the trigger. Everyone blinked in surprise, but I just looked in despair. Circe stood there unscathed, I had missed!

_"When do I ever miss!" _ I exclaimed in my head.

"Oh, darling. You missed your target! By a lot it seems too!" She said in her stupid condescending voice with her stupid condescending smile, oh how I wished there was a bullet hole between her eyes, but that thought just brought back the agony of my only shot (pun intended) which I had missed.

Then a groan above us made me realize that I hadn't missed, she was just messing with my mind. In my disbelief I had noticed that I in fact hit the rope right beside her. The rope was probably thicker then my wrist, but the bullet had done serious damage. That rope was attached to a massive hook used to load and unload really heavy cargo off of ships. Why Circe needed one I wondered but I was snapped out of my thoughts as the threads of the rope were snapping one by one.

The last of the threads came apart at once and with a wicked crack the rope flung away. It almost reminded me of a snake writhing as the rope flew about from the tension. Circe had looked to the noise and wore a look of despair, as she looked up she tried to use magic but it was too late. The hook having had nothing to keep it suspended in the air gave us a very good example of what Gravity was.

The following scene is one I wouldn't like to describe so imagine a cartoon in which one character drops an anvil on the other, only Mortal Kombat-ified.

I was breathing heavily and holstered the gun tearing my eyes from the sight in front of me.

Recovering my witty mind had come up with two things to possibly say at this moment, on one hand say "I never miss." and walk away a badass. On the other I could say "Gravity's a bitch" and walk away hilarious and provide light comical relief.

"I never miss." I said to them (choosing the "BAMF" route. -Speech increased to level 56-) walking past her not looking back, they were just brushing themselves off from being mind controlled and the unpleasant scene in front of them.

We entered her run down facility and I saw a sign broken in half that used to bear the words, "Welcome to C.C's Spa and Resort!"

The girls ran off to their side of the spa, complete with cherry blossoms and a lush garden leading to their showers, ignoring the occasional body of a pirate.

Simon, I, and normal-sized Leonardo) head off to our own side, which was nothing but snacks and two normal showers.

"They don't accommodate boys too much do they?" I laughed to the nodding Simon.

Stephanie's POV

"Welcome to C.C's Spa, girls!" Alex joked, "What do you guys need? Diamonds, pearls, unlimited makeup?"

"Ha, and some acne treatment. Why don't you just give me a ship?" I said sarcastically.

Piper snorted and head off to the first bath. Alex slid into the second one and I stepped into the last one and gasped.

The design was amazing. Gold lined the pure white walls and ended at each corner with an intricate design. In the left side of the huge white tub was a one way window. The windowsill was lined with expensive bath bombs, bath salts, fragrance oils, scented bubble baths, rich shampoos and conditioners, and smoothing lotions. I turned on the water to a good temperature and plugged the tub while stepping into the soothing water.

After doing the typical shower routine, involving more conditioner and relaxation than usual. I used the expensive hair dryer to blow dry my hair and french-braided my soft and newly-washed hair down my back while simultaneously checking one-handed for clean clothes to wear.

Just when the humidity was getting out of hand, I opened the large wooden door to let in fresh air, exiting wearing a fashionable white toga and golden strap sandals, holding my own black ankle boots in my hand, leaving fresh-faced and a bit pink in the face. I left a trail of lavender wherever I walked, and Alex smelled like chamomile. Piper walked out last, stunningly gorgeous and leaving a faint scent of Lily behind, with another identical braid in her hair. Each toga was similar, but slightly different in the lacing.

I had never felt so clean.

We ransacked the spa leaving with useful materials and exited to go meet Malikai and Simon, ready to resume our adventure.

THE END

_Time for chapter 23, text me when you guys want to edit._

_IM READY BUGT I NEEED TO FIND MY PE SHORTS PANICKING_

_FOUND IT_

_EXCITED YELPING_

I was about to delete that^ but eh it's not like people other then the authors have read up to this point. And now that I think of it we had way more views on FanFiction and more followers. I might consider going back despite all the trouble it'd be to go back.

I copy pasted this straight from Wattpad so it's Wattpad-ified. i was gonna change it back but too lazy.

oh and i don't have the message copy pasted but this is part of the 3/6/16 binge update. gonna play Planetside 2 now guys bye.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Endeavor

Son of Khione 23-

**Stephanie's POV**

"Ahoy mateys!", the ever clever Malikai said holding onto a pole with one hand, shading his eyes with his other hand as he glared at the endless sea.

Alex rolled her eyes, "You are so lame. I can't believe it, not even a near death experience can calm your demeanor".

"Experience_**s**_," we all said at the same time. Alex sighed and continued sharpening her knives while muttering something that probably shouldn't have been heard by the young wide-eyed servant of Circe. I took this as a sign to prep for my next fight on my own, meaning training with my bow, shoot some passing rocks or flying seagulls. Everyone else took the queue as well and walked off on their own. I was constantly re-braiding and loosening my hair out of habit.

Ever since our relaxing one and a half hour on C.C's island, the girls have been even more excited and refreshed than usual as the guys took their quick five minute shower, probably eating junk food before, after, and in between getting showers, changed, and ready in general. Then we set off once again, hoarding food and pilfering useful items from the spa.

**Piper's POV**

The feeling of finally showering was glorious, especially after spending countless days at sea with salt in my hazelnut hair. I walked onto the ship walking around on the deck, hearing it creak under my boots. It was a fairly large yacht, newer model, but it was made to hold that classic boat feeling with hardwood panels everywhere and a red, gold, and dark purple color scheme that detailed the white.

I walked past the bridge and glanced into an open door to find Malikai messing around with buttons.

"Took you guys long enough. How long does it take to shower?", he asked, boys will never understand, he turned around.

"Woah… Nice, you cleaned up." He said, crunching on a red apple, where he got it, nobody knows. He probably stole it anyways. **everyone accuses me of stealing lol**

"Yeah… thanks." I said with a mdoest smile, walking up to look at all of the levers, switches, and gauges.

"Can you believe how fast this thing goes?" He asked pointing at a gauge, still looking at me funny, "7. Freaking. Knots.", he said.

"Wow... fast." I nodded, pretending I knew what I was saying. "_Nod and smile."_, I thought to myself

"No. Do you know anything about boats?" He asked as if offended by my ignorance.

He finally stopped, looking at me funny again.

"Um, then not fast?" I asked innocently.

"That's like five miles per hour!" he exclaimed in the indignified voice again, he changed the subject in his normal laid back tone "Do you wanna know how to drive this?" He asked me.

"Sure! I can try. I think I'm a fast learner," I responded, a bit too hastily.

"Okay," he set his hands on top of mine, "You press this button up here and pull this knob right after." He guided my hands to an orange slider thingy on the top left of the first panel. He ran his hands down my forearm. I kept my expression blank as he told me what to do next into my ear but I was completely out of it. His breath sent chills down my spine. I tried my hardest not to blush as I felt his breath on the side of my neck. It sent tingles down my spine.

Concentrating on regaining my focus I heard him say, "And, you need to pull this to activate the emergency stop," he finished softly. I flushed and sensed a presence behind me.

Simon cleared his throat behind us, I immediately backed away but accidentally bumped into Malikai again, making me blush even more. And I think I saw him blush too, I would investigate but the situation made my face red from both myself and Malikai getting caught, well we weren't caught really, were we? And red from really wanting to hit Simon.

"_Woah where'd that come from, slow down there Piper!" _I thought to myself.

"What do you need Simon?" Malikai said, through his clenched teeth.

"Um...Nothing just walking by." He said as he went further down the hallway smiling to himself. **(Fucking thug life chose him.)**

"I should go and sharpen my sword." I said awkwardly. He nodded and began to toy with the buttons again, I walked out trying not to get hopeful at the seemingly look of longing on Malikai's face.

I had fully recovered from the previous… encounter as I walked downstairs and to where the rest of the people were. I saw 30 female servants all sitting on the floor awkwardly, eyeing us suspiciously. Alex just glared right back at them, slowly sharpening her dagger.

As if she were saying, "Try something, and your head".

I just grabbed another whetstone and began dragging it across my blade.

**Simon's POV**

WOAH. WHAT WAS THAT? Was all I could think as I walked away to go and try to find a kitchen. Yeah I know I just ate, but those two lovebirds were starting to ruin my appetite! Anyways I had managed to play it off cool, but it was still awkward.

I managed to find the kitchen and spotted Stephanie fixing sandwiches. I told her about the incident, she smirked and tossed a turkey sandwich to me just as she was sliding a metal tray of chocolate chip cookies into the oven. I grabbed a baked potato for myself instead of a perfectly good sandwich and several for Leonardo. Strolling away, Leonardo sprung from my pocket and grew to the size of a horse. I tossed the rest down his throat and saved one for me.

**(I made Simon a writer now, so he's made it his goal to add his turtle in.) Leonardo for the win GUYS IM SO SORRY, I MADE SIMON A WRITER AND HE SEXUALIZED EVERYTHING, SO IF YOU SEE ANYTHING SUGGESTIVE COMMENT AND WE'LL FIX IT)**

I continued walking around until I found a cabin next to a window that had enough room for the current size of Leonardo. He was about the size of a textbook by now, and weighed about twice as much. I placed him in there with a lot of lettuce, "I'll be back." he said in his best terminator voice.

**Malikai's POV  
**OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING, I need to hit Simon upside the head for that. I continued to get the boat ready to leave but I couldn't tear my mind from what was happening, where did that come from?

Anyways, I was still thinking about Piper and how great she smelled, how beautiful she looked, how fantastic... ***Internally Bitch Slaps Self***. Anyways, I was pushing buttons and pulling levers and finally got the boat going. We were sailing along the calm waters. Yes, they were calm.. too calm I thought and slowly started humming the Jaws theme.

"Thank you for joining us on our fabulous ship through the ocean. " Simon announced over the speakers. "Look at that water folks, so clear you could see that merman making kissy faces at Stephanie. No I'm just messing with you. But seriously, we are traveling at about 7 knots, which is about 5 miles an hour, for you land folks. Right, Piper? "

That's it. The fucking bastard is messing with Piper. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. I stomped over to Simon's post by the intercom.

"Thank you for choosing the Relation Ship, or the Love Boat, for all you lovers out there, that's right I'm talking to you Mali..." _**WHACK!**_

That was me, taking the ship's manual and hitting Simon's head. He flew off the chair faster than a harpie. But he still came up smiling. Grasping his head in pain, but smiling.

"Not cool man." I glared at him pissed. But he still grinned at me with that stupid look on his face. He gave me a thumbs up and smirked.

"This is your captain speaking, I'm sorry for thatk we just had a little trouble,", cue glare at simon, "up on the bridge, please get back to whatever you were doing and I hope you enjoy your stay on The Endeavor." I placed the intercom back in it's place and turned to Simon.

"Any dangers ahead?" I asked.

"Well, we are approaching the Sirens' Island in like, twenty minutes." _Jaws theme starts playing, _"What shall we do, Captain Frosty?" He chuckled at my new nickname.

"Don't ever call me that again. And tell the others to prepare for the passing with some wax."

"But we don't have any wax." He looked at me, concerned.

_Jaws theme gets louder_.

I pondered our predicament, worried for the fate of my crew.

"I got it! Headphones." Boom. Genius.

I had seen in the supply room by a crate of explosives and Teddy Bears there had been some Firing Range grade ear protectors. Not that I noticed the teddy bears or anything, you know, just browsing. Then, headphones were passed out to everyone. I called Simon, Alex, and Stephanie to the deck and explained to them the plan.

And so, it begins...


	24. Chapter 24 - Sirens are Ugly

**Chapter 24 - Sirens are Ugly**

**HEY, I know this is the second update today for a LOOONG time, but I have renewed my interest in Percy jackson fanfiction and will be posting chap 25 after this. sorry i had them finished but never posted them so i'm fixin' them off and putting them here. Also there are not enough Percy x Rachel Fanfiction if any of you know any good ones could you lmk? xD well enjoy if you've even read this far lol.**

**Simon's POV**

Although that was a terrifying experience, I couldn't help but smirk at the two "lovers".

I could practically sense physical attraction that floated around them with my _godly_ intuition.

We managed to slip out of the hell-hole, but yet again my intuition rang, and this time it wasn't good.

"Whatever," I muttered as I tossed a potato to Leonardo in my bunk, shielding the sun from my eyes using a small novel. He grew about 3 times his size and snatched the airborne potato. I let the book lay there as I fell asleep. Dreaming about potatoes, turtles, magic and whatnot.

**Malikai's POV**

We continued to ride through the rocks as fog settled over everything. Simon had finished passing out the noise canceling headphones to everybody when we got to the center of the legends. On a rock there were three silhouettes sitting, they looked mermaid shaped until we got closer, they were the most ugly things I had seen in my life, and that's saying something.

I nodded to Stephanie and she pulled back her golden bow with a smooth flourish and fired straight into the nearest one's head. The other ones freaked and jumped into the water. We panicked; it was eerily silent.

The whole thing was like a silent film. I would point and shoot, I felt the recoil of the gun and the quick flash of light but no sound would come of it. There was no telling what was coming up behind us, only letting our intuition help us fight. Finally, one of them jumped on deck and hit me, I dropped my gun and Piper picked it up, firing the gun at the siren, again the gunshots were silent, but Piper's bad form made the gun contort her wrist and forearm in a very uncomfortable looking position and she dropped it, it hit the deck the same time the Siren did.

I did another 360 analyzation of the situation and saw Alex struggling with a siren. White-faced, I screamed, to no avail as it fell on deaf ears, or headphones, and grabbed a knife from Stephanie's belt, and threw it, straight in the middle of its horrifying eyes.

Amidst this chaos, another Siren that crawled aboard hissed and snatched off the black headphones. I yelled and stabbed the ugly creature and shoved my knife and it through the back of it.

Golden blood seeped through the palm of my hand and made its way through the little ridges of my fist. I pushed the knife and the Siren back into the ocean seeing as my knife hadn't killed her. But I realized my mistake as her clawed hands took my headphones with it. Which meant that my headphones were gone. Fam those were some nice headphones too.

But the worst of it was that _I could hear them_. I dared to look into their little island and immediately collapsed, trying to reach the water. Beads of cold sweat were dotting my hairline as I trembled.

Just as my hand plunged elbow-deep the dark freezing cold water, soothing and warm hands grabbed me back gently.

I looked down to see the ugly face of a siren, singing as if there were no problems in the world. And despite the scaly arm and hideous face I wanted to join her.

**Stephanie's POV**

I scoffed at Malikai as he invaded my private space but shook my head when I saw what he did. He's a resourceful son of a bitch I'll give him that, but he's still an idiot. I just turned and kept pulling my string back firing shot after shot. 4 out of 5 making their mark.

It was Close Quarters and everyone was moving fast, sue me. But I jumped up onto the second deck of the yacht to get a better view of the fight. I always found it funny in movies where only one monster or bad guy would step forward to fight the protagonist at a time. Now I wish that was true. But I saw some Sirens trying to flank Simon and quickly dispatched them with an arrow to the head. It was so much easier to fight when I stepped back looking at the bigger picture.

From my perch I could see everyone and everything. I could quickly analyse before picking my battles. I hated the intense and chaotic fighting up close unlike Malikai or Erika. Simon was different just jumping through shooting at everything with anything, I laughed a little to myself as he turned a siren into a potato, I shot the potato just in case.

"This is going to be a long day." I sighed.

**Maikai's POV**

Starting to lose my conscious thought and slipping further into the water I gave one last push. But the first thing I see was my gun pointed to the sirens head and going off with a large bang that left my unprotected ears ringing. Still dizzy and disoriented a gruff hand and abruptly pulled me back into reality (and the deck). I see Simon's lips move as he yells something but the ringing was still ever present. He thrust the gun back on my hand and turned around and jumped back into the fray.

Slowly coming back to reality as I swayed from one foot to the other, I saw one of the bitches holding on to someone… Squinting I still couldn't figure out who it was but they were obviously struggling back and forth. Bringin my gun up to arms I aim down the iron sights slowly swaying back and forth.

"_It's hard enough that I have to differentiate from the Bitch and the "maiden" I have to tell which of the two is the good guy?" _I thought behind crossed eyes. The double vision slowly started to center into one reality. Hesitantly, I took the shot fingers crossed, my drunken self cheered as the siren hit the deck. And the fair "maiden" just looked at me as if I was crazy and took off, which I probably was, but that's besides the point.

Ignoring that last comment in my head I have her a cheeky thumbs up and moved on to the next "obstacle".

"_This is going to be a long day."_, I thought, slamming in a fresh clip.


	25. Chapter 25 - No More Quests

Son of Khione Chapter 25

Piper's POV

The fighting was over and everyone was all clear to take off their ear protection. I looked around to make sure no one was hurt. Stephanie tended to Simon as he had a nasty looking gash on his abdomen which I flinched at before Stephanie wrapped it in gauze. Alex was over there shoulder watching as well. I walked further and saw Malikai sitting on a box of crates. I sighed in relief, but as I got closer I saw him trembling, his head was in his hands and he was shakey.

"Battle nerves? I still got adrenalin in me too." I said with a small laugh hoping that's what it was.

"No, no. It's not that." He said evasively.

"Well?" I said pushing harder

"It's… They took my headphones." He said looking up at me.

I looked confused, "Er, You can have mine if you want?" I offered.

"No," he said with a small, hollow laugh, "I could hear them." He replied, rubbing his face. "I felt so weak and helpless, I tried resisting but they almost pulled me into the water." running his hands through his hair.

I sat next to him with a concerned look on my face, "What did you see?".

"If you don't mind, I think I'd keep that to myself for now." He said, looking at me with a small smile and almost pleading eyes.

"Sure, it's fine you don't have to tell me anything.", I stayed next to him with my hand on his in silence. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence.

Alex's POV

I walked to the front of the ship looking out across the sea, passing by a shaken Malikai holding hands with Piper, awkward. Now I understand Simon's little PSA back there. After looking at the ocean for 10 seconds I felt it was safe to leave their space without looking suspicious. I head into the yacht and down the stairs into the cargo bay, unblocking the crap that we put in place to stop the servants. All the servants were their wide eyed, they could obviously hear the song and the skirmish that ensued. I looked at the inside of the door to see a lot of small dents and scratches, I turned and raised my eyebrows at the girls. A few of them looked away in embarrassment.

"Olly Olly Oxen Free, let's go." I shouted to them heading back up. The sound of my boots hitting the metal stairs echoed down the hall.

"Ahoy, Captain Frosty! Be there land ahead?" Simon said in his 'pirate' voice. I hid my laugh, keeping a straight face.

"Yes, and shut up." He replied getting up. Clearly not in the mood. What's up with him? 

Simon's POV

After seeing his reaction I followed him back to the bridge looking back to see Piper give a small frown and turn to walk to the front and lean on the rail of the ship.

Finally catching up I said, "Hey man, sorry I called you that, won't happen again sir" I said with a mock salute as we made it onto the bridge.

He sighed, "It's not that Simon, don't worry about it." He grabbed my hand we shoulder bumped (Don't question it, it is a ritual that is performed by man since before time). I nodded, I knew he wasn't telling me everything but he's a tough cookie he can handle himself.

"So where to Captain?" I asked walking up to the controls.

He put an eyebrow up at me, "Don't touch anything, and we are headed to California."

"Why?" I asked. That was a long way away. Besides, weren't we still in the Bermuda Triangle?

"I had a dream, some of those servants back from the island are very important in the future." I didn't question him anymore as I knew he wasn't going to give me any more so I just nodded and went to inform the others.

-Line Break, have any of you played Bioshock Infinite? It's so trippy and complicated omg-

Malikai's POV  
A long long long time later we made it to the coast of California. Near San Francisco in fact. I drove the yacht straight onto the beach, thankfully it was empty as it was still 2 am. I dropped the anchor into the sand just for fun and jumped onto the squishy sand (Finding Dory reference) as well, using my wings to glide down a bit, man I wish I could fly already.

"Not all of us have wings Malikai." said Piper with an eyeroll at my theatrics.

"Jump, I'll catch you!" I shouted back up in a joking way holding out my arms. We can easily say I was... Surprised, when Piper took me up on that offer and jumped. She landed in my arms but took me to the ground too. We ended up in a pile laughing and covered in sand. I finally got up and helped her up, as I was dusting off my knees I looked up to see Simon leap off the deck. I caught him as well but ended up on the sand. This time there was more groaning in pain and less laughing, other than Piper who thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

After a while we made a makeshift ladder you could call it, out of the crates' wood. I stood in front of all of the servants from the island. Hands on my hips I said to all of them, "Well, disperse." They all deadpanned at me.

"Need a little help here" I thought to ALL of the olympians. Then I had a feeling to take 5 specific girls out of the group and talk to them in private.

"They will go in the woods to find a Wolf who will take care of them" A deep voice in my head said, at the same time I said.

"You will go in the woods to find a Wolf who will take care of you" I said kinda monotonously.

They looked around, "We're on a beach..".

"Just follow your instincts, it will lead you there." I said to them patting one on the shoulder.

One of them came up to me, a girl probably my age or younger she had dark skin and black hair, "Thank you, for saving us from the pirates, my name is Reyna if we shall ever see each other again." 

"It's Malikai, if you don't know already, and I have a feeling we will." I sent her off with the other 4.

"Take 7 of them with you back to Camp Half Blood" The voice said again and I immediately knew which 7, and separated them accordingly.

"The rest we will handle", well, that was creepy, I guess the rest were mortals or something, not my problem.

"We have to go back to Camp Half Blood.", I said to the group + 7.

"Then why did we crash the ship?" I stood there, then shrugged. And everyone showed their exasperation in their own way. But then I heard a phone ring, Piper looked around sheepishly and pulled a cell from her pocket. She got into a small conversation, which turned into a quiet argument but then she resigned with a sigh, putting it away she looked at us.

"I have to go home, apparently camping trips aren't supposed to be this long." She said to us in reply. We all stood there in silence, she went around giving everyone hugs, and she gave me one too, 1-2 seconds longer than the others I might cheekily add.

"Maybe next time guys." She said walking towards the city, I looked back at my friends and chased after her, I turned her shoulder around making her face me.

"Malikai… about us… I don't think it's gonna work." She said in a sad tone. I knew it too, didn't make it feel any better.

"You're an adventurous demigod killing monsters and going all over the globe, I still have my dad, and my life. Even though I am a demigod I can't be right by your side all of the time. And you deserve someone who can.", She continued.

"Hey, we're still 14-", I said in a cheery tone

"I'm 13.", She interjected.

"Whatever- and we still have a lot ahead of us, besides all we did was make goo goo eyes and almost kiss that's nothing serious.", She smiled at that, "You go get 'em tiger, oh, and if anyone hurts you be it monster or douc- I mean boyfriend. Then you contact me and I'll make them regret their ever laying eyes on you, got it?", I said and grabbed her in a hug.

"Got it.", She said with a laugh hugging me back before letting go.

"How're you going to get home?" I asked her.

"My dad's rich he'll just send his stupid servant bitch" She added in disgust, changing emotions rather quickly. I walked back to the others.

"Anyone know any stupid servant bitches?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

-Line Break-

I settled down by the lake at Camp HalfBlood. It had been about a month since Piper left and since Percy and Ann- wait no it was "Clarisse" who brought the fleece back. Yeah right. I looked to my left to see Simon playing catch with his turtle, except the balls were potatoes, and he wasn't bringing them back. I couldn't see them but I was sure Alex was at the arena, and Stephanie was at the Range. The servants we brought back fit in just fine, finding a life of servitude wasn't as great as Circe made it out to be.

I sighed and walked out onto the lake the water in front of my feet quickly freezing and the ice behind my feet quickly melting. Once I made it to the center of the lake I looked up at the sky and thought, "No more god damn quests".

The End

* * *

**Of Sea of Monsters**

* * *

Author's Note:

The writers (Mostly me (Malikai)) are tired of this first series shit (nothing against it just it's boring to write about with how the plot is figured out) so we're mostly gonna not be involved in a lot of stuff until later. So skimming through the rest, we're just gonna be there for major events like Battles n stuff or maybe Titan's Curse. Alsoooo... idk... just follow/favorite/review/share idk just help us pls. lmfao. PM me if you want to Beta.


	26. Chapter 26 - Titan's Curse

**Chapter 26 - Titan's Curse**

**Malikai's POV**

It had been a long time since the quest to and from the Sea of Monsters, a lot of stuff happened, one of them being the Zeus girl, Thalia I think it was, coming back to life. Frankly, I didn't give a shit. I spent my days practicing with my sword, because when I went out on an errand one time I ran into a bunch of monsters. Not hard to kill, but way more than I had bullets for, and it takes a lot of time to smelt celestial bronze/imperial gold onto bullets. So there were times I had to use my sword, but I like to think I handled myself. But it was a mess, I got out with a few cuts and bruises, so somewhat kinda pathetic.

When I wasn't training at the Arena, I was either hanging out in the lake, or getting used to my wings by jumping off of really high places and gliding down. I even hired a pilot to fly me up and jump from there. It was really fuckin' scary but worth it. I swear to the gods, Alex spent 9 out of 10 moments of her "life" in the Arena, constantly training, never leaving. But she's a good fight every now and then. She hates it when I use my wings, it's apparently "cheating".

She would always say, "Not everyone's born with wings, Malikai" Was I born with them? That sounds painful, who cares, maybe they were given to me.

Simon did who the fuck knows what. I don't know how you 'practice' magic, maybe he just reads spell books and does them on rocks or something. His turtle would always be sleeping by the dragon guarding the tree. Silver would hang around with me and we would play fetch, or practice taking down monsters with the dummies. I was thinking of getting him some Celestial Bronze crowns for his fangs, and maybe some for his claws. But most of the time Silver would roam the woods in camp, or leave camp for a week or two and come back.

Stephanie was almost always found at the Range but she would hang around with other Apollo kids. I think she had this thing, for a Demeter kid, Kenton. I think that's his name. They would always stare at each other during meal time, it was kinda creepy to me. The other day I saw Simon hitting on some nymphs, it went horribly wrong and I laughed so loud that they both saw me and he hexed me, I had nonstop laughing fits for 2 whole days. Most of which I spent underwater hiding myself from the surface world.

Things were really chill and laid back. But then Percy and Annabeth got called to go save these 2 demigods when Grover called for backup. I thought it was nothing but I wondered what kind of demigods were they if they needed the help of not just a satyr but two more (seasoned) campers. But I didn't really give a shit so I just got in my little Ice bubble and sunk into the lake.

One morning, I was enjoying the fresh air in my little ice bubble that blew through the ice pipe that circulated from the naiads tried to come again and tease me. But I just frosted the ice making it foggy white and flipped the page of the book I was reading.

I almost tore the page out from the book when I heard Simon's voice shout through the pipe, "Malikai come quick you're gonna wanna see this."

I sighed, putting the book in my lap and concentrated on moving my little sub to the surface.

Pretending that the pipe was a Periscope and imagined little sonar sounds in my head, I turned around and was immediately blinded.

"Holy shit, it's like the sun landed in camp." As it turned out, it did. I shoved my book into the front pocket of my hoodie and walked closer to the group of girls that I had come to fear.

Throughout my travels in northwest America there were multiple times that I had run ins with the Hunters. The first time I saw them I was curious and tried to walk into the camp. Worst idea of my life- I had every bow pointed at me within seconds and and nearly turned into a jackrabbit before leaving. I swore to Lady Artemis I wouldn't show my face again. She agreed to spare my life. I walked away a very frightened man. The second time I tried to hide, they had the hounds sniff me out. The third time I ran into them I ran as far as I could, they hunt me down like Game. I feared these women, that was a long time ago. I feel more confident in confrontation with them but I still got pale seeing the familiar silver parkas. Although I breathed out a sigh of relief to notice Artemis wasn't with them, but then I got confused wondering why she wasn't with them.

I saw Zoe step out of the golden bus and nearly shrunk back in fear, holding my stomach, in fear I would puke seeing her face again. I disliked her the most out of all the hunters. But eventually along the line, I came to respect her, as she was just doing what any other second in-hand hunter would do, doing whatever had to be done. Although that didn't always… who am I kidding, never, came out in my favor.

I stepped a bit closer hoping none of them would recognize me. Then, as if she sensed my presence she turned and scowled at me, but left it at that thank the gods. I saw a very distraught Thalia (remember the zeus chick) heaving her chest as she stepped out. Then a very distraught Percy come out with the two demigods I assumed they saved. But no Annabeth.

I creeped up to Percy trying not to give any reason to get riddled with arrows, he turned and saw me.

I grabbed his hand and we shoulder bumped and I asked him, "Hey, uh, where's Annabeth?" I questioned.

"They let it take her." He nodded towards the Hunters.

Before he could say anything else Apollo turned the Sun back into a sports car and said to Percy, "Watch out for those prophecies, Percy. I'll see you soon." He took off with a wink.

"What do you mean?" he said to the retreating sun.

"It means there's trouble coming, let's go." I said watching the female demigod walk away with the hunters as her probably younger brother pouted.

The end

**Author's note**

**Ayy lmao i have nothing to write other than it is July 4th and these fireworks are illegal here but it's still a fuckin' warzone outside of my house.**

**Also Clash Royale update was fuckin' awesome**

**What to put, what to put… whatever k bye**


	27. Chapter 27 - Capture The Flag

Chapter 27 - Capture The Flag

**Check bottom for A/N and other important stuff.**

**Malikai's POV**

I so hated the hunters, Chiron said it was tradition that we played them in Capture the Flag, I just called it bullshit. I was getting ready and I was currently duct taping ziploc bags full of water to my body. Haha, very funny, well it was ammunition for my ice powers yes, think smarter, not harder. Water bottles are not as easy to carry around/open so this was the way to go.

I walked over to see Thalia discussing plans and Percy clearly not agreeing with them, "So, what's up."

She looked at me, "You and waterboy are going defense.", she said clearly wanting us out of the way.

I just laughed in response, "That's funny, you're with the shield and the spear and the electricity, you're defense. What's a spear going to do against archers in trees once they have you pinned?".

The campers around us suddenly started to nod and understand, Thalia fumed but kept quiet, keeping her pride down because she knew I was right and we were in front of a crowd,

"Percy and I will go offensive, Silena you push left, you've got the runners so you take it the long way and grab as many of their attention as possible. Also Stephanie I want you protecting the flag somewhere up high with your bow.", I said and the respective people nodded.

"I already said that." Thalia said arms folded.

"That's nice.", I replied not even looking at her continuing, "I will also need Simon with me, bring your turtle just in case." He nodded.

"The rest of the specifics you will go over with Thalia if you haven't already." I tapped Percy's shoulder and he followed me away from the group with Simon in tow.

"I need you to take the water out of these bags and put them in the air, in the shape of shards or whatever and I will freeze them and take over from there, alright?", he nodded, "Also, if there's someone chasing us or running at us just put the water around their legs, I know it'll be hard to keep it there but just a split second is fine."

Thalia just glared at me and tried to shove past me but it didn't work as I didn't let her move me, "Thanks by the way.", said a grateful Percy looking at the retreating Thalia, "I didn't want to follow her plan but I didn't want to reject hers either.".

"Don't worry about it, and if it ever happens again just tell me, I have no problem saying no be it monster, god, Thalia, or even puppy dog eyes.", I said with a small laugh.

Once the game started all 3 of us booked it to the enemy flag. It was no surprise that we were immediately pelted with arrows. But I used one of my water bags, with Percy's water powers, to surround us in a dome of water, effectively slowing all the arrows before they hit us. Instead of getting pelted by sticks it felt like sticks were falling on us.

Eventually we were pinned by 5 or so hunters as they nonstop fired at us. I thought we were done for until Simon pulled out his turtle and enlarged it, making the thick shell take the brunt of the attack. The only downside was we had to move with the turtle which was slow.

"I didn't think we were going to use him for that." I said, than seeing an opportunity I got their attention and we booked it to the flag. The only one there was the new girl, Bianca was what I heard her name was.

Percy semi-tackled her with a quick, "Sorry.", before grabbing the flag and taking off. We ran so fast, Percy tripped on a silver cord between the trees before I helped him up. Simon kept shooting magic up at the hunters in the trees. We made it to the creek only to see Zoe Nightshade with our flag leaping across.

"Percy!" Was all I had to shout before water encased her body and flag in water, which I quickly froze, leaving her head stuck out of the ice like a seal, a very angry one.

Percy was quickly tackled by another huntress which had attempted to grab their flag back but I snatched out of Percy's hands before she could.

"Go!", Simon shouted before turning to help Percy. I nodded and quickly unfurled my wings and took off of the ground soaring above the trees, before seeing our post and gliding down. I landed quickly, folding my wings before toppling over.

"Gonna have to work on those landings." Was all I said before being picked up by the campers as they cheered, I turned to see Percy and Simon in the same position. I threw the flag over to Percy and he held it up while everyone cheered some more.

"Campers win! For the first time in 66 games!" Chiron shouted galloping up. All of the hunters were groaning, glaring, or trying to thaw the ice, some all of the above.

After being put down I walked over to the large block of ice by the creek, Zoe had dismissed the hunters as she knew they were getting tired and their attempts were futile.

"Took one for the team huh." I said with a small smile only receiving a glare in return. I drew my sword and started to slice through the ice, cutting out large chunks, which would slide down the bank and back into the creek.

"You not so happy that this time I've won?" I laughed.

"Well this time we weren't playing lethal, and held back by rules, _Man_.", she said in disgust.

"You were so *hack* close, too *hack*. Also, nice *hack* idea putting *hack* your weakest and *hack* newest member to *hack* defend the flag *hack*.". The last hack getting my blade dangerously close to her as she flinched. Most of the ice was gone except for the base and the ice right around her body.

"You look like an Ice statue, I will call it, the losing huntress." I said with a smile, waving my hand as all the ice melted.

"You could've done that in the first place. _Man_.", she spat, no literally she spit at my shoes at the end of that sentence.

"But then we wouldn't have had our wonderful little talk now would we? And I don't even get a thank you?" I said while wiping off my sword and sheathing it.

She kept walking but looked over her shoulder, "Thank you."

"No problem." I said with a smile while trailing her, keeping a respectful distance, "_Artemis is so gonna kill me when she finds out"_ I thought to myself. But when we walked out of the woods everyone was crowded around and the Oracle was in front of Percy and Thalia giving a prophecy.

**Author's Note**

**Not gonna give Zoe the stupid speech thing because that takes time and effort**

**Still open for a beta reader pm/review if you're interested**

**Also I come out with these chapters really fast but would you rather have: As soon as they're done - or - One a day**


	28. Chapter 28 - Oracle

A/N: *Language Warning*

Ch. 28

Simon's POV

That old corpse had left the big house! I never knew her to do that!. Why the hell is she out in the woods? I was freaking out man. To be honest, I may be all mystical and magical, but I get kind of nervous when it comes to living dead bodies.

"Ayy look who showed up.", Malikai whispered to me, walking up with the rest of the campers.

"Shut the fuck up, dumbass, she about to spit some mad fire on us." I hushed him.

So there is green smoke coming out of her mouth, and I'm thinking, what has she been eating?

The Oracle then started to whisper in her creepy voice,

"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,

One shall be lost in the land without rain,

The bane of Olympus shows the trail,

Campers and Hunters combined prevail,

The Titan's curse must one withstand,

And one shall perish by a parent's hand.".

Now I'm standing there thinking, "Shit, that was deep. What else is she gonna do.". And then the oracle just falls to the ground, like a rag doll.

"Well, that sounds like crap.", Malikai said walking away. Earning glares from Alex and Chiron, as I laughed a little.

"I don't know man, I thought her rhymes were Eminem good.", I replied. And Alex and Chiron averted their murderous stares to me, and I was petrified. Like, "Oh shit! Medusa is turning me to stone" petrified.

"Guys this is serious!", an angry shout came from Thalia, that controlling bitch I swear to gods.

"Yeah, whatever.", was all Malikai said as he picked up the Oracle and over his shoulder like a fireman and walked back to the big house. I just trailed behind him, not wanting to stay with the cloud of awkward, hanging over the campers and hunters.

Malikai's POV

I just finished putting her back up in the attic when Travis called up to me telling me I was invited to this meeting crap. Simon was waiting for me downstairs, the awkward little faggot.

"Fine.", was all I said stepping down the ladder and closing up the attic. The sooner we get this done the sooner I can leave. On the way there I pulled out my smartphone and loaded up a new game that came out.

It was called Pokemon Go, it was based on a video game/TV/TCG series that I kinda liked when I was younger so I wanted to check it out. I know, I was a nerd. (Simon watches Full House) Interestingly enough there were lots of Pokemon where there were monsters, making me wonder if this was another monster run thing like the Monster Donuts, I could see some resemblance from certain 'Pokemon' and monsters in the demigod world. I noticed Simon staring longingly over my shoulder as I caught a little yellow mouse thing.

"I want a phone, damn it.", was all he said as we arrived. He sighed and wore a dejected look the rest of the time.

"Simon, I'm going to have to ask you to stay outside during the meeting.", Chiron said looking past my shoulder.

"Yes sir! (is it cuz I'm asian you racist centaur motherfucker)", he said with a mock salute. He marched out of the room with complete dignity, still wearing a determined look. Before running off to do who knows what.

"Blastoise, I choose you!", he shouted throwing his turtle, Turtle, from his shirt pocket onto the ground as it grew in size. I shook my head closing the door behind me.

"Let's just skip all of the formal shit and get to why we're all here.". I said sitting in my seat, folding my arms. Some of the cabin leaders glared at my choice of words but nodded, looking at Chiron. I also noticed some hunters came as well. I was liking this meeting less and less.

"Well, Malcolm you wrote down the prophecy right? Reread it to us.", Chiron said looking expectantly at Malcolm as he pulled out a notepad from his back pocket. Only a child of Athena. racist

"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,

One shall be lost in the land without rain,  
The bane of Olympus shows the trail,  
Campers and Hunters combined prevail,  
The Titan's curse must one withstand,  
And one shall perish by a parent's hand.", He read out loud line by line. It was kind of chilling. And trust me, I know chill.

"Let's go through this one line at a time guys, Five shall go west to the goddess in chains." Malcolm started, "Easy, 5 will go on the quest."

"One shall be lost in the land without rain.", Percy stated, taking charge of the conversation.

"Someone will die in the desert.", I said without hesitation.

"...or just simply lost. Or it could be in a place that is in a drought, like California", Zoe said carefully. Like prophecies are ever simple.

"California is a desert.", Silena pointed out.

"But Africa has deserts too." pointed out Connor. Smartass.

"Yes, but the Greek gods do not reign over Africa, why the fuck would we go there.", I shut connor down earning a beam from Silena.

"Anyways, the next line is 'The bane of Olympus shows the trail.'" Malcolm read out again.

"This could mean… I'm not sure what it could mean " sighed Zoe, clearly puzzled.

I was getting a bit frustrated. The prophecy itself was difficult to understand. Just like the other prophecies it could have double meanings. What's the point in having a prophecy that we must follow if we don't even know what it was asking of us.

"Campers and Hunters combined prevail." Malcolm continued.

Well this line was simple. Well, it was easy to understand. But cooperate with the Hunters? That was very complicated. It would be extremely difficult to get them to work with us.

"That either means that Campers and Hunters will fight on the quest. Or, more worryingly, there might be an attack on the Camp as both Campers and Hunters will be staying.", I said out loud.

"We can play it safe, most of the Hunters and Campers will be staying here during the quest anyways, but we will have to select a few hunters to bring on the quest." Chiron stated, knitting his bushy eyebrows.

"The Titan's curse must one withstand.", Malcolm continued, looking around for an explanation.

"Anyone know any Titan's curses? Because I sure don't.", Katie said out loud.

"Well, there's always the titan Atlas who holds the sky. Or Prometheus with him being chained to a rock and an eagle gouging his regenerating liver out everyday." Malcolm stopped there as we all cringed at the thought of that happening to one of us.

Going up against something we do not know of is very dangerous. I was becoming more and more troubled. What did this all mean? I looked to Chiron, but he too, was deep in thought.

"And one shall perish by a parent's hand" finished Malcolm, looking grave.

Everyone looked a bit anxious, considering the possibility that their parents might murder them. I wondered if my mom might kill me as well.

Chiron rose cleared his throat. "Well, that should be enough to think about. Let's all go to bed and sleep on it.". What a wonderful end to a great evening, hey, at least we beat the hunters.


	29. Chapter 29 - Road Trip!

Chapter 29

**Malikai's POV**

I woke up the next morning and got up off of my bunk, feeling slight resistance I looked up and around me. The bed seemed to be covered in light snow, the kind that was too fluffy to make snow balls out of and turned to water when you touched it. Except I was sleeping in it and it didn't react to my touch. Oh right, the Khione thing. I sometimes do that when I'm stressed out. Silver seemed to hate it, he would sometimes sleep with me when we were in the wild but would end up just moving closer to the campfire.

I'm not entirely sure if the snow was sweat out of me… or if it just fell on me. I didn't really care either way as I just moved all the snow off my bed and into the fountain for the Poseidon cabin, not caring for my bunk being all slushy and wet.

It's funny how my Ice powers worked, I found out in my "meditation" under the lake that I could change the form of my wings, and the way I did them before was that they were kind of hovering over my shoulder blades and not fully attached. I did that because I knew I had to stick with the wings but this way they were much more portable and also it made me feel more normal. Not everyone has a pair of wings you know. But once I regularly lived in Camp Halfblood I think that I subconsciously became more comfortable with their presence and the practicing with them helped too. I found it surprisingly much more comfortable with the wings actually being attached to my back. They looked like regular wings except much more jagged and well, frozen. They worked much better being attached directly to my body. No wonder they worked so badly when detached, because I had to use power to keep the wings hovering over my shoulder blades and when I did that, I had to use power to make the wings actually move me when it's physically not attached to me. So this change was much more power efficient. But I couldn't sleep on my back and driving in cars was very awkward.

I walked forward and stopped suddenly almost tripping over a small furry lump in front of my bed, using my wings to kind of stabilize myself I looked back to see a groggy and startled Silver.

"Hey, look who's back.", I said scratching under his chin. I got up and head to the bathroom to get ready for the day passing a still snoozing Percy.

As soon as I stepped out of the cabin I heard drama, looking over I saw the Stolls being chased by the hunters into the Hermes cabin where they stopped and waited. Cautiously walking up I asked out loud, "Hey… what's up?".

Zoe turned to me fuming, thankfully not at me, "That, _boy_, played a trick on Phoebe and she's sick now. She was supposed to go with us to save Artemis."

"You guys already figured out who's going on the quest?", I asked her.

"Yeah, that's what Chiron wanted to talk to you about, I'll go with you.", I nodded heading to the Big house keeping a safe distance from the angry huntress.

"Malikai, let's talk.", Chiron said on the porch, as he lead me into the Big house.

"So who all is going on the quest? And why does this concern me?", I asked as soon as we stepped in.

"Well, there's going to be the hunters, Zoe, Bianca, and, would be Phoebe. But in light of recent events that has changed.", He said.

"The campers that were to go were Thalia and Grover.", Chiron continued.

"What? Why Thalia? She's been a tree for how long? Not to mention Percy has much more experience on quests and fighting monsters in general.", I said defending my bro.

"Grover had given up his place for Percy. And in Phoebe's place she recommended you." Chiron finished with a cocked eyebrow. Zoe's face was still stout.

"Whhaaaat.", was all I said.

"Your pet will help us track her as well and your skill and wings will provide a distinct advantage.", I felt as if this wasn't as thought out as she made it appear to be. I had a dreamless sleep last night, could she say the same?

"Well fine with me, but I need to get ready.", was all I said before leaving the Big house with a crooked smile on my face as I made plans.

**LINE BREAK - Pokemon Go is so cool I caught a pikachu and pidgeot in the same day xd**

I stood in the Hephaestus Cabin with the Stolls on my left and Beckendorf on my right.

"Did you get the package?", I asked Travis as he smiled mischievously, bumping Connor's shoulder as Connor jumped and nodded putting a large black case on the table.

I opened it up to reveal a beautiful AR-15 with a variety of attachments. "Fresh off the black market.", was all Beckendorf said before picking up one of several ammo containers off of the floor and placing it on the table. He opened it up and took a bullet out, on the tip of the bullet was a small dot, it was Celestial bronze smelted onto the tip of every single bullet. Sure it wasn't aerodynamic, but it didn't matter when most of my targets would be up close and big. All it took was one Celestial bronze sword to make several thousand bullets. And we quickly replaced the sword in the armory with a fake, it was an iron sword painted bronze, except the edge was made of Celestial bronze so it would work nevertheless. It was honestly kind of wasteful that they used such a rare material for the WHOLE sword when they could just make the edges of the blade.

I took the AR-15 and equipped a silencer, ACOG scope, PEQ-15 laser attachment, Forward grip, and Tactical Flashlight.

"It's beautiful.", Connor said almost drooling.

"And it's mine,", I reinforced with a glare at him as both Stolls nodded eyeing the bullets hoping to not have one of those inside of them one day.

**LINE BREAK** **\- im trying to play clash royal rn writing at 1230 is great. -erika **

"Are we all ready?" Zoe said looking around, Percy had some chest armor, Bianca was in her hunter outfit, Thalia in her goth clothes and chest armor, and they all just looked at me as I was in black pants, black shoes, a white formal shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a tie, and a black kevlar vest. It was partially for the protection/mobility I had in this clothing. But I'll be honest i did it for the cosmetic, I was trying to look like an FBI agent or Secret Service look and I think I nailed it. Except for the giant ice blue wings protruding from my back.

"What?" I said as Silver came up panting and they all shook their heads. We walked down the hill to the van and everyone got in the car except Percy and I. Percy was just curious as to what I was doing when Argus popped the trunk and I placed my two black cases inside.

"What's that?", Percy asked, I popped them both open and Percy just smiled and nodded at me. I nodded back taking the P99 and placing it in my holster leaving its attachments in the case. Closing everything I got into the van shotgun, pushing the seat back as far as it could go without hurting Percy who was behind me, folding my wings as tight as I could I sat down. Getting ready for a long adventure.

**A/N wing changes are different just use your imagination. I might draw a picture but probably not as my drawing sucks I'm very tired but here you go a 2 chapter burst in one day oh god it's 1 in the morning what am I doing.**


	30. Chapter 30 - Smithsonian

Chapter 30

**Malikai's POV **

I woke up again as my wings were shoved by a frustrated Zoe. She angrily pushed them away from her and grumbled as she continued driving through the interstate. Argus just let her keep the van and we kept driving, she kept getting at me because I would involuntarily stretch my wings and hit her, or do it on purpose. Who knows?

"Hey, don't damage our asset. It's an advantage, remember?", I noted with a small chuckle, tucking them in again. She just scoffed and kept her eyes on the road. It was close to 4 in the morning and the sun was still under the Horizon.

"Where we at, Nightshade?", I asked, sitting up and stretching out my back, whacking her in the face once again with my wings.

She raised an eyebrow at my use of her last name but responded, "We are coming up on Washington D.C. The capitol." She kept driving and we ended up parking near the Smithsonian Museum. She took the keys out and decided to rest some more. I got outside and stretched, but when I closed the car door I seemed to have woken up Percy.

"Hey man." Percy said with a yawn, opening the van door. As I stretched, Percy got a face full of wing. That ought to wake him up.

"I'm going to go check out the perimeter.", I told him before going around the van and opening up the back to see an excited Silver. My wolf buddy sprang out the trunk and ran around in circle, content to chase his own tail. I took the black case and strapped it over my shoulder almost like a laptop bag but adjusted it so it was behind my back. Most people could mistake it for an instrument case. A little Mist could help anyways, otherwise my wings would cause a very awkward situation.

"Uhh, me too.", Percy replied before pulling out a baseball cap and moving in the other direction.

"Come on boy, smell anything?", I asked Silver before he immediately dropped to the ground sniffing it out. We moved closer to the building, before going around the corner I saw the van lights go on and the girls getting out, Zoe saw me and led them inside the building instead. Meanwhile Silver and I went around the back.

Behind the building were two dracanae, Silver dropped low and let out a small growl, I called him back before hiding behind an air conditioning unit. Pulling my case off of my back and around my wings, which is harder than it sounds, especially doing it quietly. I popped it open and pulled out the rifle, slinging the case back over my shoulder. I loaded the fresh magazine and did a quick inspection to make sure everything was in order.

One thing I had Beckendorf do before we left was engrave the word _Kindness_ in cursive on both sides of the rifle. It was quick, catchy, and we thought it was funny that I would kill my enemies with Kindness. After placing several more mags in their pouches on my vest, I got up to a crouch, holding the rifle in my hands.

I took a deep breath and quickly came out the cover, shooting 1 shot at each Dracanae. As I killed them with kindness, with the hushed gunfire and the monsters, golden dust flew into the wind. I turned back to see the sun coming up. I wondered where percy had gone, but I knew he could handle himself. Heading into the building, I hoped to kill more monsters and alert the others. As soon as I entered through the back door, I seemed to be in a hallway, obviously staff only.

When I turned the corner, there was another Dracanae. _Kindness_ was still pointed down so I quickly reacted by having my wing swipe from the side, cutting into her body before she poofed into dust. Past her in the hall were two mortals, mercenaries, by the look of it. I quickly dispatched them with ease: the celestial bronze passed through their body until the lead thumped into them.

There was a third mortal just coming into the hallway with 3 coffees in hand, presumably for his dead buddies, when I pointed _Kindness_ at him, and he froze. We made direct eye contact before he dropped the cups. Stepping forward, he drew his pistol, only to have me knock it out of his hands with my left wing. Then he slipped in the steaming pile of coffee. At that he slowly put his hands up, not breaking eye contact, bathing in caffeinated shame and defeat.

I jerked the end of _Kindness_ towards the ground motioning for him to get on his knees. He got up and kneed down away from the spilt coffee. I quickly took a zip tie and tied up his wrists, doubling it up just in case and doing the same with his ankles. I pulled a combat knife from his hip and slid it down the hallway. Leaving the option of him breaking free but not for a while.

Once I exited the hallway I was confronted with a large group of people, monsters, mercenaries, Luke, and a very large and well built man in a dark brown suit. I quickly stepped back around the corner putting my back up against the wall. Peeking around I saw several skeletons coming out of a patch of dirt in the center of the room.

"...These will hunt down the owner of the scent to the ends of the earth and nothing can stop them!", I managed to pick up from a brown suited man who stood back. Whoever this guy was, he seemed to be in control of the whole crowd of monsters and mercenaries all staring up to him. I stared as he planted giant sharp teeth into the ground. Then, I gaped in horror as the earth shook and several giant skeletal hands broke the surface.

I'm talking 12 7-foot tall monsters who were growing flesh and clothes. Soon, these guys were dressed in combat camouflage clothes which matched nicely with their gray transparent skin.

"Bring me the Hunter's fabric" boomed the big guy in the brown suit.

"Yes, General". A dracaenae came forward with a silver patch of cloth, just like what the Hunters wore. Just then I heard a rustle and looked to see nothing instead.

All of the sudden, the silver piece of cloth was ripped out of the dracaenae's hand. The General roared in outrage. Luke shouted, "It must be Percy Jackson! Seal the exit!".

I sprinted double time to the exit using my wings to burst me forward, I glanced behind me to see the skeletons chasing the floating piece of cloth. One of the skeletons reached forward and ripped a piece of fabric right out of thin air, the exact same color of Percy's jacket. I understood the situation. We had just burst through the door when they slammed it shut and I saw Percy rip off the baseball cap as he held the piece of fabric.

"Space exhibit!", was all Percy said as we both took off in that direction to warn the others.

**Percy's POV**

Oh my gods. I had just witnessed the most horrifying thing I had ever seen in my life. I mean honestly, who wears camouflage fatigues when your skin is gray. Talk about a fashion disaster. Anyways, me and Malikai were running for our lives. We had passed by a man who smelled strongly of coffee and was struggling towards a knife. I raised an eyebrow at Malikai, and he just grinned. We hopped over him and kept moving.

Malikai, the showoff, decided to spread his wings and fly in order to get ahead. He just left me behind, the faggot. We finally reached the space exhibit and crashed through the doors. Turns out, I collided with more than the doors: I had landed on Thalia, and we were in quite the awkward position.

She quickly shoved me off and demanded to know what was going on. Out of breath, I struggled to form sentences.

"No time to explain, we got bogies inbound.", Malikai said taking out a magazine from his assault vest and putting another one in, explaining what we had just overheard.

"What is that?", a still flustered Thalia asked, pointing at the rifle.

"Mortal weapons will not work on monsters, _boy._", Zoe scoffed. She does that a lot don't you think? Malikai didn't respond, instead he pulled another clip out of his vest and showed it to her, she made an _ooh_ look at the Celestial Bronze smelted onto the tip.

"We got bigger problems than that guys.", Bianca said looking away from us. We all turned to see a giant lion.


	31. Chapter 31 - Car Chase

Chapter 31

I'd seen this one before but while I was riding the train. I had never thought I would see it up close and let me tell you, it's really scary.

Like I'm talking a lion bigger than an elephant, with golden fur and silver claws and fangs that could tear a wildebeest to shreds in seconds. Thalia, Zoe and Bianca all stood still, shocked at its immensity and ferocious beauty.

Malikai didn't hesitate and turned and shot at it, what should have been a quick end Malikai the Dentist vs. Leo the lion. But the bullets just deflected off of his pelt and flew across the room before impacting the wall next to it. This thing was indestructible!

"Uh oh.", Malikai said before heading to the back of the room and quickly putting his rifle away, before drawing his sword. I did the same, and what ensued was a long and futile effort of us trying to kill the stupid lion. Thalia managed to corral it into a corner with her shield, which scared even the lion, but that didn't last long as he got in a position to pounce. Thalia didn't notice so I jumped in without a second thought. I sliced at the lion which should have turned him into kitty mix but instead Riptide clanged off before I rolled away. I was too slow as the lion still managed to swipe at my back but it only tore up my sweater thank god. I got up facing the gift shop, then I got an idea. If they still sold it then it might just work. I remember begging my mom to buy me some and I regretted it.

"Keep the Lion busy!", I shouted before running off toward the gift shop. Thalia nodded and sparked the lion's tail with her daughter of Zeus powers.

"This is no time for souvenirs!", Zoe shouted at me from her perch, not stopping her hail of arrows. Bianca was at her side, shooting arrows with an extremely terrified expression. She stared at me with a questioning looks, amazing with her fear, which resulted in an odd expression.

I ignored her and ran into the gift shop, shoving down racks of t-shirts and snow globes with astronauts in them. I tripped over a tower of postcards, but I made it and grabbed my secret weapon.

**Malikai's POV**

I decided to help Thalia keep the lion busy as Percy ran to the souvenir section. He better have a plan, because if this lion didn't kill us first, I would kill him later. I took another slash at the lion only to have my sword bounce off. He bat a paw at me, barely giving me enough time to put up a wing to block it. The kinetic energy still sent my flying across the room. The good thing about flying though is that you have wings. Using my birdie instincts, I righted myself mid air and kicked off the wall, shooting straight for the lion again. I had no way of overpowering this beast, but at least I could weaken or tire it.

This was basically a never ending cycle until Percy came out of the gift shop holding several little packages. I flew up and dropped down, kicking off the lion's back, forcing it onto the ground. In response, the lion roared. Just at that moment, Percy ran in and threw one of the packages into the lion's mouth.

The lion went from roaring all badass to upright wide eyed and mouth shut in 0.3 seconds. It immediately started hacking away.

"Hairball?", I chipped in after landing. Percy just threw in another package and it flew down again. This time the lion was spazzing out. I almost felt bad for it, but then again it was trying to kill us and we couldn't really give the heimlich to a lion with impenetrable skin and that size.

"Get it's mouth now!", Percy shouted throwing yet another package straight down the throat of the lion. But it wasn't just the package that flew in. The Hunters shot several arrows which started to pockmark the inside of the lion's mouth. I started to run forward and gave a flap of my wings to gain momentum and stabbed straight down it's throat.

After it died, instead of a giant pile of golden dust, there was a large lion pelt, the fur shimmering in the light.

"What do we do with it?", I asked picking the pelt up using my sword and inspecting it.

"It is a spoil of war.", Zoe explained, "Whoever killed the beast deserves the remains."

I swung my sword and tossed it over to Percy.

"What? You killed it Malikai. It's yours.", Percy tried to give it back, but I refused. I did not need an impenetrable fur coat when I already had my wings. Besides, could you imagine how much the gold with clash with the ice. Talk about a fashion disaster. I picked up one of the little packages that Percy was using. My eyebrows went up in surprise.

"I think your Ice Cream sandwich got it first, I just put the poor beast out of its misery.", I said, with a hint of amusement. Then, I turned serious. "Now we need to go." I said sheathing my sword and leading them out of the museum. The General's mob was nowhere in sight. This was concerning.

Once we hit the exit, several kittens burst off in all directions, except for one black and white mixture kitten. He just sat there licking its paw and raising an eyebrow at us… Wait, do kittens raise their eyebrows?

"Porque hay 5 ninos que se ven que deben estar en all Calle? Y también hay una con los ojos Como el cielo? Que raras hecho, pues  
Voya decir hola!", the kitten said placing its paw down. On the kitten's forehead was some kind of magical symbol.

"What the fuck…", I said slowly, expressing my astonishment. "We don't have time for this, let's move!", shaking myself out of the weirdness. Slowly everyone else woke up and followed me back to the van. Bianca held back and looked at the kitty who started purring and rubbing up against her leg.

"But it's a talking, cat!", she whined/shouted back at us **(Up reference hehe)** before just shaking her head and scooping the kitten up and running to us. "And he talks in Spanish!".

"Whatever, Bianca, just take the cat with us. We don't have much time. Our friends need saving, and who knows where those monsters and skeletons are.", Percy said this time, riding shotgun. I instead got in the back of the van having Silver take my seat in the bench. Thalia and Bianca crammed themselves in the back as well.

"Roll down the window!" I shouted up to Zoe who quickly put the car into gear and rolled down the rear window. I stuck _Kindness_ out of it and started to pick off a few monsters following us. As the bullets made impact, the monsters blew up like confetti. I'll admit, this was very fun and I might have gone a bit gun crazy. But we made it onto the street and all breathed a sigh of relief as we thought we were okay.


	32. Chapter 32 - Snow

Chapter 32

**Malikai's POV**  
Just then we started to hear a loud beating. I looked back out the window to see a military grade helicopter seemingly following us. I quickly hid _Kindness_.

"That's the one that was at the school!", Percy shouted, looking in the side mirror, "Malikai shoot it down!", he shouted back to me.

"_With this."_, I thought to myself looking down at _Kindness_, this wasn't a rocket launcher. I quickly came up with a solution. I reached out the window and opened up the trunk from behind. I handed _Kindness_ to Thalia, who held it gingerly, in fear of accidentally shooting someone.

"Safety's on. Just hold onto it.", I shouted over the wind and constant beating of the helicopter. This was either going to work and be really awesome, and a little stupid. Or, it would fail and I would die. I liked those odds.

I jumped out of the van making sure to kick the hatchback closed, I started flapping my wings to keep up with both vehicles, flying close to 90 mph. I moved in quick bursts, beating my wings as hard as I could. I managed to grab onto the left skid of the helicopter and slowly pulled myself up. Barely hanging on, I used the razor sharp tips of my wings to puncture the helicopter and latch on. I could hear the pilot cursing me out. Laughing, I slowly moved up the side of the helicopter like a mountain climber using Ice picks to climb a cliff. In their very own way, my wings were Ice picks.

As soon as I was able to stand on the skid, I opened the side door of the helicopter. The door was instantly blown off due to drag and my wings weakening the metal. A mercenary turned to me in surprise as he had not seen me climb up. He yelped and reached for his sidearm. Too late, I just grabbed his shirt and threw him out of the side of the helicopter. He shot down to the earth, screaming as he plummeted. I didn't look back as I stepped into the helicopter. With my P99 out pointed at the other mercenary, it was the guy from earlier who slipped in coffee. I chuckled as I noticed his white t-shirt was stained so badly with coffee, his shirt looked like it might have been originally brown. He still had the zip tie handcuffs on but they were separated.

He just looked at me in surprise and whimpered in fear. I hoped the stain in his pants was just coffee, "Come on man, I already gave you one chance.". He didn't reply. I threw a parachute at him and he barely had time to swing one strap over his shoulder before I kicked him out of the helicopter. His scream was hilarious, he might have made it, he might have not, basically Schrodinger's cat. I wasn't going to check.

I banged on the metal separating the cabin from the cockpit, both to get the pilot/co pilot's attention and to see how thin the metal was. It was fairly thin. I shot two bullets: one where the pilot's chest/stomach would be and one where the copilot's would be. I heard screams of agony as I jumped out of the helicopter using my wings as a parachute to glide back down to the van. All in a day's work. The helicopter veered to the side like a drunk driver was piloting and I made sure to dodge the propellor. I definitely did not want to turn into little bacon bits scattered across the road.

Zoe popped the hatchback and I flew in somewhat gracefully landing in a heap.

"We have to ditch the van.", I said once I gathered myself up in the back.

"What why?", Bianca asked from her seat, she was petting the kitten on her lap.

"They know the van and will keep following us, we need to lose them some other way.", I replied.

The kitten hopped out of bianca's lap and onto Thalia's, looking out the window it said, "El metro, niña tonta.", He then placed his paw on the window and looked at Bianca expectantly.

'Oh! The subway!", Bianca shouted looking at where the paw was pointing. Zoe quickly entered into the parking lot parking in the redzone and with one wheel on the curb. We quickly bailed grabbing all of our stuff before entering the subway. How I got my firearms past security? A little sleight of hand and mist and easily got it past the measly security. And the half awake security guard. We jumped subways until we ended up in the middle of nowhere in blizzard conditions.

The place seemed to be industrial no cars or taxis or bus stops. As we were passing by a train station we saw a homeless guy hovering over a barrel drum fire.

"I'm freezing-g-g-g.", Thalia shivered out. I just kept laughing and jogging along having my wings trail the snow. I held out my arm and had snow move with it and go in a spiral form around my hand and create a snowball before turning and throwing it at Silver who was also running around and playing. He jumped up and landed low to the ground wagging his tail.

"You're just _loving_ this aren't you.", Percy said with his arms wrapped around himself.

"Of course, it's like you underwater.", I replied not turning to look at him as I almost instantly made a snowman. Percy nodded before joining the others as they stood around the fire with the hobo.

I climbed out of my igloo to join them as they were starting to talk.

"...need to head west, we're running out of time.", I picked up on Zoe as I tucked in my wings and stood between Bianca and Zoe. I casually tossed a snowball from hand to hand.

"Everyone's so cold, even the cat.", I laughed walking up.

Bianca was holding the kitten close to her for heat when it spoke out loud, "Pero yo sé que tú no puedes sentir este mendigo viento que me está congelando las nalgas."

"That's not important guys, we need to get going.", Percy said folding his arms in his new Lion coat jacket.

"You guys heading west?", the hobo said, looking up at us. We all nodded in return, "There's a train heading west over there.". We all followed his finger to see a train with the words SUN WEST LINE on it.

"That's… convenient.", Thalia said, "Thanks, er.", we turned back to the hobo but no one was there, and the fire was out. The train started to toot and we quickly jumped into the nearest boxcar. It was filled with Sports cars and Super cars. There were four in total, Grover grabbed a lambo, Zoe and Bianca crashed in a lexus, and Thalia was in a Mercedes, Percy joined her.

Coming up with a plan I jumped in the open Sabre turbo lowrider. I went under the dashboard and pulled off the panel using my knife to pry it open. I started to mess with some cords and had some difficulty figuring out which was which with my colorblindness confusing the hell out of me. Two cords which I were for sure different cords appeared the same color.

**A/N still looking for Beta readers but whatever lol.**


End file.
